School Dayz
by jenkin
Summary: Luffy moved from the mountains to Tokyo so he could live with Shanks. Shanks makes Luffy go to the prestigious Newgate Academy where he will meet all sorts of new people. (Rated M for language,Lemons in future chappys, future violence)
1. Chapter 1

Luffy walked around the crowded airport with his bag strapped around his shoulders. He sighed, he was lost already. 'Where on earth is Shanks?' He sniffed the air around him, inhaling the delicious aroma of fried wings. He turned around to be face to face with the familiar red head holding a bag of greasy wings.

"Yo!" The redhead said handing Luffy the bag of wings.

"Shanks!" Luffy said excitedly as he hugged him. Shanks put his hand on Luffy's head,"It's been along time. You've grown so big." Luffy snuggled into the warm hand.

"Follow me," Shanks said. Luffy followed Shanks through the sliding glass doors and into an old run down car. Luffy sat down in the front seat and opened the bag of wings and took out a steamy chicken wing. Shanks inserted his key into the ignition and turned it several times before the car finally started.

"How do you like it here in Tokyo so far?" Luffy stuffed another wing in his mouth, and looked out the window.

"It's big and smelly." Shank laughed and turned into a parking lot in front of a run down apartment building.

"This is your new home. We live on the 2nd floor," Shanks parked the car and undid his seat belt. Luffy stared at the old run down apartment building,'Man, what a classy place Shanks lives in.' Luffy undid his own seat belt and opened the door. As he was stepping out of the car he noticed a girl with orange hair in a somewhat classy uniform holding a wallet as she ran away from a man in a suit. Luffy laughed since he thought it was funny, and because the girl was somewhat interesting. Shanks sighed as he saw the sight, " A lot of crime in these areas, be careful okay Luffy?" Luffy nodded as he ate another chicken wing. Shanks locked the car and began heading towards the building, with Luffy following him. Shanks opened the door for Luffy, and they both snuck past the old landlady. Luffy tossed his empty bag in the trash as he entered the elevator.

"When do I start school again?"

"Tomorrow morning." Shanks laughed when Luffy began to pout. "You can't skip school either, this place isn't like up in the mountains."

"I can tell, it smells a lot worse," Luffy said grumpily. Shank laughed and patted Luffy's head,"Don't worry, I think you'll end up liking it here Luffy." The elevators opened and the two both walked out.

"We live here," Shanks said inserting the key into the lock. Luffy looked at the room number,'103' he thought. Shanks opened the door and walked into the messy room, moving the trash that blocked his way. He guided Luffy to a small room,"This is you room. Sorry it's so small. It used to be a storage room. Your uniform is on the bed, and school starts at 7:30 so be sure to set your alarm or whatever you have because I'm not gonna wake you up. As long as you get decent grades in school your free to do whatever you want." He watched as Luffy set his bag on the bed and took his wallet out of his pants and put it in his bag.

"I'm gonna go explore then, I'll call you if I get lost." Luffy walked past Shanks and out of the apartment. Shanks sighed, he was worried for Luffy. Luffy had been acting weird since the day Garp and Dadan died in a house fire. Shanks looked at the trash on the floor then at the dirty dishes in the sink. 'I don't live alone anymore so I better clean this place up while he's gone.'

Luffy looked up at the gray sky as he walked down the sidewalk. Luffy didn't like Tokyo very much so far. It was big, dirty, smelly and a lot of people tried to sell you things you didn't want. He walked past his new school, Newgate Academy. Newgate Academy was a very fancy school with a lot of rich people. 'How on earth did Shanks get me into this school?' Luffy saw a familiar orange headed girl sneakily climb over the gate and land gracefully on her feet. She slid some hair past her ear and noticed Luffy for the first time. She smirked and walked away. Luffy laughed, 'this girl is interesting'. It was around 9:00 when Luffy finally managed to find the run down apartment building. Luffy knocked on the door to room 103 and patiently waited for Shanks to open the door. Shanks opened the door, and groaned slightly. Shank's hair was a mess and his outfit was wrinkled. 'Must've been sleeping' Luffy thought. Luffy walked in and smelled curry. He smiled and walked over to the pot the curry was in.

"Luffy your key is on the table, I'm gonna go back to sleep."

"Night," Luffy said with a mouthful of food. After Luffy finished his food, he cleaned his plate, set his alarm, and went to sleep. Luffy's alarm went off at 6:30 and he slowly got up so he could take a shower. Luffy undressed and turned on the warm water. He quickly washed his body with a very girly smelling body wash and Apple shampoo. 'Shanks really like girly smelling soap.' Luffy put his underwear and pants on and looked at the rest of the complicated uniform. Was he supposed to wear the sweater and the jacket? Or, was he supposed to wear just the plain white shirt and the weird string thingy? He sighed and put a white undershirt on and looked at the time, 7:00. 'I better hurry or else I'll be late.' Luffy quickly put on the white shirt and tied the string thingy into a knot around his neck. 'I think this is where it goes.' Luffy walked out of the room and grabbed the bag Shanks prepared for him.

Luffy hurriedly put his shoes on and ran down the stairs, instead of taking the elevator. He ran the same route he took the day before and eventually ended up at Newgate Academy. He ran through the gate looking at the line of very shiny cars that drove some of the kids to school. Luffy looked at the emblem on his bag to make sure he was at the right school. He ran his hand through his messy hair,' Man, school hasn't even started and I already don't fit in.' He walked into the large school and asked a female student with long black hair and blue eyes where the office was.

As he headed to the office, he noticed a guy with weird blonde hair bullying a guy with an abnormally long nose. Luffy watched for a little longer, he would intervene if things started to get rough.

"You owe me money you brat," The blonde said to the quivering long nose as he grabbed the long nose's collar.

"I-I don't have it with me today." The blonde formed his hand into a fist and raised it. A guy with dark hair grabbed the blonde's arm before he could punch the long nose.

"Come on Marco, let him off for today, or we'll be late." The blonde let go of the long nose's collar and walked down the hall with a man with dark black hair. Luffy couldn't quite see the others face but he was glad he intervened before things got bad. The long nose looked around and walked up to Luffy.

"A-are you Luffy?" Luffy nodded and wondered if the long nose had notice him watch the previous event.

"My name is Usopp, I'm the class president of our class. I'm supposed to show you the way to class."


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy looked at the timid class president. 'Man he's wearing his sweater. I wonder if it's required.' He looked around inspecting the others uniforms, they all had either a sweater or the jacket on.

"Is it required to wear a sweater as the uniform?"

"N-not necessarily," Usopp said as he looked Luffy up and down. Usopp turned his head but he kept sneaking glaces at Luffy.

"Something wrong? You hungry? If so I don't have any food on me." Usopp flinched and timidly looked up at Luffy again.

"It's just that, you're very different from others." Luffy ran his hand through his messy hair, then looked at the class president again.

"How so?" Usopp looked up at Luffy then at the sign on the door.

"We're here," Usopp said quickly. He opened the door and hurriedly rushed to his seat. 'What a weirdo.' Luffy gulped and walked into the big room. The teacher looked over at Luffy and smiled. He walked over to Luffy and stuck out his hand. The teacher wore a yellow and black hoodie with a weird symbol in the middle, regular blue jeans with spots and an extremely cool hat. He wore a white lab jacket but you could still slightly see his tattoos.

"I'm the science teacher Trafalgar Law. You can call me Law-sensei." Luffy excitedly shook Law's hand. 'What a cool looking teacher.'  
The teacher stared at Luffy and chuckled slightly when he saw Luffy's tie.

"You should fix that," Law-sensei said as he pointed at Luffy's tie. Luffy looked down at the tie, slightly confused.

"Everyone this is Monkey D. Luffy, he will be joining our class as of today so be nice to him." He turned to Luffy and pointed to a seat next to a big green-headed guy with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Your seat will be next to Zoro." Luffy walked over next to Zoro and sat in the empty desk.

"Yosh, we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow so take you time and introduce yourselves to Luffy." The teacher walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. A black haired female student stood up and walked over to Luffy.

"My name is Nico Robin, nice to meet you." Luffy stared at her, he recognized her face, but he couldn't quite remember where he saw her.

"Are you the one from this morning? If you are it's nice to see you again, Robin."

She smiled, "I'm glad you remember me because,"

"Luffy! Come here, quickly," Usopp said motioning to him. "Sorry Robin-san but it's my job to escort him around school so I'll have to borrow him for a little while."

"No problem at all Usopp, I'm glad you're taking your job more seriously." Usopp blushed and pulled Luffy out of the room. Luffy sighed, and rubbed his belly. 'Man, I'm starving. I didn't get to eat breakfast this morning either.'

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" Luffy shrugged, 'is he talking about the string thingy?' Usopp sighed and undid Luffy's tie. "You probably shouldn't talk to Robin-san anymore. She seems to have some kind of interest in you, which is extremely bad." Usopp smiled when he was finished fixing Luffy's tie."Anyway's she's the one Ace-senpai wants to date right now and if he finds out she's interested in you then bad things will happen."

"Who's Ace?"

"Ace is the leader of our school, and he's also the head of a gang. Ace-senpai is also the son of Edward Newgate the owner of Whitebeard cooperation's and Newgate Academy."

"Really? Wow, he must be strong then."

"He's extremely strong which is why you shouldn't get close to Robin-san." The bell rang and students flooded out of the classrooms. Luffy smiled 'it's finally lunch time!'

"Where's the cafeteria?" Luffy said as he wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth.

"It's close but you'd be better off sharing a lunch with me. Ace-senpai and his buddies rule the cafeteria so no one ever uses it." Luffy grabbed Usopp's wrist and dragged him down the hall, completely ignoring his warning. Luffy dragged Usopp to wherever the delicious food smell was coming from.

"We're here!" Usopp struggled for Luffy to let him go, but Luffy was surprisingly strong, or maybe it was just that he was weak. Luffy opened the door and smiled when he saw the food.

"Stop! Don't go in there!" Luffy pulled Usopp into the cafeteria, "You're such a worrywart nobody's even here." Luffy walked up to the buffet they had and quickly filled several plates with food. He sat down at the table and motioned Usopp to sit next to him. 'This is weird the cafeteria's completely empty,'Usopp looked around for signs of anyone coming. Usopp meekly walked over and sat next to Luffy who was now sloppily eating his food.

"Those guys, leaving me alone like this," Ace mumbled. Ace walked into the cafeteria to see a terribly frightened nerd and a completely oblivious guy stuffing his face. 'These guys sure are brave.' Ace's stomach grumbled, 'whatever I don't care.' Ace walked over to the buffet and groaned. 'Why is there only broccoli left? I fucking hate broccoli.' Ace sighed and walked over to the two sitting at the table.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing eating the whole buffet?" Luffy looked up but he didn't stop eating his food. 'Oh my gawd it's Ace-senpai! He's going to kill us! I got to try and warn Luffy somehow. ' Usopp tugged on the edge of Luffy's shirt.

"Who the hell are you?" Luffy stuck another chicken leg in his mouth and looked up at the strange guy. The strange guy had black hair, freckles, and deep black eyes. He also wore a sweater,' Usopp must have lied.'

Ace looked down at the kid stuffing his face with food. The kid had messy hair with big eyes and he was just casually looking up at him. The kid looked up at him, smiled, and held out a chicken leg.

"Sorry, didn't think anyone else would eat." Ace stared at him for a second before taking the chicken leg and sitting down at the table. The kid was kinda cute in his own way. Robin and Marco walked into cafeteria to see the Ace and Luffy casually eating the food together and a terrified Usopp.

"Luffy, what are you doing here?" Luffy looked up at Robin and at the weird blonde guy. Marco looked down at Usopp and smirked.

"Eating," Luffy replied quickly as he stuffed some type of beef in his mouth. Ace grabbed a bread roll and a piece of ham off Luffy's plate. Robin sat down next to Ace and Marco sat on the other side. They both looked at Ace but said nothing.

"So, your name is Luffy?" Luffy looked up and nodded.

"Whachs yorsh?"

"Portgas D Ace." Luffy looked at Usopp and pointed at Ace.

"Thish is him?" Usopp nodded and nervously glanced over at Ace. Ace noticed the nerd kid look at him, 'somethings got the kid nervous. Could he be that he's the kid Marco bullies? Well, that was his fault for dropping that water bucket on Marco.' Ace looked at Luffy who's big innocent eyes were now somewhat cautious of him. Ace elbowed Marco and glared at him. It was Marco's fault Luffy was now acting cautious of him. 'Wait, why am I annoyed? I just met the kid, literally ten minutes ago.' Luffy looked up at Ace,' I don't get it. Why is Usopp scared of him?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your nice reviews! :)**

"How was your first day of school?" Luffy set his fourth empty bowl of ramen down and smiled.

"It was interesting! I made a new friend. His name is Usopp, he's also really weird and likes to worry a lot. I also met this nice girl named Robin." Luffy tried stealing Shank's ramen but Shanks hit his hand with the chopsticks. Luffy sighed when he remembered how much homework he had. 'Ace, huh? He seemed nice enough, but then again I have been told I'm a terrible judge of character. He didn't do anything to Usopp when we ate lunch together, he hardly talked at all as a matter of fact. So, why is Usopp so scared? I don't get it at all, Usopp is weird though, so that might be why he's so scared of Ace. I mean Ace even paid for my lunch so hes got to be a good guy.'

"So was the food tasty? I heard all the food in that school is made by a renowned chef. His name is Sanji I believe, I heard he used to work at this french restaurant the Baratie" Luffy shrugged and drank the rest of his water since he didn't meet the chef.

"They had this huge buffet, so some friends and I ended up eating the whole thing." Shanks laughed and took a sip of his soda. 'I'm glad Luffy's having fun at his new school. I heard some rumors about this notorious gang member being in charge of the school, I'm glad they were just rumors.' Shanks raised his hand for the check and took another sip of his drink. t

"Do you have any homework today?"

"Lots and lots of homework," Luffy said grumpily. "I have a report to do on the human body, it's due in two weeks. Usopp is gonna let me borrow his notes but it still kinda sucks."

"A report? Haha that really does suck.

"Apparently exams are coming up soon to." Luffy sighed,' The school work is also a lot harder than in the mountains.' Shanks paid for the food and they left. Luffy breathed in the air and frowned. He hated the smell of the air here, it smelled like smoke and gas exhaust. The air was completely different from the mountain's clean crisp air that he knew and loved. He was glad the ramen shop was only five minutes away from the apartment building. Luffy plopped onto his bed and sighed. Luffy looked at the time on the new phone Shanks bought him, 8:30 P.M. ' So, I guess I have to do math homework for that mean teacher with the big red nose. I don't know how to solve any of those questions though. Maybe I should ask Usopp, he gave me his number I think.' Luffy stared at his phone for a second,' I don't know how to use this thing I'll have to ask Usopp how to use it tomorrow, he's surprisingly knowledgeable about these things.' Luffy yawned as he sat up. Luffy undressed and put on shorts and a big T-shirt as his pajamas.

He turned off the light and crawled into the bed. He snuggled into his covers and relaxed his head on the soft pillow. He closed his eyes and remembered how Dadan used to scold him whenever he went to sleep late. Dadan was the mom he never had, even though she was strict and mean he loved her. He smiled when he remembered the time he put a worm in her shirt. Grandpa would visit occasionally to check up on him and Dadan but he was usually always away since he was a Vice- Admiral in the military. Luffy snuggled into his pillow, he promised Grandpa he wouldn't ever cry if something bad happened or if anyone died when he was little. That was a promise he made years ago but that was the only promise his grandpa ever made with him, so he had every intention of keeping it. Luffy ended up dreaming about the time his grandpa threw him into the jungle and left him all alone.

Luffy opened his eyes when the tiger attacked him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. 'What a terrible dream.' Luffy looked at the time 5:30 A.M. Luffy sighed, normally he would go on a walk and look at the starry mountain sky, but in the city you can't even see the stars. He could do homework but he'd been home schooled and he was apparently way behind his age group, even though he was the smartest in the village. He looked at the calendar he had hanging off his bed post. It'd been six months since Dadan and Grandpa died. He missed his friend Sabo he had back in the mountains.

Luffy sighed, up in the mountains you didn't need a phone to talk to someone, you simply walked over to their house, since they were usually up before daylight. ' I don't even think Sabo has a phone. I wonder if I'll ever see him again, if I do I'll tell him the air here is bad.' Luffy picked up a manga called SogeKing, it was pretty interesting, it was about this awesome sniper guy. Luffy finished reading his manga and got up to take a shower. There was no sign of Shanks,' How early does he get up?' He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and laughed when he remembered how he got the scar under his eye. He got the scar before he went to live in the mountains, he got it trying to prove he wasn't scared of pain.

He sighed, it was only after he received the scar that grandpa started putting him in all the dangerous situations. He undressed and looked at his body in the mirror. He didn't have any of the big, bulging muscles like he wanted, he was actually pretty lean, which disappointed him. He turned the shower on and quickly stepped into the cold water. He could only ever take a shower because he had a deadly fear of water, he couldn't even swim. He quickly washed his hair and body and stepped out of the shower, now wide awake. 'I should probably get there early so I can ask Usopp to help me with my homework.

He picked up his pajamas and wrapped the towel around his waist. He combed his hair though it didn't help much and put his uniform on, this time with the dull gray sweater the had the school emblem on the right side of the chest area. He picked up his tie. ' I'll have Usopp help me with this as well.' he picked up his bag and walked out of the apartment. Luffy locked the door with the key Shanks gave him then put it back in his pocket.

It was 6:30 now, ' I've got some time to kill. Maybe I'll get some food, but I don't have any money.' Luffy sighed ' I'm hungry though now. How on earth am I gonna make it till lunch? Man, Shanks didn't even make breakfast.' Luffy walked down the street and took the long route to school which only made him think of how hungry he was. He stopped as he saw Ace walk through the school gates. Luffy looked at his phone, it's only 6:50 A.M what's he doing here? Luffy shrugged, and rubbed his stomach ,' even yesterday I had at least a granola bar and Usopp's lunch, though he doesn't know that since he thought he forgot it at home. Luffy saw Ace look up at the blossom-less cherry tree, before walking into the school.

'I'm so confused, what exactly is so bad about him?' Luffy ran into the school and grabbed edge of Aces shirt.

"Good Morning," Luffy said as he saw Ace's shocked expression turn into a warm smile. Luffy smiled back at him ,'Yup, he seems like a totally nice guy.'


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo, Luffy what are you doing here?"

"I had a nightmare so I ended up waking up early," Luffy said. Luffy's stomach growled and he rubbed his stomach. 'Hang in there little buddy.' Ace smiled,' I'm glad Luffy seems to like me. I don't know why, but he makes me want to spoil him.'

"Have you eaten breakfast already?" Luffy frowned and pouted,"no. I didn't have any money so I couldn't buy anything." Ace smiled , ' He's so cute when he pouts. Wait, did I just think he's cute?' Ace looked at Luffy's face and chuckled slightly,' he really is cute.'

"Do you want me to buy you breakfast?" Luffy's cute face lit up and he had the biggest smile Ace had ever seen.

"Really? Thanks!"

"Yea, I usually get here early so that I can eat breakfast. I don't mind having company once in awhile so if you'd like to join m-,"

"Thanks, Ace," Luffy said when he hugged him. Ace smiled Luffy was really to cute for words. Ace and Luffy made there way to the empty cafeteria to eat breakfast. Luffy sat down and took out his phone to check the time while Ace walked into the kitchen.

"Oi, Sanji get your ass up and make me and a friend some breakfast," Ace said kicking the sleeping chef. The blonde slowly sat up and looked at Ace.

"Huh, what do you mean? We don't serve breakfast Ace," Sanji said as he plopped onto the flour sack bed he'd made.

"I don't care if you don't want to, just make it. He's a big eater so make a lot." Sanji sighed as he stood up,"Why'd you have to bring a man? You should've brought Robin chwan~" Ace glared at Sanji, he clearly wasn't in the mood to be disobeyed. Sanji sighed ," What do you guys want to eat?"

"I don't really care as long as it doesn't have broccoli. I'm sure Luffy would like a more traditional Japanese breakfast." Sanji nodded and put his white apron on over his black suit. 'Ace must really like this guy. He has never once brought a friend to eat breakfast with him before.' Ace walked out of the kitchen and over to Luffy.

"The chef said he would make something more traditional us to eat."

"Really? Thanks again,"he said smiling. "I've been meaning to ask you something. It's kinda embarrassing actually since we just met." Ace smiled if Luffy asked he would happily oblige. He didn't know why he'd go so far to stay friends with Luffy, but when he hung out with Luffy things were more interesting and fun.

"You're a junior right?" Luffy asked. Ace nodded and saw Luffy take out a notebook. "Can you help me with my math homework? I used to live in the mountains and I was never taught how to do these type of problems." Ace took the notebook and looked at the problems.

"Ah, just like I thought, you got Buggy as your math teacher. He always picks on the transfer students and gives them ridiculously hard questions. Here, they're really easy once you simplify it and apply this formula, see?" Ace showed Luffy the paper with the finished question. Luffy inspected it for a few minutes," Wow you're right! Thanks again Ace!" Sanji walked out the kitchen holding both of their meals. He set Luffy's tray in front of him and inspected him for a second ,' this is the kid Ace is interested in?'

"Thanks!" Luffy said smiling at Sanji. Sanji looked at Ace and smirked,' I think I understand why.' Sanji set Ace's tray in front of him only to receive a swift kick to the shin. The cook smiled at Luffy once more and walked away with a slight limp. 'Damn cook acting so smug because Luffy smiled at him.' Luffy sloppily ate all of his food so he could finish his homework in time. Ace smiled, he really enjoyed watching Luffy eat, he was just so cute.

"Ne~ Ace. Do you have any idea why Usopp so scared of you?" Ace gulped, the question he feared Luffy would ask him, had finally been asked. Truthfully he could make a list full of reasons why the nerd would be scared of him, there rarely was anyone who wasn't scared of him. Ace casually took a drink of his water, he didn't want to lie to Luffy. But, if Luffy found out all of the bad things he does then Luffy would certainly not want to be his friend anymore.

"I have an idea why," he said taking another sip of his water. "A lot of people have spread some very nasty rumors about me out of jealousy. Like some people say I'm a gang member, I've beaten up people, and am even the leader of the school. People rarely approach me anymore because they believe the rumors are true. I don't mind it though, since it enables me to eat in the cafeteria with all my friends." Luffy frowned,"That's terrible. At least you have one person who knows the truth." Luffy smiled," Don't worry I'll never believe those mean rumors about you."

Luffy was so pure and honest that it truthfully hurt Ace to lie to him. 'Why am I feeling so bad about a simple lie? I've lied to anyone and everyone so why is he so different?'

"Thanks Luffy it means a lot to have someone believe in me," Ace smiled.

"Oh my gosh, class is gonna start soon. We better hurry or we'll be late." Luffy packed up his things and thanked him for the meal before he quickly made his way to his classroom. Ace stayed in the cafeteria, he could care less about going to class. Sanji stayed in the kitchen, he could tell Ace was mad or at least annoyed about something. It was a bad idea to go near him, if you did then you'd end up in the hospital whether you were his friend or enemy. Several guys with bulky chains and gaudy hairstyles walked into the cafeteria.

"Oi, you're Portgas Ace right?" Ace cracked his knuckles,' perfect timing. I needed to let off some stress.'

"What's it to you?" The ruffians knocked Luffy's tray off the table," You know exactly what were here for you little shit. Don't start getting cocky just cause you managed to beat up some on my boys." Ace smiled. 'This is perfect, I can take these three idiots by myself.' The man he assumed was the leader spit on the floor in an attempt to taunt Ace. Ace took leather gloves out of his pocket and calmly put them on. Normally he'd be bare handed, but he didn't want Luffy finding out his secret, so from now on he needed to make sure he didn't get any injuries. Ace stood up, he really wanted to beat them to a pulp.

"Do you really want to know why they call me Firefist Ace?" The ruffian moved in closer and spit in Ace's face, "Don't get to cocky ya stupid punk."

Sanji peered out of the kitchen doors with a cigarette now in his mouth. He sighed, 'Why the hell did Ace have to make such a mess? There's blood every freakin' where, it looks like a blood bath.' Ace yawned and took off his blood stained gloves. Surprisingly enough he didn't get blood on his uniform or receive injuries. Ace spat on the now unconscious leader and pulled his hair lifting up his head in the process.

"Oi, you alive?" The ruffian slowly opened his bruised eyes,"s-spare me," he whispered. Ace grinned,it always pleased him when the cocky ones begged him. "You work for me now. If you don't come to report to me in a months time, I will make sure you wish you were dead." Ace looked down at his feet and kicked him in the stomach.

"You fucker. You actually dare to get blood on my shoes?" Sanji ran over to Ace,"Ace calm down don't kill him. I'll lend you my shoes so stop beating him. He's already passed out, you don't really want to kill him do you?." Ace looked at Sanji and sighed.

"Whatever, it should come out with water. Sanji, clean up this mess. I'll be eating with Luffy again for lunch. If I see ever the slightest drop of blood, then it's your head next." Ace walked out of the cafeteria whistling a Sogeking theme song. 'I wonder if I'll be able to see Luffy before lunch?' Sanji looked down at the badly bruised bodies that lay unconscious on the floor. 'Jeez, don't always make such a mess.' Sanji took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out with his foot. 'First things first these guys need to get to the hospital.'


	5. Chapter 5

Luffy stumbled into the classroom, breathing heavily. 'Why the heck is this school so big? I got lost three times on my way here.' Usopp looked up from his book, " Luffy, where were you? I told you I'd wait for you at the gate and show you to class."

"What? You never said anything liked tha-,"

"Shut up you assholes, I'm trying to sleep," grumbled marimo head. Luffy set his bag in his seat and looked at the board. 'Study Hall' was scribbled in white chalk on the big black board. 'No wonder the classroom only had two people in it.'

"Anyways, I met up with Ace and had breakfast with him this morning, which is why I wasn't there." Usopp's face turned a ghastly white color.

"L-luffy, did you say A-ace?" Luffy nodded and took out his math notebook.

"Yea, he's really nice. He also helped me with my math homework." Usopp's face, if possible, turned even whiter.

"Luffy you should stay away from him, he's very dangerous." Marimo head lifted his head off his desk," So the new kid likes hanging out with delinquents? That's interesting. I heard he sent three seniors to the hospital today." Usopp nodded at Marimo head in agreement. Luffy frowned,' That's impossible because I was with him all morning. The kids here really are mean, poor Ace.'

"Why are you guys so mean to him? He really is truly very nice." Marimo laughed,"That guy, nice? He has sent about half of the school to the hospital. He has been nicknamed Firefist for a reason. If you want to survive till the end of the year then you should stay away from him." Luffy frowned, he wouldn't believe it. 'They're just rumors. So why are people so scared?'

"You only say that because you're scared of him yourself. I don't need to follow a scaredy cats advice, you haven't even met him."

"Are you trying to pick a fight, you little midget." 'Oh my gawd, he's picking a fight with Zoro.' Usopp grabbed Luffy's arm," You should stop. Zoro was in the top ten in the national kendo competition." Luffy sighed, he liked Usopp, but he was entirely convinced Ace was dangerous. "He's not anymore dangerous than a wild boar," Luffy whispered back. 'Did he really just compare that monster to a boar?'

"Oi, are you two princesses done having your little tea party?"

"Oh, sorry. Don't mean to be rude, but I'll have to decline your invitation. I have a promise with a very special someone, that I would never fight with someone weaker."

"What'd you say?" Zoro grabbed Luffy's collar breaking the top button. Luffy stared at him,"Let go. It's a promise I can't break, I don't have time to fight with you." Zoro smirked, satisfied he won. He let go of Luffy's collar and leaned in real close so he could whisper into Luffy's ear.

"Your bitch must have trained you to be a good boy in Tokyo." Luffy gritted his teeth, he made a promise with Shanks to always smile and laugh off taunts and he promised Dadan before she died that he wouldn't get in anymore fights. However, he would not tolerate this bastard talking about Dadan in such a matter.

"You better take that back," He growled. Zoro smirked,"Why? What ya gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna make you take it back." Luffy could deal with any insults about him. But, if some asshole said anything about his friends or family he'd make them pay. Luffy clenched his hand into a fist, he was gonna make this guy regret ever saying anything about Dadan. Ace whislted the Sogeking theme song,' I heard Luffy's class has free period.' Ace opened the door to Luffy's classroom,"Luffy, wanna hang ou-" Luffy turned his head to see Ace. He was sitting on the ground with Zoro in a tight neck lock, and Usopp was cowering in the corner. Zoro struggled to try and get out but Luffy had a firm neck lock.

"If you don't take it back soon your gonna go unconscious." Luffy wanted to hurt him more, but it was Dadan's wish for him not to hurt people. So, he used his mildest move on Zoro. 'Fuck! What hell is up with this guy?' Zoro coughed, his vision was getting blurry.

"I-i g-give." Luffy let Zoro go. "sorry," Zoro mumbled. Luffy smiled and walked over to Ace.

"Sorry you had to see that." Ace patted Luffy's silky hair and smiled. In a weird sort of way he was proud. 'I never would have thought my cute little Luffy was such a badass.' Luffy smiled and grabbed Ace's hand," C'mon I have people I want you to meet." Luffy dragged Ace over to Usopp and Zoro,"This is Ace." Ace smiled warmly. 'shiiiiittt, this is the worst possibly situation.' The only good thing in this situation was that Luffy was holding his hand which made him oddly happy.

"Nice to meet you two." Zoro and Usopp exchanged glances and nodded in return. Luffy clapped his hands together,"Yosh, who wants to come with me and get ramen?" Ace smiled, as Luffy picked up his schoolbag. He was slightly disappointed Luffy let go of his hand. Usopp picked up his bag,"I'll go with you. I haven't had ramen in forever." 'Maybe the rumors aren't true. I was sure that since he was friends with Marco that they were true.' Zoro trudged back to his desk and set his head down on his bag.

"Do whatever you want," he grumbled. Ace smiled and put his hand around Luffy's waist,"Shall we go then?" Luffy smiled,' People in Tokyo sure are very interesting.'

"I know this Ramen place about ten minutes from here. It's name is Bellemere, they got this yummy orange inspired ramen there."

"Then let's go there."

"Bellemere, isn't that the one Nami owns?"

"Who's Nami?" Ace and Luffy both asked simultaneously. Ace and Luffy laughed,"jinx," Luffy said quickly.

"She's the only one in our grade to get a full scholarship to go to our school. She has received special permission to work in the shop as long as she continues getting in the top five for the finals in our grade."

"I see, I wander if she's there today." Usopp shrugged," I guess. She's pretty introverted."

"Ah there it is!" Luffy ran into the store. "Hello! I brought my friends with me just like I said," Luffy shouted. He watched the lady with pink hair turn around and smile.

"I don't see them." Luffy turned around and noticed Ace and Usopp weren't there. He ran out of the shop and dragged them both inside,"Here they are, I wasn't it lying." She chuckled," All right then, the ramen is on the house for today."

An orange headed girl walked down the stairs. "Bellemere, we're never going to make any money if you keep giving away free ramen." Luffy pouted ,"my free ramen," he mumbled. Ace chuckled, ' Dang, he's just to cute.' Bellemere smiled,"Sorry, Nami."


	6. Chapter 6

Bellemere looked over at the pouting Luffy, then back at Nami.

"C'mon Nami have a heart. They are valued customers whether they have money or not." Nami crossed her arms, she clearly didn't agree.

"No, in this world the only way to survive is to have money. If you keep giving the food away we won't make any profit, then how will we pay our taxes?" Ace sighed," Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore we'll just pay." Luffy tugged on Ace's shirt ,"I don't have any money," he whispered.

"I'll treat you." Luffy smiled and leaned in close so he could whisper into Ace's ear. "Thank you, again," he whispered. Ace smiled and took his wallet out of his back pocket. He took out a ten thousand yen bill, "This should be enough right?" Bellemere and Nami looked at Ace with their mouths open.

"What? Not enough? I have more if so," He said taking out several more bills.

"Woah, Ace hold on. The ramen here only costs 800 yen," Luffy said tugging on Ace's shirt.

"800 yen?" He chuckled,"You mean 8,000 yen?" Luffy sighed,'I forgot that he's totally loaded. No wonder he's so willing to treat me.' Usopp took out his wallet, and took out another 10,000, bill , "Yea, Luffy you're missing a zero." Luffy walked over to Bellemere and asked her for the menu.

"Okay look, normal people wouldn't even think about buying an 8,000 yen ramen bowl. Here, in this side of town, the ramen only costs 800 yen." He said pointing at the price. Usopp and Ace stared at the menu, both dumbfounded.

"I've never had ramen that cheap," Ace said as he took the menu. Usopp nodded his head in agreement," I don't have less then a 10,000 yen." Ace looked at Usopp,"Me either." Ace put the money back into his wallet and took out his black card,"Do you guys take cards?" Bellemere nodded,"What would you guys like?"

"I want beef ramen. What about you, Luffy?" Luffy smiled," I want the house special ramen."

"I'll have the house special with extra chicken." Bellemere quickly made all three of the ramens and set them down infront of each of them,"here you go boys." Nami watched the three boys happily eat their food. 'That uniforms belongs to Newgate Academy. What are three rich kids doing here?' Ace took a few bites of his ramen,'I don't really like this. The one our chef makes is much better then this carp.'

"Is it good?"

"Delicious," Ace said as he slurped up another few noodles. Luffy set his empty bowl of ramen down next to Usopp's bowl. 'Wow, Usopp must've really liked the ramen to be finished before me.' Ace slurped up another few noodles,'this shit sucks.'

"Sorry guys I gotta go."

"What, why?" Usopp smirked,"I just got a text from my girlfriend saying she wants to meet me." Luffy mouth opened,"Y-you have a girlfriend?" Usopp nodded and showed Luffy her picture. She had pale light skin and blonde hair,"Is she a foreigner?"

"Her name is Kaya and she's the love of my life," he said happily. He looked at the time,"Sorry guys gotta go." Luffy sighed and put his head down on the table,"Man why don't I have a girlfriend? You two are so lucky. Having a girlfriend must be nice. I want to fall in the love, and well you know~" 'I never imagined Luffy would be ever be interested in girls. I don't know what I'd do if he ever got a girlfriend.'

"I don't know what you mean but I don't have a girlfriend." Ace drank a sip of water and set his chopsticks down, he finally finished eating that dreaded ramen.

"Aren't you dating Robin?" Ace raised an eyebrow,"I don't know where you heard that but me and Robin are only childhood friends."

"Still you at least have a chance with her. Unlike you who's handsome and stylish, I'm just a poor boy from the mountains, no girl would ever want to date me." Nami walked over to Luffy and refilled his cup with Dr. Pepper. She 'accidentally' bumped the cup with her hand. The cups contents spilled all overs Luffy's uniform staining it in the process.

"Luffy!"

"Oh my! I'm sorry I didn't me to. Please forgive me!" She hid the smile on her face with her hand when she pretended to be gasping, ' Hmph, he deserves it.'

"It's okay, calm down. You should try and be more careful in the future though." Luffy stood up and inspected his uniform, it had completely stained his gray sweater and his pants. Luffy sighed,'This is gonna leave a huge stain.'

"Are you alright? Do you have a spare uniform?"

"No,I was expecting this to last throughout high school. We could barely afford to buy the uniform, I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"You can borrow my old uniform. I think I still have the one that I wore when I was a freshman."

"But, you always help me. I don't want to keep mooching off you."

"I help you because I want to so don't worry about it. It might be a little big though." Luffy nodded and picked up his bag," Do want to come over to my house? I need to take a shower, and change." Ace picked up his bag and walked out of the small ramen shop.

"How far is your house?"

"It's right there,"Luffy said pointing to the apartment building. 'Luffy lives in that shabby apartment building?' Luffy led Ace inside and up to room 103. 'I wander if Shanks is home yet. Oh right, he told me he'd be stuck at work for a few days and not to worry about him last night.' Luffy unlocked the door and turned on the light. He took off his shoes and led Ace to his room. 'This tiny thing is his room?' Ace set his bag on the floor and sat on the bed,'My room alone is bigger than this apartment.' Luffy set his bag down on the floor and took his vest off.

"L-luffy what are you doing?"

"Changing? I'm gonna take a quick shower, I hope you don't mind." Luffy undid his tie and let it fall to the floor as he slowly unbuttoned his stained white shirt. The shirt easily slid off his shoulders revealing his tan chest. 'Oh my gosh!' Luffy smiled,"Check'in out my awesome muscles?" Luffy walked over to Ace and ran his small hand down Ace's chest. "I wish I had big muscles like you though. I don't know why, but I just can't get those types of muscles." Ace blushed slightly,' If this continues I don't know what will happen.' Luffy undid his belt and slid his pants down over his ankles. He sat down on the bed next to Ace and took his socks off. He looked up at Ace with his big eyes ,"Something wrong? Your face is red."

"I-is it? I wander why? Maybe, I'm catching a cold?"

"Really? If you feel sick feel free to lay down on the bed and sleep." Luffy walked out of the room in his white briefs, with a towel over his shoulder, and closed the door behind him. Ace flopped down on the bed,'Shit, I totally didn't see that coming.'


	7. Chapter 7

Ace opened his eyes to see Luffy on the bed next to him. Luffy's hair was slightly damp and he was now wearing a big red t-shirt and shorts. Ace smelled the air,'He smells good, for a guy.'

"Yo! You finally woke up. Are you gonna stay the night? If you are we'll need to make dinner." Ace groaned,'When did I fall asleep?'

"What time is it?"

"7:30 P.M." Ace took out his phone,' Dad doesn't really care where I am as long as I'm not kidnapped. I'll tell Thatch to get my spare uniform out for Luffy.' He quickly texted his butler and put the phone in his pocket. Ace smiled,"Guess I'll spend the night then."

"Cool! You're the first friend I've had over since I moved to Tokyo. I'm so excited!" Ace smiled,'Luffy is so cute.' Ace recalled when Luffy sexily took his shirt off earlier. He blushed,'He was also pretty sexy.' He shook his head, 'I like Luffy, but I don't like him like that.' Luffy walked out of the tiny room. Ace sighed,'Am I really gay? But, I don't feel like this with anyone else. Luffy is like, the precious little brother I've always wanted, how can I start liking him? Wait, I don't even know if I like , why am I so confused?' Luffy walked back into the room holding a red juice box.

"We don't own another futon, so you'll have to sleep with me. I brought you a juice as an apology," He said as he handed Ace the juice box. "It's a new brand called Devil's fruit. They're quite good actually, my favorite is the Gomu gomu kind. We were all out of that kind so I brought you the Mera Mera kind." Ace put the small straw in and took a sip,"I like it, thank you." Luffy smiled ,"You're welcome!"

"Luffy! I'm home!"

"Shanks?" Luffy grabbed Ace's hand and ran out of the room."Shanks!" Shanks took off his jacket and scarf,"Oh, Luffy you brought a friend home?" Luffy nodded,' H-he's holding my hand! Why the heck am I freaking out?'

"You're home early."

"Yea, solved the case I was working on so my boss let me head home early." Luffy looked over at Ace,' Ace seems so fidgety today, maybe he really is sick.'

"Shanks, this is Ace. Ace, this is Shanks, he's my caretaker." Shanks held out his hand,"Nice to meet you." Ace let go of Luffy's hand and shook Shank's," The pleasure is all mine."

"Have you guys eaten yet? I have the ingredients for hotpot if you haven't eaten anything yet."

"We haven't yet, I was wondering what we were gonna eat since we're out of food and you left me no money to buy anything."

"Wha- you mean you haven't eaten anything at all today?" Luffy shook his head and smiled,"Ace treated me to breakfast and lunch, he's a really good friend!"Shanks smiled and patted Ace on the shoulder,"Thank you." 'This guy is Luffy's father? They don't look anything alike. Well, Luffy refers to him by name so maybe an Uncle?' Shanks took his wallet out and handed Luffy a couple of bills,"This should last you for awhile." Shanks walked into the kitchen,"You guys can go hang out or whatever you want to do, It'll take a little while."

"Okay, well we're gonna go on a quick walk over to the park, and hang out for a little while."

"Be back in an hour,"Shanks yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay~" Luffy lead Ace out of the apartment complex and over to a nearby park. Luffy sat on a swing and looked up at the starless sky." In the mountains you can see stars everywhere." Ace sat down next to him,"I've been to the mountains before. When I was a little kid I lived with this angry old lady, a mean old man and their grandchild for a few years. I don't remember the details very well since it was before I was adopted by my father."

"Me and you have a lot in common. I used to play with my friend Sabo and this boy when I was younger. He was very wild and fun, a lot like what I imagined a big brother to be. I don't know what his name is though, so when he disappeared I could never find him. He used to always hang around this are we called Grey Terminal or he would dine in dash In The rich town Goa. I used to accompany him with my friend Sabo, it was the most fun I ever had. We even swore to be brothers with each other using the old sake Dadan had hid from us." Luffy laughed," I got into so much trouble with grandpa when he found out all of the mischievous things we did together." Ace looked at Luffy,'Is it really him?'

"Luffy, did you use to live with a curly haired lady and a vicious grandpa? Were you also friends with a blonde kid?" Luffy looked at him curiously,"How did you know?" Ace stood up and grabbed Luffy's shoulders,' He certainly looks like the kid I met years ago, that's probably why I was so nice to him. It's really him isn't it?' Ace smiled and hugged Luffy,'It is him.'

"Ace? What's wrong are you sick?"

"Luffy, do you remember anything else about the kid you met several years ago?"

"Of course I do, he had black hair, and dark eyes, with lots of freckles. He was kinda mean when I first met him though, but he warmed up to me." Ace stood back and looked into Luffy's eyes. "He actually looks a lot like yo-" Luffy's eyes widened.

"Did he spit on you the first time you met him?" Luffy's mouth opened and his big eyes got even wider. 'It couldn't be could it? But,how on Earth could Ace know all of the things he'd done with the kid in the past if he wasn't his long lost big brother?'

"Is it really you?" Luffy tugged on Ace's shirt and looked at him with teary eyes,"It' really you?" Luffy squinched his eyes shut so he wouldn't cry. 'I never thought I'd ever meet him again.' Ace hugged Luffy again, it'd been so long since he had a little brother. Luffy snuggled into Ace's chest,'It's really him isn't, grandpa? You told me he died in a fight in Grey terminal! Though I knew that was a lie but it was always a possibility. If only you were alive, I have so many questions to ask you.'


	8. Chapter 8

**It's official , I have no life. *sighs* But, if it's for** my** precious readers I shall write!**

Ace and Luffy walked back to the run down apartment complex. "I can't believe we were able to meet again,"Ace said putting his arm around Luffy's shoulder. 'Was Ace always this touchy? Must be because of his fever.'

"Yea, I'm so happy Ace is my brother! Hehe, who would've thought?" Ace smiled,'So I do like Luffy, but those were only the feelings of brotherly love. I'm glad I'm not gay.' "I can't wait to tell Usopp and Sabo!" Ace smiled, he liked that he had his precious little brother back.

"Speaking of Sabo, how is he? The last thing I remember was fighting with that gangster Bluejam with Dadan, how is she by the way?"

"Sabo is doing fine, I think, however Dadan and grandpa died in a house fire, which is why I moved here to live with Shanks." Ace frowned,'The old man and Dadan died? How on Earth could two of the strongest and most stubborn people die?' Ace sighed, he did have feelings for them. They were his caretakers since he was first born, Dadan would always be his mother figure, and Garp would always be, respected. 'Despite all our fighting I really did love them.'

"I'm sorry Luffy, I didn't know."

"It's all right I'm fine now. Shanks told me that we're gonna visit their graves tomorrow since It's Dadan's birthday, he said it'd be the right thing to do." Ace gulped,"Do you mind if I come with you two? I'd really like to visit them since it's been so long."

"Sure, the more the merrier you know!" Luffy opened the door to see the steaming hotpot on the table and Shanks staring at a newspaper, with a cigarette in his hand. Shanks looked up,"Oh, you two took a long time I was beginning to worry." Shanks tapped the ashes into the ash tray and put the cigarette in his mouth.

"That's because we found out we're brothers," Luffy said sitting down. "He lived in the mountains with Dadan and grandpa way before I did. When Grandpa took me into the mountains we became brothers! Exciting right? Never thought I'd ever get to see Ace again! He's also gonna come with us to visit Dadan and Grandpa!" Shank's mouth opened into a gasp,"You guys are brothers?! But I totally though Ace had a serious cr-" Shanks stopped when he noticed Ace's glare. Ace sat down next to Luffy and smiled.

"Well, it was my idea to drink the sake with Luffy and Sabo." Shanks put out his cigarette,"I'd heard about Sabo and Luffy becoming brothers but I didn't know there was another one."

"That's because you never met him and grandpa told me he died in Grey Terminal. You don't know how depressed Sabo and I were after grandpa told us that." Ace frowned,' Why did the old man tell them I died? Well, I mean I was kidnapped by some of Bluejam's thugs, but I still managed to beat them up! However, they had taken me to Tokyo and I had no idea where I was so I didn't know how to get back to the mountains. I didn't even know how to read a map so I got lost and ended up breaking into some rich guy's house. I was caught almost immediately, and was taken to meet Edward Newgate. Seeing how dirty and beaten up I was, he let me stay there for a few months then he officially adopted me.' Ace looked at Luffy who was gobbling up the hot, yummy meat. Ace turned his attention to the hotpot, 'He's taking all the meat!'

Ace giggled, when he remembered how they always use to fight for the meat at dinnertime. 'I really did want to meet the old man and Dadan again before they died. '

"Aah~ that was a good meal! Thanks, Shanks!" Luffy stood up and grabbed Ace's hand, dragging him into his room. "I'm sleepy, so you have to go to sleep to."

"You're sleepy? It's only 9 o'clock." Luffy frowned,"I like to go to bed early, simple as that." Luffy dug in his drawer,"Here, you can wear these, they should fit you and they're very comfortable." Ace quickly took off his hot uniform, neatly folded the pieces and made a small pile. Luffy stared at him the whole time he finally opened his mouth and walked over to Ace.

"Do you work out? If not, how on Earth do you get muscles like that?" He flexed," Even when I flex my muscles aren't as big as yours. Dadan told me girls like guys with muscles. It seems that no matter what I do, I just can't get big muscles." Luffy was clearly disturbed by the fact he didn't have big muscles.

"Well," Ace said slipping on Luffy's shirt and shorts. "A lot of the women like strong guys, like me, then again a lot also like sweet guys like you." Luffy frowned," I wanna be strong not sweet,"he grumbled. He crawled into the bed and turned his back to Ace. Ace couldn't help but chuckle,' Luffy really is to cute.'

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to meet a nice girl who loves and cares for you." The moment Ace said those words he regretted it,'I hope he doesn't ever find a girl like that though.' Luffy turned around and smiled,"Do you really think so?" Ace smiled and nodded,' Even if he does, it'll never last since I'l- wait why am I trying to ruin Luffy's chance at happiness? I don't really understand myself anymore, there must be something wrong with me.' Ace crawled into bed with Luffy.

"Ne~ Ace do you remember what we used to do when we used to sleep together." Luffy leaned forward and kissed Ace's forehead, and giggled at his surprised expression.

"W-why on e-earth did you do that?" Luffy shrugged,"Don't you remember? It was a goodnight kiss, you used to always give them to me before I went to bed." 'I most certainly don't remember ever doing that!' Luffy frowned,"It's your turn now."

"A-aren't we a little to old for this?" Luffy shrugged,"Really? If you say so, I thought it was all right since we hadn't done it in a really long time." 'Is he really going to make me kiss him.' Luffy looked at Ace with his big eyes and a slight frown on his lips. Ace leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead,"T-there happy?" Luffy smiled, and nodded. 'Thank god it's dark! I don't want him to see the blush I have on my face.'


	9. Chapter 9

Ace slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and layed back down,' I'm not very good in the mornings.' He closed his eyes again, and wrapped his arms around the warm figure laying next to him. He smelled the person's fluffy hair and let his hands slide up the shirt of the person sleeping next to him. He let his fingers rome around the pink nipples. 'Wait, wasn't I staying over at Luffy's place?' Ace opened his eyes,"Luffy?" He fell back, hitting his head on the floor. "Owww, that hurt." Ace sat up to see the sleeping figure slowly sit up and rub his eyes, as he previously did.

"What is it Ace?" Luffy let his shirt fall back down to his stomach and looked at the time. "It's only 7:00 o'clock go back to sleep." Luffy plopped his head back on the pillow and went back to sleep. 'D-did I just molest Luffy?!' Ace stood up,' I can't believe I just did that! What's wrong with me? I just molested my brother!'

Luffy slowly opened his eyes again,"What's wrong? Go back to sleep,"He said as he patted Ace's side of the bed. Ace stood up and crawled into the bed. Ace let his head fall onto the pillow and closed his eyes again. 'It's okay, Luffy didn't seem to notice. Besides, I was half asleep, any normal male would've done something like that in the morning.' Ace slowly drifted into sleep again, and so did Luffy. Shank's slammed the door open, a few hours later.

"Wakey wakey love birds we gotta go." Shanks looked at Luffy who had his arms wrapped around Ace this time. He laughed," You guys should start getting ready." Luffy slowly opened his eyes, climbed over Ace and walked out of the room. Ace kicked the covers off and walked out of the room, and into the bathroom next to Luffy. Luffy was brushing his teeth, when Ace walked into the bathroom. Ace chuckled when he noticed Luffy's wild bed hair,"Luffy your hair is sticking up. Luffy yawned after he was done brushing his teeth. Luffy began to comb his hair but his bedhead wouldn't go away.

"Try wetting you comb with water, that might help." Luffy wet his comb with water and combed his hair.

"Oh! It worked! Thanks Ace! You're a really awesome brother." Ace gently took the comb out of Luffy's hand and brushed his own hair.

"What time are we going to leave?" Luffy shrugged and walked out of the bathroom.

"Oi, Shanks what time are we leaving?"

"At 12:00 o'clock so that we can get halfway there at 6:00 o'clock and travel the rest of the day." Ace walked out of the bathroom,"Why don't we just take one of my private jets? It'll be a lot faster and won't cost any money." Luffy and Shanks looked at Ace,"You have a private jet?!" Ace nodded, slightly embarrassed at their reaction.

"Luffy, your brother's rich?" Luffy nodded,"This guy tried to buy an 8,000 yen ramen earlier." Shanks laughed,"Nyahaha 8,000 yen ramen?" Ace blushed,"Do you want to ride the jet or not?" Luffy and Shanks laughed.

"Thanks!" Luffy hugged Ace,"I'm looking forward to going back to the mountains with you!" Ace smiled and patted Luffy's fluffy hair.

"I'll call my butler and tell him to get to jet ready. I'm pretty sure my father took the big one so we'll just have to deal with the small one." Ace walked into the other room and took out his phone to call Thatch.

"Yo! Is this Ace?" Ace sighed,"At least act like a butler. Have one of the pilots prepare the private jet, I'm going to the mountains with my brother."

"Your brother? But Ace-san you don't have a br-"

"Yes I do, you'll find out later. Have you prepared uniform."

"Yes. Your father is using the big one so would the small one be sufficient enough, Ace-san?"

"Yea, just have it ready by the time I get there."

"Very well, anything else you need? Shall I send the car for you?"

"Yea go ahead and bring the car. We're only about five minutes away from the school in this apartment building not far from the Bellemere ramen shop."

"Very well, the car will be there shortly."

"Good," Ace said as he closed his phone. Luffy was sitting on the floor reading Sogeking.

"I really like this manga, It's really cool! Have your read it before?" Ace inspected the cover,"I've seen the anime but I haven't read the manga yet. The theme song is really catchy, have you heard it?" Luffy shook his head," What's it sound like?" Ace whistled a tune that sounded a lot like Luffy's favorite song, _The very very strongest. _

"That's so cool!" Luffy tried whistling the tune but no sound came out," Man, I suck at whistling." Ace's cell phone rang,"Hello?"

"The car is out front Ace-sama."

"Okay, we'll be out in a minute." Ace looked at Luffy," I have a car waiting at front. It'll take us to my house. We'll have to wait a little while for the jet to be prepared." Luffy nodded,"Shanks it's time to go." Shanks looked up from his phone and wrote something down on a piece of paper. _Something urgent happened at work that I have to take care of so you two boys can go without me. I can trust you two to be responsible right? _Ace and Luffy nodded.

"We'll be going then," Luffy whispered back to Shanks as he put his shoes on. Ace quickly picked up his uniform and put his shoes on. 'So, Luffy and I are gonna be alone?'

"C'mon,"Luffy hollered from down the hall. Ace gently closed the door behind him and ran to catch up with Luffy who was sprinting away. "We're racing like the old days! Bet you can't beat me anymore!"

"Don't count on it!" Ace ran in front of Luffy down the stairs. Ace and Luffy both pummeled straight into Jozu the driver who was holding the door.

"I won, Luffy!" Luffy lay on the side walk breathing heavily," W-why are you such a fast runner?" Ace smiled,'It's been a long time since Luffy and I raced against each other.' Jozu sat up,"Ace-sama please get into the car, Thatch is waiting for your arrival with freshly made treats for your friend."

"Snacks?" Luffy quickly got into the car, "Hurry up Ace!" Ace smiled and handed his uniform to Jozu. Jozu looked at Luffy,'Is that kid really Ace-sama's brother?' Jozu closed the car door and got into the drivers seat. "Take us home quickly." Jozu nodded and drove down the street towards Ace's mansion. "Wow, Ace You really are rich huh? This is the first time I've been in such an expensive car!" Ace chuckled,"It's mainly my father who is rich."

"Will I get to meet him? Your foster father, I mean."

"No, he's in Europe on a business trip, he'll be gone all month." Luffy frowned,'That's to bad I really wanted to see Ace's father.' Jozu stopped the car in front of a huge gate. He pressed a remote which opened the gate, and drove another ten minutes to reach the house. Ace opened the car door and helped Luffy out of the car. Luffy looked up at the big house. 'This isn't even an mansion it's a castle!'


	10. Chapter 10

Ace smiled at Luffy's surprised expression. The house had columns that reminded Luffy of the kind they had in Ancient Greece. Luffy walked up the stairs and looked at the finely trimmed rose bushes. 'This house is amazing! I wonder if its from Ancient Greece?'

"You don't need to be so surprised." Luffy shook his head,"This is the biggest house I've ever seen!" Thatch, opened the door for Ace and Luffy and lead them into the snack room. The snack room had a single crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, several bookshelves filled with books, and a grand oak wood table in the middle. Ace sat down next to the window which had an excellent view of the rose garden. Luffy looked at the marble floor,' Should I take my shoes off? I'm so confused.' Luffy sat down next to Ace,'Why do they need such a big table?'

"S-so Luffy, did anything else happen in the mountains." Luffy shrugged,"There was the time I got eaten by a snake, or maybe that time I got chased by a wild boar. But those kinds of things happened even when you were there, so nothing really unusual." Thatch opened the door and set a piece of Pecan Pie in front of Luffy and Ace.

"Are you allergic to nuts? If so I can take it back and exchange it for Lemon meringue." Luffy looked at the pie,'Lemon meringue sounds pretty good to.'

"Can I have a slice of the Lemon meringue to?" Thatch smiled,"But of course, you can have as much as you want. Feel free to make yourself at home, Luffy-san is after all Ace's long lost brother."

"He told you already?" Thatch smiled and nodded,"Newgate-sama has permitted you to stay here as long as you wish."

"You told father?" Thatch nodded, and quickly left the room.

"Something wrong Ace?" Ace shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing really important. I was just surprised Thatch told my father I had a brother." Luffy frowned,' Ace has been acting weird lately. Maybe he really is sick or maybe he has a brain tumor!' Luffy walked over to Ace and touched his forehead to Ace's. 'At least he doesn't have a fever.'

"Ace you don't have a fever, so why are you turning red?" Luffy gasped,'Maybe he really does have a brain tumor!' Luffy hugged Ace,"Ace you can't die on me! Don't die don't worry I'll do whatever I can to help you!"

"Y-you don't have to worry Luffy, I won't die. I'm not sick. C-can you let go of me now?" Luffy sniffled,"I don't want Ace to die though." Luffy embraced Ace harder, he was practically sitting on Ace's lap now. 'Oh my god, Luffy!' Luffy snuggled into Ace's chest," I don't want you to die." Ace sighed and patted Luffy's silky hair. Ace wrapped his arms around Luffy.

"It's okay. I'm not going to die." Thatch opened the door,"Luffy-san I've brought the lemon mering-." Thatch looked at the scene with slight amusement,"I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll tell the others not to disturb you so feel free to continue." Luffy turned around,"Thanks for the pie!" Thatch nodded and walked out of the room.

"Thatch, is a weird guy." Luffy shifted his weight so he was sitting on Ace's lap like he used to do when he was a kid. Ace shifted uncomfortably beneath him and picked up his piece of pie. Luffy took the pie from his hand. "You're sick, so I'll feed you. Here say ahh~" Ace slowly opened his mouth and Luffy gently fed him the piece of pie. "Do want a piece of my lemon to?"

"Y-you're lemon?!" Luffy picked up the piece of lemon meringue and put a slice in his mouth. "It's pretty good. Do you want to try some or not?" 'Oh, that's what he meant.' Luffy slid the piece of pie into Ace's mouth. "Do you like it ? I thought it was pretty good." Luffy put another piece inside his mouth. 'It's really yummy.'

"Luffy, don't you think it's time to get off my lap?" Luffy frowned and slowly got off Ace's lap. There was a knock at the door,"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you, but the private jet is ready." Luffy opened the door and licked the meringue off his lips.

"Can I have another piece of pie." Ace pulled his brother back and put his arm around Luffy's shoulder. 'Did he put his arm around me because he's so dizzy from his brain tumor? I have to help him some how!' Thatch signaled a maid who brought over a packaged box,"I'll lead you to the jet." Thatch led them outside into the huge garden filled with various vegetables and fruits. Luffy couldn't help snatching up a strawberry and quickly putting it in his mouth. He spat out the leaves and wiped his mouth. 'That was a good strawberry.'

"We're here, please feel free to board. We have prepared a lobster meal for you to dine on during your flight. Feel free to watch any movies or play any games." Luffy walked up the stairs next to Ace. The inside of the jet had four tan chairs, a Flat screen TV, several black cases filled with the latest action games and movies. Ace sat down on one of the chairs. Luffy hugged him again,"Are you sure you're feeling all right? I'm really worried, if we need to take you to a hospital or anything, just let me know."

"L-luffy I'm really all right. It's just been really hot lately, so I turn red really fast."

"Oh, is that it? I thought you had a brain tumor! I'm so glad you're all right!" Luffy happily sat down on the chair next to his. "Do you want to play a game? What kind of game station do you have?"

"PS3 , so you can try playing Skyrim, it's a really fun game, I think you'll like it. I'll help you get through the levels, since I've already completed it twice, it should be pretty easy."

"I heard that game is really hard though."

"Nonsense, it's pretty easy once you get the hang of it. Here go ahead and put the game into the PS3," Ace said as he handed the disk to Luffy. Luffy, walked over to the PS3 and gently slid the game into the game station.

"_All passengers please buckle your seat belts for take off. All passengers please buckel your seat belts for take off."_

Luffy excitedly ran back to his seat and sat down buckling his seat belt. "This is the first time I've ridden in a plane! It's kinda exciting and scary at the same time!"


	11. Chapter 11

Luffy threw the game controller on the ground and crossed his arms.

"I give up. I'm to dumb to play this stupid game,"he mumbled. Ace covered his mouth with his hand.'This is torture! Why is Luffy so cute even when he's pouting?' "I'm not smart enough to figure out the game like you did." Ace chuckled slightly, which made Luffy glare at him. "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing really, do you want to watch a movie instead?" Luffy smiled,"Okay! What do you want to watch? I'm in the mood for a comedy!" The stewardess walked over next to Luffy and refilled his cup with apple juice. "Thank you." Luffy turned to Ace,"It's all up to you. You can choose the movie." Ace smiled,"All right then, I'll pick a good one." Ace unbuckled his seat belt and walked over to the black movie case. He took out a blue disk that had a skull wearing straw hat on it, and held it up so Luffy could see. "Do you want to watch this? It's this funny anime about this boy who wants to become the pirate king and get the ultimate treasure." Luffy laughed,"Pirate king? What a weird guy!"

"Since you've never seen it before we'll start from the beginning." Luffy smiled,"Okay." Ace pressed the forward button on the DVD player, skipping the intro. He calmly walked back to his seat and crossed his legs. The stewardess brought out two silver platters with a lobster dinner on each, she gently set them down infront of Ace and Luffy on the foldable table the chairs had and walked away.

"You know what, Ace?"

"What?"

"For an anime, the main character is pretty handsome."

"Is he really now? What do you think about his older brother? I think he's pretty handsome, quite a looker." Luffy giggled,"He could use some work, the main character is still better than him."

"Really? I favor the older brother. I mean he has to deal with that troublesome little brother, always getting him out of trouble. I can kinda sympathize with the poor guy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing really, just a comment. I can't count all the times I had to get you out of trouble, so I simply stated the I sympathize with the older brother in the anime." Luffy stuck a piece of lobster in his mouth, he couldn't deny the fact that Ace always got him out of trouble. Ace looked at his expensive gold watch, ' We should be arriving soon. We're gonna have to walk up the mountain since we don't have a car, and there are no taxi's in the mountains. We're probably just gonna have to go through Grey Terminal.'

"Luffy, where are Dadan and the old man buried?" Luffy shrugged,"Somewhere in the mountains? The rest of the crew still occupy the house so they'll be able to tell us where they buried them." Ace took off his watch and took out his wallet,'Money is useless, you'll just get yourself mugged. We'll probably just have to hunt for meat again.' Luffy stuck a bread roll in his mouth and pushed all his broccoli to the edge of his plate.

"Why don't you eat your broccoli, Luffy?" Luffy looked up at him," Because you said if I eat broccoli I'll never grow stronger and I'll stay a runt for the rest of my life."

"D-did I really?" Luffy nodded and stole Ace's bread roll off his plate. He began buttering it with his butter knife.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Luffy looked at him with the biggest, saddest eyes and best puppy eyes Ace had ever seen.

"Pretty please?" Ace stared into Luffy's puppy dog eyes for a little while. 'Why does he always do that when he knows I can't say no?'

"I-it's not gonna work Luffy. Give me back my roll." Luffy tried again,"Please?" 'Man, why do you have to be so cute Luffy?' "Fine. But, at least give me half of the roll." Luffy excitedly tore the roll in half. He handed the other half to Ace as he stuffed his half in his mouth. "This stuff is so good! I love the bread! Give my compliments to the chef." Ace smiled,"Will do."

_All passengers we will be landing in five minutes. I repeat all passengers we will be landing in five minutes.  
_

"I wonder if Sabo knows we're coming." Luffy took a sip of his apple juice and relaxed in his seat. "Man, that lobster was really good. I'm full, which is something I never thought I'd say."

_The plane had landed please get your bags. The plane has landed please get your bags. The jet door easily opened while the the crew put the stairs down.  
_

"Let's go Luffy." Luffy quickly stretched his arms out and excitedly got out of his chair. He smiled,'The air here really is a lot better than in Tokyo. The air here is just so, nostalgic.' Ace looked out of the jet's window,'This place really hasn't changed much at all. I wonder if some of the people I used to beat up still live here.' Ace walked down the steps next to Luffy. 'We should arrive at the edge of Grey Terminal in a few minutes, if we run.'

"Do you want to race?" Luffy smiled,"Always!" Luffy took off into a sprint with Ace hot on his tail. Ace laughed,'It's been so long!' They ran into Grey Terminal, leaping over the big pieces of junk that got in their way. Ace jumped over what appeared to be a broken barrel and easily dodged the sharp pieces of rusted iron that stuck out from a broken car hood. Ace stopped for a second and picked up a pipe,'This is just like the one I used to use. Though the other one was a thousand times better this will do.' Luffy had already disappeared from sight,' Luffy still doesn't know that I have some tricks up my sleeve.' Ace ran through the woods on the mountain and turned left when he saw the carved out X he had put on a tree several years ago. He swung from a sturdy vine and let go, dropping to the bottom of the hill. He easily landed on his feet and walked the path he'd secretly made. He started running up a vast, empty field until he arrived at their old tree house. He climbed up the ladder into their old tree house.

'This place is still the same.'

"Oi, who the hell are you?" A blonde with a worn down blue top hat, dirty brown pants and stained white shirt put his pipe on Ace's shoulder. Ace smiled,"Is it r-really you?"

"Sabo! Did Ace beat me?" Luffy jumped up the stairs and hugged Sabo. Luffy sighed,"Why do you always win, Ace?" Ace shrugged,"Just 'cause you're my lil bro, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you in a competition." Ace turned his attention to Sabo,"How's it go'in,Sabo?" Sabo quickly wiped his eyes and walked into the tree house, triggering all the traps they set up together. Sabo struggled underneath the net that flew out at him when he stepped on the wire trap. Ace laughed,"Good to see you to!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Just hurry up and get me out of this net!" Ace laughed as he carefully stepped over the other traps they had set. Ace carefully untangled the net and lifted it off Sabo.

"How did you manage to set off one of the traps you came up with yourself?" Sabo wiped his face,"Shut up,"he mumbled.

"I just, never thought, I'd ever see you again. Gramps told me you were dead! Do you know how surprised I was when I saw it was you? I thought you were a ghost!" Sabo took off his hat and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. Ace patted his head,"It's been a long time since I've seen you to!" Sabo wiped his eyes again and stood up putting his hat on again.

"I take it that Luffy already told you about Dadan and Gramps?" Ace solemnly nodded, and frowned. "Follow me." Sabo picked up his pipe and jumped down to the ground. Ace and Luffy quickly followed behind. "The rest of the crew still live in the old house, Dadan left something for you guys. They kept it a secret from Gramps, so I have absolutely no idea what it is, but they've been waiting for the day you two return so they can give it to you."

"What could Dadan possibly leave us? She was a thief!" Sabo shrugged and looked Ace up and down.

"You look like you're doing well. I heard that Edward Newgate's son was named Ace, I never thought it was you though." Ace took his hands out of his pockets and moved several vines out of the way.

"How did you know that?"

"I was forced to take my father's position as a noble after my mom and father died in a plane crash. I've had to make several trips around Japan, and I'd heard news about the richest man in Japan having a delinquent adopted son. I didn't know the full name though, I'd only heard his name was Ace."

"If you've taken over your fathers position, what are you doing here in the woods?"

"I work my butt off so I can take an annual month's leave so that I can visit Dadan and Gramps. Besides," Sabo turned to Ace and smiled with all of his teeth,"This place is my home, I'd never leave." Sabo stopped as he stared up at the newly built house.

"I haven't been able to face them after Dadan and Gramps died. I leave flowers at the porch everyday but I've never seen them come out of the house since that time." He walked up to the door and knocked.

"Oi! I've brought Ace and Luffy here so open up! Isn't it about time you told us where you buried Dadan and Gramps?" There was silence, then the door slowly creeked open. Dogra, wearily stepped out and looked at the three boys. He motioned for them to come inside and opened the door wider. The once lively house, that used to be filled with happiness and good memories, had burned to the ground. In it's place stood a dull, lifeless house, that couldn't compare to their original home. Dogra walked into another room and came back holding three packages. He handed each boy one and put a backpack on.

"I've fulfilled my last promise with Dadan, I will take you to the grave site, but this will be the last time you'll ever see me." Dogra walked past them and lead them through the woods. He took them down a path that Ace had surprisingly never seen before, and lead them to the top of a grassy hill. Two gray grave stones were resting on the top of the plain grassy hill. Dogra wiped his eyes and walked away, into the dark woods.

"I guess he's going to go meet up with the others." Ace looked at the grave stones and turned around,"I'm gonna go get some flowers real quick." Ace walked into the woods and walked down over next to a quiet running stream. At the end of the stream was a beautiful field of flowers, he looked at the brown package, and quickly set it down on a big rock. He quickly picked enough of Dadan's favorite flower for all three boys and picked his package up again. He walked back up the grassy hill, to see, Sabo leaning against a tree quietly looking up at the sky, and Luffy on his knees touching the grave stones with the tip of his hands. Ace set all of the flowers on Dadan's grave, even though she was tough looking, she also had a very feminine side. The old man would probably rise from the grave and kill him if he put any flowers on his grave.

"Lets open our packages now,"Ace said unwrapping his. He opened the tiny box to reveal the red beaded necklace Dadan always used to wear around her neck. There was a small note underneath the red beaded necklace.

_Ace, I've got quite a few things to say to you! But the first is that no matter how much of a troublemaker you were, I loved you. For someone as unattractive as me I was cursed with three troublesome boys! My goodness, you guys were such a handful, I can't express how much trouble you boys were! Still, you guys were the children I never had, and I slightly disappointed that I'll never had the chance to see the three young troublemakers grow into fine men. If you are reading this I'm probably dead and couldn't tell you all this in person. Just remember I'll always be watching you and if you do anything bad I'll curse you! Ace, become a fine man and make me proud.  
_

Ace smiled, Dadan was still the same, even if she was dead. He took the big necklace out and put it over his head and let it fall down to his neck. He blinked several times,' Not crying is harder than I thought it'd be.' Luffy opened his package and put his hand in front of his eyes,'No! I can't! If Grandpa saw me cry he'd probably turn over in his grave!' He shook his head and pulled out the note and his gift. He laughed of all the things Dadan could've given him, it was bandages!

_Luffy, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, stop getting into fights! Even if you barely hurt them, I don't really care. I said not to and you won't! There is so much more to life than fighting, don't forget that. Still, if there is a time you have to fight at least be sure to kick their ass!  
_

Sabo looked at Aces and Luffy's gift.'Those gifts were kinda random.' He opened his package and took out a sea blue tie that matched his eyes.

_Hey Mr. fancy pants! I don't care if you're a noble or not you'll always be a rugrat in my eyes. I don't mind if you play dress up, just don't forget who you really are, or about your precious family. _

'Man, should've known she say something like this. Still, this is the best gift I've ever received.' Sabo looked up at the sky, 'Don't worry, I'm still the same useless rugrat, and I'll probably always be one.'


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thanks for reading this far! Hehe thanks for the nice reviews to :)**

Sabo ran a finger down the tie,'This must've been pretty expensive, since it's pure silk.' Sabo sighed and set the tie and set the note back into the package.'She probably stole it from one of the nobles in town. Oh well, its probably the rich bastards fault for doing something to Dadan.'

"What do you want to do now?" Ace walked over to Luffy and helped him off the ground. "Are you okay?" Luffy smiled and nodded. He jumped up and grabbed Ace's shoulders and pulled him to the ground in an arm lock. "L-luffy what are you doing?"

"You got her beads?! No fair! She gave me bandages!"

"W-well, that was because you always use to get into fights with people."

"That was you Ace!" Sabo walked over to Ace and Luffy,"What are you two fighting about?"

"N-nothing! Luffy's just a little jealous,"Ace said trying to get Luffy off. Sabo pulled Luffy off Ace and into his arms. Luffy struggled in Sabo's arms,"C'mon Sabo I was just playing with him!"

"Luffy, if you keep sticking to Ace, I'll get jealous. I mean, I haven't seen you in about half a year, and you haven't even hugged me yet." Luffy smiled and hugged Sabo,"You're right! Sorry! I didn't know you were sad that you didn't get a hug." Ace stood up and dusted the dirt off his pants.'What on Earth is Sabo doing to Luffy? What does he mean he'll get jealous? Could it be, that while I was gone, something happened between these two?! That can't be possible right? I mean we're brothers after all, wait, Luffy is so cute, even I was even tempted to lay a hand on him. These two have been together since after I was kidnapped, it's definitely possible. Oh my gosh! What on Earth was Sabo thinking doing that to Luffy!' Sabo put a hand on Ace's shoulder and hugged him.

"You didn't hug me yet either." Sabo laughed and picked up his pipe, resting it on his shoulders. 'Could it be, that Sabo just got really clingy?' "Do you guys want to go get dinner?" Ace smiled,"Sure, but I don't have my pipe." Sabo handed Ace his pipe,"I'll give you mine. Since I gave you my pipe you're responsible for dinner. Luffy and I will go pick some berries or something. Can you handle it? Its been a while since you last went hunting." Ace nodded,"Don't worry, I remember how."

"Yosh! Let's go find some fruit!" Luffy grabbed Sabo's hand and dragged him into the forest. 'I've got to get a hold of myself. I can't believe I got jealous over nothing.' Ace took off his shirt and wrapped it around the branch of a nearby tree,'Damn, it's so incredibly hot here. I'll come get my shirt back later.' He walked into the woods and grabbed a vine. He swung from vine to vine and landed on the branch of a tree. He sat on the branch of the tree and stared up at the sky. 'Man this place is nostalgic. I wonder if my treasure is still here,' he thought as he opened a hidden door and took out a picture of Dadan, Gramps, Luffy, Sabo and Ace along with the thieves standing in front of the house. Ace giggled, Luffy had a bump on his head from when Gramps hit him, and Ace had a black eye from getting into a fight the day before. 'This is the only picture I have with everyone. Makino-san suggested we take one since it was a day before the annual festival.' Ace quickly put the picture back into the hidden door and stood up. He looked at the wild boar hurriedly running around in the field.

He jumped down slamming the pipe straight into the wild boars head. Ace stood there for a moment and poked it with his pipe. He jumped up,'All right! A one hit K.O!' Ace took a knife out of his pocket and quickly began skinning the boar.

Luffy yawned and took a bite out of a weird looking purple fruit. 'I've never seen this type of fruit before. It taste's kinda gross, almost like rubber.'

"Luffy, what on Earth are you doing!" Sabo ran over to Luffy and inspected the fruit he ate. "I can't believe you just ate that. Don't you remember that this place has tons of dangerous fru-," Sabo stared at Luffy. Luffy's jaw slowly fell to the floor." Luffy what's happening to your face?!"

"What do ya mean?" Luffy stood up and grabbed Sabo's shoulder,"L-luffy Your arm just stretched."

"Oh my gosh! What's happening to me?"

Ace yawned and picked up his haul of meat he'd put in his shirt and swung it over his shoulder. Ace picked a fruit with weird designs on it, off a bush.'What's with this weird looking fruit? Does it really matter? Well, it could be dangerous, well whatever. It looks good at least.' Ace took a bite of the weird looking fruit and swallowed it. He grabbed a nearby vine and took another bite. 'It tastes pretty good, it's got kinda of a weird fiery taste.' He sniffed the air,'It smells like somethings burning.' Ace fell from the vine, onto the base of the hill and landed on his butt,'The hell?' Ace screamed and dropped the shirt full of meat onto the ground.

"My hand's on fire! Shit! What was that saying again? Stop, drop, and roll?" Ace got on his back and rolled in the dirt. 'It's not working! I'm on fire! Wait, I'm not burning. It's more like my hand, became fire. How do I get it to stop? My other hand is not on fire. This is weird, I've got to find Sabo and Luffy.' Ace picked up the shirt of meat and ran through the woods to their hideout. Ace chucked the bag of meat over his head onto the porch of the hideout and climbed up the ladder. Sabo turned around,"Ace just in time something weird is happening to Lu-" Ace showed his flaming hand to Sabo and Luffy.

"Guy's my hand's on fire!"

"What the hell? You're on fire!" Sabo quickly ran over to the corner and picked up and old fire extinguisher,"I hope this thing still works." He pulled the clip, aimed at Ace and pushed down on the handle, releasing the white foam everywhere.

"That's cold!" Sabo dropped the extinguisher and walked over to Ace,"Okay your hand is not on fire any more." Sabo sighed,"Did you by any chance eat a weird looking fruit?" Ace shrugged,'Weird looking fruit? Does he mean the one I got from the bush?' Ace nodded,"I grabbed one off a random bush. It was pretty good it had kind of a fiery taste to it." Sabo sighed,"So Luffy's body has turned to rubber and yours has turned into fire?"

"Wait, You mean Luffy ate a weird fruit to?" Sabo nodded and walked over to Luffy,"His body has completely turned to rubber!" He grabbed Luffy's hand and pulled it over to Ace. "Oh my gosh! Luffy are you all right? Does it hurt?" Luffy shook his head,"I'm fine! It probably hurts worse being on fire!"

"That's the weird thing, I wasn't in pain when I was on fire." Sabo sighed,"You two are idiots! What kind of person eats a random fruit they found in the middle of the woods? Jeez, I have no idea how to fix you guys, we're screwed."


	14. Chapter 14

"What do ya mean we're screwed? We've got to go school, and everything we can't just become some type of superhuman being." Ace sighed, "I don't know what we're gonna do. What if I accidentally burn something down? Or what if Luffy stretches out in public or something?"

"Well, you guys will just have to learn to contain your powers. Who knows, it might only last for a day." Ace looked at his hand,"I hope so. I don't want to be a weird flame guy for the rest of my life." Luffy stretched out his cheek ,"Why not? This is pretty cool! It's fine as long as nobody else knows right? I wonder if other things can stretch~" Luffy looked down at his pants.

"If every part of my body could stretch I'd be a lady killer!" Sabo laughed,"Yea! Wish I could do something like that!"

"L-luffy you shouldn't talk about things like that!" Luffy shrugged,"It's not like we're girls, what's wrong about it? Or could it be your jealous?"

"It's not that I'm jealous or a-anything! Its just that I'm hungry and I don't want to talk about these things while eating!" Ace walked over to the bag of meat,'That was a close one.' He picked it up and brought it over next to the fireplace.

"Oh! You're right, that would be kinda inappropriate!" Ace took out the chunks of meat and set them on a plate.

"Sabo, do you have a lighter?" Sabo laughed and pointed at Ace.

"Can't you just light the fire yourself?" Ace shrugged and pointed a finger at the fireplace,'How do I do that though?' Ace pointed a finger at the fireplace,'Flame go!' Ace stared at the fireplace and pointed again,' Okay, well that didn't work. So, what the hell am I supposed to do?'

"How the hell am I supposed to control a power, if I don't even know how to use it?"

"Woah, Ace calm down! Don't get mad! You're on fire!" Ace looked down his arm this time his entire was on fire.

"Holy shit!" Ace moved his arm in the air in an attempt to put his arm out.

"Ace calm down! Don't move around this place is made of wood." Ace calmly took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. 'I'm on fire now so I should be able to light the fire.'Ace moved his arm and pointed a finger at the fireplace, this time a tiny fireball shot out and lit the wood in the fireplace on fire.

"I-it worked!" Sabo sprayed the white foam onto Ace again,"That's great an all, but you need to know how to turn yourself off." Ace sighed,"Stop spraying that stuff on me! It's cold as hell!" Ace wiped the foam off his arm and sat down. Ace put several pieces of meat into a black skillet and placed it in the fireplace. Ace grabbed a piece of Luffy's arm,"This power could be useful, I guess. I mean if you get struck by lightening you won't die, or if you get shot your body will repel it." Ace sighed,"What are we gonna do about school though?" Sabo shrugged,"Do you think you could leave school like I did?" Ace shook his head,"All my home tutors quit on me. They said I was to much of problem child." Sabo sighed,"That's sounds like you."

"I don't want to leave school! I finally made friends like Usopp,Nami,Zoro and Robin! I even got to meet Ace again, why should we quit? All we have to do is hide it!"

"Luffy calm down. We're just trying to figure out how we're gonna survive. I mean we don't even know if these powers are permanent, so nothing is certain." Ace took the skillet out of the fireplace," Looks like it's done." Ace evenly divided the pieces of meat onto three plates.

"Yosh! Let's dig in!" Luffy stretched his hand out and grabbed a plate. He quickly picked up a big piece of meat and stuffed it into his mouth. Ace grabbed his plate and did the same. Sabo grabbed a fork and slowly cut his meat into even slices. 'Screw this, why do I have to have manners here?' Sabo stuffed the pieces of meat into his mouth.

"Do you have any blankets?"

"Only the old ones we used to have. I didn't bring any futons so if you were hoping to sleep on one you're out of luck."

"Nah, I was planning on sleeping on the floor anyways." Luffy set his empty plate down," Could've killed a bigger animal Ace, I'm still hungry."

"Well that's tough! Deal with it." Luffy laughed,"You're so mean!" Ace smiled,"Thank you very much." Ace layed down on the wooden floor and looked up at the ceiling,'I hope this power only lasts for a day.' Ace closed his eyes and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

"Ace~ Oh Ace~" Ace opened his eyes,"What is it Luffy?" Luffy pulled his cheek and stretched it.

"I'm still stretchy. What do we do now?"

"Well, Your power isn't really a problem as long as you don't get a girlfriend."

"What do you mean?" Ace smirked," Well, if you hold hands with her, what if she accidentally stretches your arm? Or what if you end up stretching in front of her? There are so many reasons getting a girlfriend would be bad for you." Luffy frowned,"I see." He looked up Ace with big teary eyes,"Then does this mean I'm gonna be a virgin forever?" Luffy hugged Ace," This sucks. I haven't even had my first kiss yet." Ace smiled,'He's so cute. He hasn't even had his first kiss!'

"Don't worry Luffy you'll always have me." Luffy looked up and smiled. 'This is perfect! Now Luffy will never get a girlfriend!'

"What are you two homo's doing?" Sabo rubbed his eyes, and yawned. He quickly buttoned his shirt up again and put his pants back on.

"N-nothing I'm just comforting Luffy. He's depressed about still having powers."

"So, you two still have those weird powers?" Sabo put a hand on Ace,"This is so weird! I mean you totally feel like a human, how can you turn into fire?" Ace shrugged,"I dunno it kinda just happens." Sabo smirked,"If you could control your power, then you could rule the world!" Ace smacked Sabo on the head,"Why would I want to do that?" Sabo laughed,"Just a thought. I mean besides being kind of a freak your still pretty much a normal human. All you need to do is control your flames and you'll be fine. How many days are you guys gonna stay here? You guys could learn how to control your powers after all nobody really lives here."

"Well, we were supposed to leave tomorrow morning so we could go to school on Tuesday."

"That's a problem. That means you two will only have a day to learn how to control your powers. I mean Luffy is fine as long as he doesn't stretch, but if you get angry you could burn a whole town down."


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! chapter 15!Never thought this story would make it this far so hizzah!  
**

"That's gonna be a problem. I've been told I have anger issues." Ace sighed,'It's gonna be especially bad if some thugs come after me at school or something. I don't mind the fact I can't fight anymore, it's just the fact that even if I stop being a delinquent, people will still come after me. If they do, they're only gonna get their asses set on fire, I'm not gonna hold back on them, since it's not my style to be nice. This really sucks, I've become some type of weird super human.'

"Luffy, I need you to do something for me. I need you to try and punch me so that I can know i-" Luffy stood up and brought his arm back,"Gomu gomu no pistol!" Luffy punched Ace sending his flying into the wall. Luffy laughed,"You flew!"

"Luffy you asshole! I didn't tell you to punch me so hard that I flew!" Luffy stuck out his tongue and ran out of the tree house. "Damn, he even gave his attack a cool name. Wait up Luffy!" Ace ran of of the tree house after Luffy. Sabo sighed,'Those two are still the same. It's better that way, I suppose.'

"Luffy! Wait up!" Luffy turned around and stuck his tongue out,"No way! If I do, you'll just punch me!" Ace stopped,'You little!' He readied his fist,"Hiken!" A mass array of flames shot out of his hand towards the forest, setting an acre of trees on fire. Ace stood there stunned, and looked at his flaming hand. 'Did I really just aim that at Luffy?' Luffy laughed,"Wow! I give up! I don't want you to kill me or anything!" Luffy ran into the forest laughing wildly.

"How the hell am I supposed to put out that fire? Forest fires spread like crazy!"

"Anything's possible with money, Ace." Sabo pointed at the fleet of planes in the sky. "Don't worry about it, those planes will put the fire out before it reaches the city." The planes sprayed water from some type of hose they had in the plane. Ace exhaled,'That's a relief.' Sabo took his hat off,"That power of yours is really dangerous." Ace frowned,"I know, I just didn't expect it to be so, powerful. If I didn't miss, that would've hit Luffy." Ace relaxed and his hand became normal again. 'How the heck am I gonna control a power that could kill someone?'

"_All Clear, Sabo-sama."__  
_

Sabo took a walkie talkie out of his pocket and press a button. "Stand by. We don't know if it'll happen again. Restore your water supply."

"Sabo?" Sabo smiled,"I've done quite well for myself. Money is expendable but my precious home and brothers aren't!" Sabo put the walkie talkie back in his pocket. "Have you ever seen the movie Hulk? You know the one with the big green guy? Maybe your power is like that only with out you going all green and stuff."

"Maybe you're right." Sabo put a hand on Ace's should,"You shouldn't worry about Luffy so much. You two have always hand some type of super human strength. Now, you two just have these unbelievably cool powers! I'm kinda jealous! I guess we should begin practice now." Sabo took a candle out of his pocket and set it on a faraway rock. "Try lighting only the wick." Ace pointed his finger,'This should be easy enough right?' Ace's finger turned to fire and a small fireball shot out of his finger. The fireball headed towards the candle and melted it immediately when it touched the candle.

"Well, that sucked. Try only lighting the surface of the wick, don't send a fireball." Sabo took another candle out of his pocket. 'Wonder if snapping would work.' Ace snapped his fingers creating a small fire on the tip of his forefinger. Ace calmly walked over and lit the wick of the candle. "Good, now try doing that from faraway," Sabo said blowing out the candle."

"It's not as easy as it sounds Sabo." Sabo laughed,"Quit whining, you'll get it eventually! I spent hours researching stuff on how to help you control your powers. It seems like the fruit you two ate is called Devil's Fruit. A company was recently sued under suspicion of using the fruit in their juice boxes. They're extremely rare and almost impossible to find. Each fruit can sell for about 40 million yen!"

"40 million?! Then how the heck did we manage to find two in the same forest?" Sabo shrugged,"At least you two aren't the only ones. They say the side effects of eating it is not being able to swim for the rest of your life." Ace scratched the back of his head,'At least we're not the only ones who have these weird powers.'

"It's also only a rumor, but they said your dad is also a devil fruit eater."

"What? That's impossible I've lived with him for 7 years and I've never seen him use a strange power before." Sabo shrugged,"Well, It's only a rumor." Ace took out his phone,"Hold on I'm gonna call him."

"You're just gonna call him?"

"Why not? There's no harm in asking." Ace held up a finger to quiet Sabo.

_"Hello? Ace?"_

"Hey dad! I wanted to ask you a quick question. Are you a devil fruit eater?"

_Edward laughed,"How do you know about that?"_

"Well, I accidentally ate one in the forest. I heard a humor you ate one to, so I thought I'd ask." Ace stretched his arm, moving the phone from his ear.

_"YOU WHAT?! I SWEAR TO GOD THIS IS WHY I DON'T I LEAVE YOU ALONE. I SHOULD'VE NEVER LET YOU GO WITH THAT BOY!" _

"Well I kinda just ate one. So, you are one? Cool! We'll talk more when I get back. Bye bye!"

_"Oi Ace don't you dare tur-" _Ace turned his phone off and set it on fire.

"So, it seems the rumors were true."

"What rumors?" Luffy set down a pile of fruits and began eating one.

"Luffy what are you doing?"

"Relax, this one doesn't look the one I ate before." Sabo put his hat back on. He put his hand on his hip," Yea, but that fruit is called the Love fruit. It's known for making anyone who eats it extremely horny." Luffy spit the fruit out of his mouth,"Why don't you tell me that before I eat it?"

"S-so you ate the fruit Luffy?" Luffy turned to Ace and nodded,"What do you think is gonna happen to me?"


	16. Chapter 16

Sabo rummaged through the fruit pile,"Jeez, Luffy you've been really careless when you picked these fruits." He separated the fruit into three piles, he pointed to the ones on his right. "These are the poisonous ones," he pointed to the ones on his left," These ones are more Love Fruits," then he pointed to the ones in the middle,"These are the edible ones." Sabo picked up the poisonous fruits and the Love Fruits and chucked them into the forest.

"Sabo, what's gonna happen to me?" Sabo laughed,"Like I said you'll just get extremely horny, that's about it. It depends on the amount you ate. If you ate the whole fruit you'd probably be driven to attack Ac- one of us, but you only had half, so I don't really know how bad you'll be. It all depends on the person in the end, I guess." Sabo sat down on a rock,"This really is to funny though, I'd think you would've learned your lesson on how bad you are at picking fruit by now." Ace put a hand on Luffy's shoulder,"Don't worry you'll be all right." Luffy slowly took Ace's hand off his shoulder and looked up at him with a slight blush.

"U-um Ace, I think it'd be for the best if you don't touch me so much," Luffy said looking away from him. Sabo laughed and walked over to Ace putting his hand on Ace's shoulder,"Don't worry Ace, if he's really driven to attack someone, it'd probably be you," he whispered.

"W-what do you mean, S-sabo?" Sabo smirked when Luffy nervously glance up at Ace again. Luffy quickly looked back down,'No! I can't have pervy thoughts about Ace! He's my brother, it's wrong!'

"U-um Sabo how long does it last?" Sabo smiled,"That's the funny part, you'll be horny all day!" Luffy quickly glanced up at Ace and looked down just as quick. Ace quickly picked up one of the edible fruits and took a bite out of it. Sabo gave Ace a weird look but kept quiet, as he watched Ace sit down on a rock. 'Oh my gosh! Why is god punishing me? Luffy is being undeniably sexy, and Sabo is treating this like a game.'

"I think I'm gonna go by the river, I'll be back in about an hour so don't come looking for me." Luffy hurriedly walked into the jungle,'I don't think I can last with Ace there. I can't keep having pervy thoughts about Ace!' Sabo sat next to Ace and grinned,"You two are real dunces ya know?" Ace took a last bite of the fruit and threw the remains behind him. Sabo pointed to the fruit remains,"You two should be more careful of what you eat. I can't really blame you though, you haven't been here in years, but Luffy has only been gone for about half a year so that was careless on his part." Ace gave him a weird look and notice the slight smirk on Sabo's lips.

"Sabo, please don't tell me, that the fruit I randomly picked up from the edible pile, is a Love Fruit." Sabo grinned,"All right, but you have terrible luck since that really was the only Love Fruit in the pile."

"Sabo!"

"What? It's not like its my fault you ate it! The rest of them are totally edible," Sabo picked up a fruit and took a bite out of it. "See? We used to eat these all the time when we were younger." Ace sighed,"I ate the whole fruit!" Sabo laughed, " I know! Both you and Luffy managed to eat the same fruit! I could've sworn I separated them right though, The Love Fruit must've accidentally rolled into the edible pile." Ace glared at Sabo,"I'm sure it did," he said menacingly. Sabo quickly got up and walked away,"Just remember this isn't my fault!"

'I don't know if he's right though, I don't feel horny at all. Maybe he got the fruit mixed up for a look a like, that would be nice.' Ace walked over to the tree and climbed up the rope and wooden ladder Sabo made. 'I'm glad Sabo made a ladder, I'm not very good at climbing trees anymore. I should take a nap, it's a nice day out. I've been sleeping quite well lately despite having narcolepsy. I've had to take naps every hour in school, for about 30 minutes.' Ace smiled,' Even though I don't study and miss the lessons I still make straight A's.' Ace layed downed on the cool wooden floor. 'I think my body temperature has become higher since I ate a Devil's fruit. I haven't needed to use a blanket after I got them.' Ace rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. 'I wonder how Luffy's doing.'

Luffy dunked his head into the fast running river. He quickly pulled his head out of the icy water. He sighed,'I'm still having pervy thoughts about Ace.' He blushed, at the fact that he wanted Ace to touch him more. He wanted Ace to kiss him over and over. Luffy shook his head,'No! He's my brother, that would be wrong!' Luffy sighed and looked at the shoulder where Ace had touched him earlier. 'This is not good. It's like Sabo said, I'm horny. I've never been this horny before though!' Luffy looked at the approaching crocodile in the river,'I should probably head back to the hideout and take a nice nap.'

Ace groaned,'It feels like something hard is rubbing against my knee. Maybe it's Luffy? That would be nice.' Ace moved his leg slightly.

"Ah~"

'Ah~?' Ace opened his eyes to see Luffy rubbing against his knee.

"L-luffy what are you doing?!" Ace tried to move from underneath Luffy. Luffy shivered,"Please don't move so suddenly, Ace." Ace looked at Luffy who was rubbing against him. Luffy was looking down at him with lusty eyes, slightly damp hair, and parted lips. Luffy leaned forward and planted his cute pink lips on top of Ace's. Luffy blushed,"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It kinda just happened, and then you suddenly moved." He turned his head away,"I'm sorry Ace. Please don't hate me."

'What the heck is going on?'


	17. Chapter 17

Luffy lean forward and kissed Ace again, this time inserting his tongue. Luffy ran a hand down Ace's toned muscles and made small circles around Ace's nipples. 'What the hell is going on?! Is this a dream? No, this feels to real to be a dream. I can't tell!'

"L-luffy?! What are you doing?" Luffy frowned and looked at Ace with teary eyes. He wipes his eyes quickly,"Please don't hate me," he muttered. Luffy kissed Ace again,'This is bad, I'm getting turned on, I gotta stop Luffy.' Ace looked up at Luffy's lust stare and gulped. 'This is really bad.'

"H-hold on L-luffy try and calm down." Luffy shook his head,"I am calm!" Luffy proceeded to undo Ace's belt and shorts,"W-what are you doing?!" Luffy gently kissed Ace's neck. He nipped the tip of Ace's ear,"It's not fair if I'm the only one that feels pleasure," he whispered sexily.

Luffy ran his hand underneath Ace's shorts, he smiled when he heard a slight moan escape Ace's mouth. Ace grabbed Luffys hand,"You should stop there. I don't know what happened, but if you continue, it'll be bad." Luffy frowned and grabbed Ace's wrists, now towering over Ace. 'W-what's with this situation? Don't tell me, is he really gonna, try and top me? I can't burn him, what the hell am I gonna do?'

"O-oi Luffy calm down, try thinking this through."

"I already told you I am calm!" Luffy quickly removed Ace's shorts and underwear, exposing his erection to the cool air. Luffy smirked and tenderly kissed the tip of Ace's leaking penis. Luffy stuck his fingers in Ace's mouth,"Lick them,"he commanded. 'This is bad! My ass is in danger!' Ace struggled against Luffy's firm grip,'Why the hell is Luffy only now choosing to show his strong side?' Sabo entered the room and gasped, dropping the dear he'd killed in the process. Ace blushed and quickly bit Luffy's wrist. He pushed Luffy off and grabbed a nearby blanket to cover himself.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Well, I'm not just gonna let you top me so suddenly!" Luffy frowned and looked down at the floor,"I'm sorry,"he muttered. He stood up and walked out of the hideout. Sabo sighed,"It looks like I came at a bad time." Ace shook his head,"Actually, your timing couldn't of been better."

"What are you gonna do 'bout Luffy? He seemed pretty heartbroken, something must've happened, despite the fact he ate the Love Fruit." Ace shrugged,"I dunno what happened. I was taking a nap and when I woke up Luffy was on top of me." Ace wrapped the blanket around his waist, and looked out the open doorway. Sabo smirked,"It was pretty surprising to see Luffy on top of you though. I never thought you were a bott-" Ace smacked Sabo in the head,"Shut up! Luffy took me by surprise! That's the only reason he was on top!" Ace walked over to the doorway,"I'm gonna go look for Luffy, so you should get dinner ready." Sabo nodded and took a knife out of his pocket.

Ace slowly climbed down the ladder and walked towards the river.'I've never seen Luffy like that. What could've possibly happened to make Luffy lose control like that?' Ace blushed,'I can't believe he did all those things to me.' Luffy looked up when he heard the sound of something crushing the old leaves on the ground. Luffy sniffled, and wiped his face again,"W-what're you doing here A-ace?" Ace sat down next to Ace and patted Luffy's fluffy hair,"Have you calmed down yet?" Luffy hugged Ace,"You don't get it at all!" He glanced up Ace with teary eyes,"I was calm the whole time! I told you you already, there was another reason I did all those things."

Ace smiled and hugged Luffy back,'It's seems he's back to normal at least.' Ace gently caressed Luffy's head,"What made you do those type of things to me,"he said gently. Luffy frowned and snuggled into Ace's chest. 'There's no way I can tell him that I like him in a non- brotherly way.'

"I-it was because you told me I couldn't get a girlfriend, and that you'd always be there for me, so I thought it would be okay." Ace exhaled,'That's a relief, I thought it was something else.'

"Ne~ Ace." Ace smiled at Luffy,'He's way cuter when he's like this than when he's aggressive.'

"What is it?" Luffy nervously glanced up at Ace,"Do you have somebody you like?"

"U-um that depends on your definition of like. I like Robin but I don't love her if that's what you meant. I don't have someone I seriously like right now." Luffy smiled,'I know I don't have a chance, but I'm still happy he doesn't like anyone.'

"What type of girl do you like?" Ace shrugged,"A nice girl who can make me laugh. I don't really have a preference, I don't really care what they look like as long as they have a good heart." Luffy laughed,"I like funny girls with a strong will! I also like big boobs, but I don't really mind if hers aren't that big." Ace patted Luffy's silky hair again. Luffy grinned like a fool,'I'm probably the only one Ace is this open to.' Luffy snuggled his head into Ace's hand. Ace smiled,'Luffy is so cute! I prefer him like this then when he attacks.' Ace looked down and blushed,'I totally forgot I'm still only wearing a blanket.'

"Hey Luffy, I think it's time we go back. It's getting dark and Sabo should have already prepared dinner." Luffy quickly grabbed Ace's hand," Ne~ Ace, I'm really sorry for what I did earlier. You can forget everything that happened. I promise I'll never do it again, so please don't hate me." Ace smiled and pulled Luffy up next to him.

"I could never hate my precious little brother. If I hated you, then I wouldn't of looked for you." Luffy smiled and hugged Ace, quickly darting off to the hideout afterwards. Ace walked slowly back to the hideout, enjoying the evening stars.


	18. Chapter 18

**Phew~ I finally had time to write the next update! Sorry you guys had to wait so long! I've been really busy lately and only now had time to update. **

Ace climbed up the rope ladder, with one hand on the blanket wrapped around his waist, making sure it wouldn't fall down. Sabo looked up and quickly handed Ace a plate of dear meat as he walked in.

"You better eat this quickly or Luffy's gonna eat it for you." Luffy stuffed his last remaining piece of meat into his mouth. Luffy stretched his arm out grabbing Ace's plate. Ace quickly smacked Luffy's rubber hand, making him drop the plate. Ace easily caught the plate before it hit the ground. He smirked as he put a piece of meat into his mouth. Luffy frowned,"C'mon Ace, share your meat with me." Ace smiled and patted Luffy's silky black hair,"No way! This is my meat,"He said stuffing another piece into his mouth." Ace walked over to the corner and put on his shorts. He sat down next to Sabo, slowly eating his last remaining piece of meat. Ace smiled as he watched Luffy sprawl himself out on the wooden floor. Luffy smiled at Ace and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

"Hey Sabo, I've been meaning to ask you something." Sabo took off his hat,wiping the dirt from the top.

"What is it?" Sabo slowly unbuttoned his stained white shirt, quickly slipping it off his shoulders.

"Did I really eat a Love Fruit earlier? I mean, from what I've seen it only takes a few minutes to react." Ace looked Sabo in the eye,"If the effects work so fast why haven't I become horny yet?" Sabo sheepishly grinned,"Well, that's 'cause you didn't eat one,"he said in a small voice. Ace sighed,"Then why the hell did you say I did?"

"I told you because I was trying to help you and Luffy get together."

"You what?! Why the hell would you do that?!" Sabo put a finger to his mouth, signaling Ace too ssh so he wouldn't wake Luffy. Ace sighed,"Why would you try to get me and Luffy together?"

"Well, when I saw you had a huge crush on him I figured I should probably help you two. You never made a move so I thought I'd help you. I figured if I made you think you were horny, you might attack Luffy might, and well, you know." Sabo scratched the back of his head,"Never thought Luffy would attack you while you were sleeping, that was certainly unexpected." Ace blushed,"I don't have a crush on Luffy!" Sabo shrugged,"You totally do bro. Don't try denying it 'cause your face totally shows everything. Actually, it's so obvious, I'm surprised Luffy hasn't noticed. Well, even if someone confessed to Luffy he still probably wouldn't get it."

"I don't have a crush on Luffy,"Ace said menacingly. Sabo sighed,"Okay, then why do you spoil Luffy so much?"

"T-that's because he's my precious little brother."

"I'm younger than you, and you don't spoil me. Besides, when we were younger you would even yell or hit him if he ever cried, now you're willing to comfort him."

"T-that was because he can't get a girlfriend."

"Who exactly was the one who told him that? Face it Ace, your trying to monopolize him. Usually, if you try to monopolize someone that means you like them." Ace shook his head,"I only think of Luffy as a brother."

"No you don't! You think of me as a brother, you like Luffy! At least accept your own feelings, imagine how Luffy must feel!" Ace frowned,"What do you mean?"

"Luffy hasn't told you?"

"He hasn't told me what?" Sabo shook his head,"If he hasn't told you yet then I'm not going to tell you. Don't worry, you'll find out sooner or later."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry, my lips are sealed, I promised Luffy I wouldn't tell you." Sabo wrapped a red woolen blanket around himself and layed his head on another blanket he'd formed into a small ball. Ace sighed and put on his black shoes,"I'm gonna go out for awhile." Sabo sat up,"What do you mean? That's dangerous!" Ace put his hands in his pockets,"Don't worry I'm pretty strong."

"Fine! Get yourself killed! See if I care," Sabo said laying back down. Ace grinned and jumped down, landing on his feet. He made his forefinger fire and used it to light his way through the forest. 'Do I really act like I have a crush on Luffy? I can't believe Sabo thinks I like Luffy! That's insane! Just 'cause I told Luffy he can't get a girlfriend, Sabo's all suspicious. And what the hell did Luffy tell Sabo? Could it be that he likes some girl and told Sabo I told him he can't get a girlfriend?' Ace sighed,'I've never liked a person before so how would I even know if I like Luffy? I'm so confused!'

Sabo slightly nudged Luffy with his elbow,"It's wrong to listen to other peoples conversations." Luffy rolled over so he could look Sabo in his eye," I couldn't help it,"he muttered. Sabo gently caressed Luffy's head,"Are you all right? I know you've liked Ace for a while, so it must've hurt to hear him deny it so blatantly." Luffy looked at Sabo with teary eyes," It really hurts," Luffy said as he hugged Sabo.

"Luffy, don't cry. That idiot is just slow to realize his feelings. Don't worry, he's totally head over heals for you." Luffy looked up at Sabo,"Really? But he said he doesn't like anyone." Sabo sighed,'What the hell is that idiot doing? I heard he was a freaking Casanova! I heard he even got caught having sex with the school nurse one time! Could it be, that even though he dated people, he never seriously liked anyone before?'

"Don't worry, I'm positive he likes you! So don't give up quite yet, I'm sure you two can get together!" Luffy smiled and snuggled into Sabo's chest,"That'd be nice,"He mumbled as he drifted into sleep. 'This is bad if Ace sees this he'll get pissed!' Luffy wrapped his arms and legs around Sabo. Ace walked back into the room,"I'm ba-"

'Shit! This is the worst possible situation!'

"W-what are you doing back so early Ace?" Ace frowned,"I took a short walk and came back because there were a lot of mosquitoes." Ace picked Luffy up ff of Sabo, letting Luffy rest his head on his shoulder. Ace layed down on the floor, between Sabo and Luffy. Sabo rolled over and sighed,'Man he's possessive.'


	19. Chapter 19

Sabo slowly opened his eyes, and blinked them several times, taking in what he saw. Ace, had somehow latched himself onto Sabo sometime during the night. Sabo took Ace's arm off his waist,'I'm not a girl, you idiot.' He poked Ace in the stomach,"Hey, don't you two have to leave today?" Ace groaned and rolled over, he wrapped his arms around Luffy, who slowly opened his eyes. Sabo sighed,"Oi! Wake up!" He said kicking Ace in the middle of his back. Ace yawned and sat up, stretching his muscular arms in the air. Ace ran a hand through his messy black hair and yawned again.

"What do you want Sabo?"

"Don't you two have to go back to Tokyo today?"

"I guess? What about it?" Sabo smirked,"I've thought about it, and I've decided that I'll be coming to Tokyo with you."

"You really shouldn't Sabo. The air there smells really bad,"Luffy said rubbing his eyes. Sabo crossed his arms,"I've been to Tokyo before, besides, it'll only be for a little while, maybe a month or two at most." Luffy smiled,"Cool! Are you gonna go to school with us to?" Sabo smiled,"Only if you want me to." Ace grinned,"You sure the classes aren't gonna be to hard?" Sabo nudged Ace in the side with his elbow,"If Luffy can do it, so can I."

"Hey, Sabo. Can I borrow your phone real quick?" Sabo took his phone out of his back pocket and handed it to Ace. Ace quickly dialed a number and held the phone next to his ear.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Thatch I'm bringing back my other brother to, so prepare the guest room and some spare clothes, bye" Ace closed the phone and handed it back to Sabo.

"Let's get going, I want to get there before my dad does." Ace stood up and scratched his lower back,'I've been running around shirtless for awhile. I hope I didn't get a sunburn. Ace put his shoes on, while Sabo buttoned up his shirt. Ace wiped some dried mud off his shorts,'I haven't had a bath in awhile. Oh well, I'll take one when I get back home.' Luffy put on his sandals and yawned,'What happened last night? How did I end up snuggling with Ace? Whatever, I'm sure it doesn't matter.' Luffy stood up,"Yosh! Lets race!" Luffy ran out of their tiny hideout and jumped off. He stretched his arm and grabbed a sturdy nearby branch, and swung from it like a monkey.

"Oi, Luffy that's cheating!" Ace ran out and jumped down, easily landing on his feet like a cat. Sabo sighed,'Those two are monsters.' Sabo grabbed a vine and pulled on it to make sure it was sturdy enough to hold his weight. He swung from the vine, and landed on his butt, slightly in front of Ace. Ace laughed ,"You okay?" Ace said running off ahead of him. Sabo quickly stood up, rubbed his butt slightly and ran to catch up to Ace and Luffy. They on a straightforward dirt path until they got to Grey Terminal. Sabo looked around,"Where did Luffy go?" Ace shrugged and jumped over a piece of eroded wood. Sabo sprinted in front of Ace easily maneuvering through the trash.

Luffy looked at Sabo as he ran past Luffy who was trapped beneath a tangled net.

"Sabo! Hurry, and help me out of this net!" Sabo sighed,"I should've known you got yourself caught in something." Sabo walked over to Luffy and untangled the twisted net Luffy was stuck in. Sabo quickly tossed the net aside and grabbed Luffy's hand, helping him up from off of the ground. Luffy smiled,"Thanks Sabo!" Luffy quickly hugged Sabo and ran off. Ace sprinted past Sabo,'What were those two doing hugging each other?' Sabo easily caught up to Ace,'Is Ace jealous again?' Ace darted in front of Luffy,'Dang he's got so much stamina.'

"There's no way I'm letting you win Luffy!" Luffy looked back and frowned, tripping over part of a tree trunk in the process. He quickly got up, blood flowing down from his right knee,"There's no way I'm gonna let you win Ace!" Sabo laughed,'These two are still the same.' Ace ran inside the landed plane,"I win!" He exclaimed excitedly. Luffy stumbled in behind Ace and sat down on a chair, so he could catch his breath.

"Jeez Ace, you're so fast." Sabo walked in last, and sat down next to Luffy. Ace looked down at Luffy's knee,"Are you all right Luffy?! Your knee is bleeding!"

"Really? I didn't notice," Luffy lifted up his bloody leg. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yea I'll go get it for you." Ace walked into the bathroom and took out the emergency first aid kit. Sabo snickered,'He didn't even bother to help me up when I fell. In a way, I'm kinda jealous.'

"Hey, Ace when do we leave?" Ace opened the kit and put hydrogen peroxide on a small cloth and cleaned the dirt of of Luffy's bloody knee.

"In about an hour, feel free to watch a movie or play a game." Ace took out a band aid and covered Luffy's knee.

"Thanks Ace!" Luffy smiled and grabbed Ace's hand, guiding him to the seat on the other side of him. "Do you have any three player games?" Ace shook his head,"Only several two player games." Luffy frowned,"I guess we'll have to take turns. Ace, you and Sabo can play first, I'll take a nap instead." Ace picked the black case filled with games and opened it.

"What game do you want to play Sabo?"

"Dunno, wanna play guitar hero?"

"Sure,"Ace said flipping through the several pages of CD's. The flight attendant rolled a cart out with snacks and beverages, and stopped next to the boys,"Would you boys like a drink?" Ace shook his head and Luffy rolled over,"I'll have a water bottle,"Sabo said finally. The flight attendant sneakily looked down at Ace's tan chest, as she handed Sabo his bottled water. Ace looked up and smiled,"Actually, can I have some chips?" She smiled and gladly handed Ace a bags of chips. She walked away, rolling the cart to the back of the plane, giggling to herself. Sabo opened his water and took a sip,'What's Luffy gonna do if he finds out what a lady killer Ace is?'


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow, never thought this story would get to 20 chapters, hehe. Thanks you for your nice reviews!**

Ace sighed and poked at the strawberry on his plate with his silver fork. 'It's only been an hour since we got back and pops is gonna be back in ten minutes.' Ace scooted his plate with his cake slice over to Luffy. Luffy smiled and began eating it. Sabo looked around the room in awe,"I knew you were rich, but , wow." Luffy nodded in agreement and stuck another bite of cake into his mouth,"Thish place ish like a castle!" Luffy had a white towel hanging from his shoulder. He wore Ace's black Nike shirt and a pair of shorts that were a few sizes to big. Sabo was in a regular tight fitting white t-shirt and an old pair of Ace's holey black skinny jeans.

"Do you still get into fights Ace? These pants are seriously torn up."

"O-occasionally, guys try to fight me and when they won't leave me alone, I punch them in the face. But, that hardly happens anymore." Sabo smirked,'Yea right.' Thatch walked into the room and stared at the curly haired blonde. He looked from the blonde to Luffy back to Ace.

"Mr. Newgate is back." Ace sighed,'He's gonna yell at me 'cause I hung up on him.' Edward Newgate walked into the room and looked at the three boys. He was a big muscular man with a curvy white mustache. He wore a dull brown suit and a black tie. Sabo leaned back in his chair,'This guy is seriously intimidating.' Luffy smiled and held out his hand,"I'm Luffy, nice to meet ya." Newgate held out his hand and shook Luffy's,"I'm Edward Newgate, you can call me Whitebeard." Luffy giggled,'What a weird nickname.'

Whitebeard looked at Ace,"These two are your brothers?" Ace nodded,"Yea, Luffy and Sabo." Whitebeard laughed,"I see, I didn't know you had any brothers."  
Ace smiled,"Yea, I thought I'd never see them again." Ace pointed at Sabo," He'd like to go to school here for a month or two, do you mind if he stays here for awhile?" Whitebeard shook his head,"I don't see why I would." Whitebeard's phone rang and he walked out of the room.

"Are you sure I won't be a bother Ace?" Ace shrugged," Not unless you set this place on fire, and that would most likely be me." Sabo smiled,"When do I start school?"

"Normally, it would take about a month, but since your my brother you should be able to start tomorrow." Luffy gasped,"Crap! I forgot about the math homework I had to to!"

"When is it due? Maybe I could help you, I'm good in math after all." Ace suggested. Luffy frowned,"Tomorrow,"he grumbled. 'What am I gonna do? I don't know anything about translating equations and using the substitution method.'

"It's fine Ace, I'll ask Usopp, he can help me." Ace shrugged,'I could help you to you know.'

"Do you two want to show me around town?" Sabo asked. Luffy stood up excitedly, and took the white towel off his shoulder. He set the white towel on the back of the chair and quickly ate the last piece of the cake slice.

"I can show you a place that sells the best meatbuns! There's also this really good ramen shop we could go to, but we just ate lunch, so I guess that's out. Maybe we can go to the arcade, or the park?" Sabo thought about it for a minute,"Lets go to the park." Luffy smiled and grabbed Ace's hand, leading him out the door. 'Luffy and Sabo have been really close lately.'

"C'mon Ace or we'll leave without you," Luffy hollered. Luffy led Sabo out of the house down to the front gate,'Jeez, Ace has a big house.' Luffy stopped when he got to the gate and patiently waited for Ace. 'I wonder what neighborhood this is.' Ace put his hands in his pockets,"Which park do you want to go to?"

"The one that has the pond," Luffy replied simply.

"Pinebrook park?" Luffy shrugged,"I don't really know the name, but it's close to a small bridge." Ace thought about it for a moment,"Okay follow me."

"So, Luffy how do you like going to school in Tokyo." Sabo asked.

"It's fun, it has a lot of weird people. Like the cook has weird eyebrows, and there's a guy with green hair in my class!"

"Green hair? That's certainly, unique."

"Isn't he the one you fought with?" Luffy nodded,"Yea, he said some mean things about you and Dadan so I got mad. I didn't punch him or anything though, I just did a simple neck lock." Sabo laughed,"You got into a fight already?" Luffy smirked,"A wild boar is harder to beat, than him." The three laughed,"That's messed up Luffy," Ace said chuckling. Luffy smiled and looked up at the sky,'Can't wait to see Usopp's expression when I tell him Sabo and Ace are my brothers.'

"Sabo, I told Thatch to buy you a uniform and supplies so you be ready for tomorrow morning. I'll lead you around school since we'll have the same classes."

"Okay, thank you. Do they have a music class? I'm very good at playing a trumpet, so I was wondering is I could play one at school."

"Music is a club, but P.E is a class. If you're wondering, Luffy and I belong to the go-home club."

"The go-home club, really? I thought you'd be in the music club, since you loved to play the violin."

"I was, but I got kicked out for my low attendance record, so I joined the go-home club." Sabo frowned,'I was looking forward to hearing him play the violin though.'

"What about you Luffy, why didn't you join a sports club?" Luffy shrugged,"I didn't really feel like it at the time. I guess I could join the soccer club."

"Luffy, if you join the soccer club, I'll join the baseball club," Ace commented.

"Really? Can I come to your games then?" Ace blushed,"I-i guess if you wanted to." Sabo smiled,'These two lovebirds.'


	21. Chapter 21

Sabo smiled as he watched Luffy throw a few bread crumbs in a small pond to feed the ducks. Pinebrook park was a beautiful place with a lot of tree's and blooming flowers, several small benches so that you could look at the small pond, and a small bridge you could stand on to feed the animals in a pond. Ace was leaning back against a nearby tree, staring up at the orange colored sky.

"This place seems like it would be pretty popular, so why is it so deserted?" Luffy threw the last piece of bread into the pond," 'Cause there's a rumor this place is haunted by a smoke man, or something like that." Sabo shrugged,"It doesn't look haunted at all."

"I know! People believe in the weirdest things!" Ace walked over to Luffy and put a hand on Luffy's shoulder, pulling him closer.

"Don't lean so far over the rail or you'll fall off." Sabo sighed,'This guy is so...'

"We should probably head back now, it's getting late, and I'm pretty tired," Sabo said. Luffy frowned and hugged Sabo goodbye.

"All right then. I guess I've got to head back home, see you guys later." Luffy put his hands in his pockets and walked the opposite way they came.

"I guess we better head back too then,"Ace said as he to stuck his hands in his pockets. 'Why is Luffy so clingy with Sabo? It pisses me off, I mean I would understand if he gave both of us a hug, but he only gave Sabo one and left! Jeez, why does Luffy like Sabo better than me? I don't get it.' Sabo glanced nervously up at Ace,'I hope he isn't jealous about what Luffy did earlier. Man, I know Luffy didn't hug Ace 'cause he'd be to embarrassed, but when he only hugs me, that will just make Ace jealous. Ace doesn't even get that Luffy's just to embarrassed to hug him.'

Ace turned his head to the left to look at Sabo"Hey Sabo?"

"Y-yes?" Ace sighed,"Never mind, just forget it. We'll be home in a few minutes so you should try on your uniform then go to bed okay?"

"Okay."

Shanks looked up from his newspaper,"Oh! Luffy you're back already?" Luffy smiled,"Yup! Both of my brothers are gonna go to school with me now to!" Shanks took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out in the ash tray,"Both? Didn't you only have one?"

"You've met Sabo before right?" Shanks nodded and lit another cigarette. "Yeah, well Sabo is also my brother. He told me to keep it a secret from you at first though, but I think it's okay now."

"I thought Sabo was a noble though." Luffy looked at Shanks blankly,"He is." Shanks sighed,"So Ace, is the son of Edward Newgate and Sabo is a noble?" Luffy nodded and sat down on the floor.

"Wow, you sure know how to befriend the right people!"

"Befriend? We're not friends, we're brothers!" Shanks put his newspaper down,"Calm down Luffy I didn't mean it like that, sorry." Shanks sighed,"So did anything else happen in the mountains?" Luffy smiled,"Yea we got presents from Dadan and,"

"And what?" Luffy yawned,'I don't think I should tell him I ate a weird fruit. He'd probably worry and take me to a doctor or something.'

"It's nothing, I'm gonna go to sleep." Luffy stood up and walked into his small room. 'I'll ask Usopp to help me with my homework tomorrow.' Luffy crawled into bed,'I can't wait to tell him about Ace and Sabo! I'm so excited.' Luffy layed his head down on the soft pillow and closed his eyes,'Been awhile since I slept in a bed.'

The next morning Luffy opened his eyes to the smell of food,'is something cooking?' He looked at the time and quickly put on his new uniform,'Ace was right. His old uniform is a little to big. It doesn't show to much, does it?' He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror,'The shirt is hanging down over my hands and the pants are to long. I guess, I could roll them up.'

"Luffy? You up yet? You better hurry or you'll be late!"

"What!? Why didn't you say so?" Luffy ran down the hall and scooped up an egg sandwich off the table. He quickly put his shoes on and grabbed his bag as he ran out of the apartment,'I still gotta do my homework!'

"So, what exactly are you doing here Ace?" Ace took a bite out of the breakfast the cook had made him.

"I always come here for breakfast. I also thought I'd tell you about my two brothers. You know Luffy? It turns out he was my brother! I also got to meet Sabo too! Can you believe it?

"You have brothers?"Sanji asked as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew several small smoke circles in the air. Ace nodded,"I also thought I might tell you a secret. I was in the mountains, hunting a wild boar to eat, on the way back I ate a weird fruit, and this happened," Ace lifted a finger in the air and snapped, making the tip of his finger become fire.

"What the hell?!" Ace blew his finger out and ate another bite of his food,"Calm down Sanji, it's not like I'm gonna set this place on fire." Sanji sighed,"So, let me get this straight. You have brothers and you're some type of super human being?" Sanji dropped his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out with his shoe. He sat down and took out a cigarette, Ace smiled as Sanji put the cigarette in his mouth. Ace put up a finger and lit Sanji's cigarette. Sanji gasped, but didn't say anything.

"Don't tell anyone okay? Only my brothers and you know so far." Sanji took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew several smoke circles into the air again.

"I wouldn't even think about it, Ace." Ace smiled,"By the way, Luffy is thinking about joining the soccer club. Please try to be nice to him, Mr. Soccer Captain? I totally forgot you were the soccer captain here until Luffy mentioned about joining the soccer club. Truth be told I forgot you were even a student."

"I'm in the same class as you. You just never attend class, so that's why you only see me in the cafeteria. Even if he's your brother, if he isn't good, I can't just let him on the team this late during the year."

"That's fine, he's pretty tough actually. He's the one that beat your little boyfriend the other day." Sanji coughed and took the cigarette out of his mouth,"That tiny kid is the one who beat Zoro?"

"Yea, the big guy with the green hair? I walked in on them fighting, I was pretty impressed, but I didn't know Luffy was my brother at the time though. Anyways, my second brother, Sabo, is gonna be in our grade, probably in our class to. Sabo's gonna join the music club, since he likes to play the trumpet, and I told Luffy I would join the baseball club if he joined the soccer club, so I'm gonna have to join the baseball club later today."

"Wait, you're gonna join a club?" Ace sighed,"I can't get into fights anymore, at least not with my two precious younger brothers around. Besides, if I get into fights and I accidentally end up using my power, then I could possibly kill someone." Ace looked at his watch,"Well, I gotta go. I've got to show Sabo around school before the bell rings." Ace stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

'So, Ace is actually gonna 'try' to be a good kid for awhile? He's already the leader of all the nearby schools, he can't just say sayonara and quit being the leader, when he has over a hundred followers. What about the ones that are gonna try to fight him, regardless, of if he wants to? Is he gonna use that power on them? I doubt it, even if he can be mean sometimes, he's not heartless enough to kill someone.'


	22. Chapter 22

Several girls giggled as Sabo walked into the music clubroom. Sabo looked around the tiny room, it had several small rows of chairs and music stands, other than that, it was a plain room, except for the painted on black treble clef on the wall at the end of the room. He looked at the several girls that were there sitting in the chairs holding their instruments.

"Hello ladies, I'm assuming this is the music club?" One with blue hair and kind eyes walked over to him and stuck out her hand. Sabo smiled as he quickly shook her hand.

"I'm Vivi, the club president, are you here to try out?" Sabo nodded and set his black trumpet case on the ground,"What do I have to do?"

"It's very simple, you have to sightread a piece and then play the one song you're best at. The song of your choice can be anything you want, it could be scat, a random song you made up, taps what ever you want. You play the trumpet right? How high is your range?" Sabo thought for a moment,"On a good day I can get up to a high C."

She nodded,"So, you're a first trumpet? That's good, because you're the only brass player to try out so far." Sabo gulped,'The only brass player?' He looked around the room, then at the giggling girls,'I just noticed, but this room only has girls in it. Is that why Ace kept telling me I'd probably like it in this club earlier?'

"How long do I have to sightread?" Vivi looked at her watch,"Five minutes should be enough. Are you warmed up yet?" Sabo shook his head as he unlatched his trumpet case and took out his shiny silver trumpet. He licked his lips quickly and placed the mouthpiece on his lips and buzzed several long tones. He placed the mouthpiece on the trumpet, and played through several major scales.

"I'm ready when you are," he said confidently. Vivi place the sight-reading music called Chesapeake Overture on the stand in front of him. Sabo looked at the key and time signature and began studying the music. 'This is pretty easy.' He put the trumpet to his lips and easily played through the song, without making any mistakes. He smiled,'Nailed it!'

"Very good! I'm impressed, most don't do to well when they perform in front of their piers. What song are you going to do?" Sabo smiled,"I've always liked the Phantom of the Opera theme music, so I think I'll play the main theme." Sabo closed his eyes and let his fingers easily move the valves down to the rhythm of the song. He opened his eyes again to see several girls surrounding him.

"You are like a prince!" One of the clarinetists squealed."You have one of the best trumpet tones I've ever heard!" A nearby flutist remarked. Sabo blushed,"U-um did I pass?" Vivi smiled,"With flying colors! Our conductor Brook-san should be here in a few minutes, please takes you seat where ever you want. It's a little late but what is your name?" Sabo smiled,"It's Sabo."

Ace yawned as he walked onto the field where the baseball players had gathered for afternoon practice. 'It's been awhile since I've played a sport. I wonder if they're willing to let me join.' One of the baseball players noticed Ace and nudged the player standing next to him with his elbow as he pointed to Ace. Finally, two of the players walked up to Ace and crossed their arms.

"I'm the captain of the baseball club, Haruna, and this is the catcher, Abe." Haruna had a mischievous grin on his face while Abe had a stern frown on his. Ace gave a slight nod to greet them,"I'd like to join as the pitcher." Haruna looked at Abe,"Our pitcher just dropped out of the club, so I'm glad you came." Ace shrugged,'Do they not know who I am? From what Luffy told me, I had a pretty bad reputation.'

"Our club is still fairly new, so we only have a few second years and mainly first years." Ace scratched the back of his head,'Man, I sure hope they aren't annoying.'

"I guess I'll be the oldest then."

"Really? How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, a third year." Haruna frowned,"Are you sure it's okay for you to join? We go on a lot of camps, and third year is pretty important for studies."

"I'm fine, I can handle it." Haruna smiled,"All right! You look like you're in pretty good shape, so we'll just start you on the mound and see how compatible you and Abe are. Ace shrugged,"Couldn't hurt, I guess." Ace rolled up his sleeves, and took the ball and glove Haruna handed him. Ace walked up onto the mound and yawned again, before quickly stretching his arms out. He cuffed the ball in his hand,'I'll start with a fastball.' Ace raised his left leg up along with his glove, in one quick movement he shifted his weight using his leg which he then placed onto the mound to give his ball more speed and threw the ball straight into the catchers gloves. Haruna whistled in amazement, while the others players whispered to each other.

Ace sighed,'It's been a long time, that wasn't near as fast as it used to.'

"How many breaking balls do you have?" Ace shrugged,"I haven't played baseball at all in the past three years, so I don't really remember." Haruna put his arm around Ace's shoulder,"Don't worry about that, lets talk about practice time and how you'll get the uniform." Ace nodded as Haruna guided him off the mound and into the dugout. Ace smiled,'I'm glad I made the team, now Luffy can see my cool side.'

Luffy sighed and ate the last bite of the melon bread Usopp gave him. 'I wonder if Ace and Sabo were able to join the clubs yet.' Luffy walked into the changing room where the team members were changing into their workout clothes. Luffy walked over to the blonde sitting on the floor who was pulling the long sock over his shinguard. Sanji looked up at the wide eyed boy with black hair who stood in front of him. 'Is this kid really Ace's brother?'

"I'm here to try out for the team, if its not already to late." Luffy looked around the room with a dumb look on his face,'These guys are so tall. The heck is up with that? Do they only let tall people join?'

"You're Luffy right? Ace, told me about you wanting to join earlier. Get your stuff on, we're gonna do a 3v3, freshman versus juniors. We'll see what team you'll be on, whether you'll a regular or a beginner depends on how good you do. Hurry up, we've only got a little time to play with you." Luffy smiled,"All righty!" Luffy set his bag down and took his shirt off, oblivious to the other players staring at him, including Sanji. Sanji carefully maneuvered the other sock over the shinguard,'How could a kid with almost no muscle, beat Zoro in a fight? He must be unbelievably strong despite his figure.'

Luffy sat down next to Sanji on the floor and pulled a black sock over the white shinguard. He repeated the process for the other leg then put his cleats on. Sanji smirked,"Okay, Takashi, Fujimoto, and me will be the juniors you will play against. Sasu and Aru will be your teammates Luffy." Luffy looked at the two other players,"What positions do you two play?" The two looked at each other,"We're left and right defense usually." Luffy sighed,"I'm the only forward so I'll be counting on you two to keep the other marked while I go after the ball." Luffy leaned in close so he could whisper into their ears.

Sanji crossed his arms and did several quick tick tocks with the soccer ball on the ground. 'It seems like he's a forward. Well, it would kinda suck if he wasn't since I paired him up with the two worst players.' Luffy leaned back and smiled,"Got it?" The two smirked and nodded.

"Okay, we'll use the whole field. While we're scrimmaging, you others can get on the other field and make a triangle to pass the ball around for the time being." The team members nodded and shuffled out of the small changing room. Luffy walked onto the wide open field along with his two other members. Sanji smirked,'JUst 'cause your Ace's little brother doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you.'

Sanji place the ball in the middle of the field,"We'll have first kickoff." Fujimoto tapped the ball and Sanji quickly kicked it in front of him, dribbling down the field with amazing speed. Luffy cut Sanji of who moved the ball away with his left foot. Luffy kicked the ball away from Sanji's foot, practically ramming his body into Sanji's. Luffy quickly dribbled the ball towards the are neither Fujimoto or Takashi were defending.

'This is weird, these guys are juniors, and they left the left field open?' Luffy smirked when Takashi suddenly tried to intercept the ball from Luffy. Luffy leaned back moving his feet as he dribbled backwards. Luffy used the heel of his foot and passed the ball back to Aru. Aru quickly passed the ball to Sasu who began to move up the right field. Sanji smiled,'I guess Ace wasn't boasting 'bout his little bro being a good player.'

Takashi ran to steal the ball from Sasu only for it to be passed back to Aru. Takashi 'tched' and ran to Aru. Luffy snickered slightly,'What is he doing?' Sanji laughed,"All right lets end this thing." Luffy frowned,'I guess he figured out my plan.' Sanji patted Luffy on the back,"It was a good idea. Either Takashi or I would've probably tired from chasing the ball you guys continuously passed to each other, using our tiredness you planned to score."

Luffy pouted,'Dang, he figured it out. Man, I thought he was gonna be fooled for sure, I didn't even get to score a goal.' Sanji did another several tick tocks before he stopped the ball with his cleats. Sanji smirked,'This kid is interesting.'


	23. Chapter 23

Ace let out a low groan as he handed his bag to Thatch and slumped down in a cushioned chair at the dinner table. Sabo ate another piece of his food and smirked at Ace.

"You look like crap," He said simply. Ace nodded in agreement,"I didn't get to shower after practice. I forgot how hard baseball was." Whitebeard walked into the room and inspected Ace quickly. He laughed,"I didn't think it was true when Thatch told me you joined a club." Ace took a drink of his water,"Is it that hard to believe?" Whitebeard laughed again and walked out of the room. Ace picked up his fork and knife and began cutting his lemon pepper chicken breast into fine pieces. He slowly chewed his food as he looked at Sabo, he swallowed quickly and took another drink of his water.

"So, how was the tryouts for your club?" Sabo grinned,"The girls think I'm like a prince!" Ace laughed,"You a prince?" Sabo nodded,"I just have that kind of effect on women." Ace laughed again,"So, how did Luffy do?" Sabo shrugged,"I don't know for sure, but I saw him playing soccer with the others, so I think he made the team. He was playing with this blonde on the team, they seemed real friendly." Sabo took a drink of his soda and grinned as he saw Ace frown. 'If you don't make a move Luffy is gonna get taken away from you.'

"A blonde?" Ace asked curiously. Sabo stuck another piece of the chicken in his mouth,"Yea some tall blonde guy was hanging all over Luffy. I don't play sports, but I think it's normal to hug each other and what not after you score." Ace frowned and awkwardly ate another piece of his chicken. 'I wonder if it was Sanji? It sounds like him, but what if there are other blondes on the team?' Ace sighed,'Am I jealous? But, why would I be jealous if I don't like Luffy? I'm so confused Ace took another drink of water and winced slightly,'Damn, my arm is sure sore as hell. If I remember correctly Haruna said they practiced every morning and afternoon.' Ace sighed and stood up,"I'm gonna go to bed." Sabo looked at Ace's empty plate,'He sure is a fast eater.'

Luffy laughed as he walked through the door of Shank's apartment and quickly tackled him. Shanks quickly got the excited boy off of him,"Jeez Luffy, you almost made me drop my cigarette! What are you doing back so late anyways?" Luffy set his back down and quickly sat up, his mouth watering as he noticed the huge bowl of steaming ramen on the table. Luffy picked up his chopsticks and began quickly slurping down the noodles,"Ish joinshed tsh sossher clush!"

"Don't talk with food in your mouth Luffy, I can't understand what you're saying." Luffy quickly slurped up another few noodles and swallowed this time.

"I said, I joined the soccer club!" Shanks smiled,"Really?! Good for you! Do you need money for a uniform? What about gear? Do you have any?" Luffy shook his head,"Sanji said the school would take care of the uniform fee since I'm Ace's brother. I already bought gear before I got to school" Luffy slurped the last few noodles and quickly gulped down the warm chicken broth.

"I have a really nice senpai named Sanji! Guess what? He's also the school cook! Sanji is so amazing!" Luffy laughed,"He has very weird eyebrows though!" Shanks smiled,"I'm glad you joined a club. I don't think I'll be able to go to your games a lot though, since I have to work on Saturdays." Luffy shrugged,"That's okay. I only joined the soccer club, since soccer is somewhat interesting. I met a lot of interesting people so it was totally worth it!" Luffy smiled as he quickly took off his sweaty shirt,"I'm gonna take a shower real quick, then i'm gonna go to bed so good night." Shank's nodded and put out his cigarette,' I guess this is what a proud father feels like.' Shanks smiled, and yawned as he stood up and walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

Luffy whistled a cheerful tune as he turned the warm water to the shower on. He'd heard Sabo playing the tune from the music room since they had left several windows open, well, he thinks it was Sabo. 'I wonder how Ace did for his baseball tryouts.' Luffy imagined Ace in a tight fitting baseball uniform with a glove in one hand and a baseball in the other, as he slowly raised his leg and threw the ball straight into the catchers mit. 'I bet Ace was really cool when he tried out.' Luffy giggled,'Ace is always cool though!' Luffy took off the rest of his clothes and noticed a big purple bruise slightly below his left bicep. Luffy tenderly touched the purple bruise,'This must've happened when Sanji kicked that super fast ball and hit me by accident.'

Luffy stepped into the shower, letting the warm water lightly his his lean body. Luffy relaxed in the warm water a bit before finally pouring some of the girly smelling shampoo onto his hands. Luffy ran his hands through his wet hair and scrubbed the knots out of his hair. Luffy laughed when he saw several small pieces of grass fall out of his hair,'I sure fell a lot today!' Luffy quickly washed the soap out of his hair and poured some of the body wash onto a sponge. Luffy ran the soapy sponge over his body and closed his eyes.

'It's been awhile since a shower has relaxed me so much.' Luffy let the warm water easily rinse the soap suds off his body. He waited inside the shower a few more minutes, before finally turning the water off. Luffy wiped his eyes as he reached for the gray towel the hung from a nearby towel rack. Luffy quickly wiped his hair and wrapped the towel around his slim waist. 'I'm surprised I was able to pin Ace down with this small body. Ace was so cute when he was blushing!'  
Luffy giggled as he remembered what he did to Ace, even though he was slightly disappointed he didn't get to go all the way. 'His lips were really soft.'

Luffy picked up his dirty clothes and threw them into the white plastic hamper they had in the bathroom. He yawned as he walked out of the bathroom, and back to his room. Luffy quickly put on his underwear and a baggy t-shirt and shorts as pajamas. He yawned once again before finally getting into his fluffy bed and closed his eyes. He slowly fell into a deep slumber, and dreamed about school and new friends, more importantly Ace.


	24. Chapter 24

_Ace tenderly kissed Luffy on the forehead as he ran one of his hands down to work on Luffy's belt and pants. Luffy moaned slightly as Ace kissed the nape of his slender neck. Ace finally planted his lips on top of Luffys. He lipped Luffy's bottom lip slightly, which made Luffy gasp a little, so Ace could insert his tongue in. They didn't part the kiss, until both finally ran out of breath. Luffy put his arms around Ace and pulled Ace into another long kiss. Ace ran a hand underneath Luffy's pants, gripping his younger brothers growing problem. Luffy moaned and nipped the tip of Ace ear. Ace shuddered, and began playing with Luffy pink nipples, that quickly turned into hard stubs that he wanted to bite off. Luffy suddenly shifted his weight and pinned Ace to the bed. Ace looked up at Luffy in shock. Luffy smirked and sexily licked his lips as he leaned down to kiss Ace on the lips, this time taking the lead in the kiss, when he inserted his tongue. Luffy broke the kiss and looked Ace in the eyes, with a sad smile on his face.  
_

_"I love you,"Luffy whispered into Ace's ear._

Ace shot open his eyes at the sound of his beeping alarm clock. 'What kind of dream was that?!' Ace's face grew warm when he noticed the warm sticky sensation he had in his underpants. Ace sighed as he got out of his bed and walked into his bathroom to take a shower. 'Why would I have a wet dream about Luffy?!'

Luffy yawned as he slowly got out of bed and put his uniform on. He rolled up the sleeves and bottoms of his pants before he put on the woolen gray sweater. Luffy packed his back pack and brought another bag full of his soccer gear and a fresh pair of workout clothes. Luffy yawned,'They take sports so seriously in this school, doing morning and afternoon practices every day.' Luffy looked at the clock 6:30 A.M, 'Its to early.' He put a piece of bread in the toaster and patiently waited for it to pop up.

The toaster quickly popped the piece of toasted bread slightly into the air when it was done. Luffy grabbed the piece of bread and quickly put on his shoes as he walked out of the apartment in a hurry. 'I gotta hurry or I'm gonna be late! Man, I wish I could've eaten something tastier than a single bread slice. I wanted to eat some meat.' Luffy's mouth watered at the thought of freshly cooked meat. Luffy grinned,'That would be tasty!'

Luffy yawned as he walked through the front gate of the school. He had to walk past the baseball field to get to the soccer fields that were behind the school. Luffy quickly glanced over his shoulder to see Ace through the metal fence. Ace was perched on the mound in his baseball uniform warming up. Luffy gulped,'Ace looks so cool! Should I call out to him?'

"Oi, Ace!" Ace turned to see Luffy waving at him. Ace blushed slightly, remembering his dream. Ace managed to give a shy smile and a slight wave before returning to warming up again. Luffy shrugged,'What's up with him? He seems kinda shy?' Luffy continued to walk to the soccer field,'Oh well, I'm sure it doesn't have anything to do with me.' Luffy stumbled into the changing room, stepping over the other players scattered gear. Sanji smiled and motioned Luffy over to him.

"We'll be running laps today and that's about it. I forgot to tell you yesterday, but there is a shower room in this school, so you can shower after practice." Luffy smiled,"Really!? That's good, I thought I was gonna have to be smelly all day!" Sanji laughed,"No, the school made sure to provide the best equipment and what not for their sports teams." Luffy set his bag down and looked at the several rows of lockers,"Will I get a locker?" Luffy asked as he took off his sweater and unbuttoned his white shirt. Sanji pointed to one of the small gray lockers on the left side of the room, He frowned when he noticed the bruise on Luffy's small chest.

"That one's yours." Luffy smiled and set his backpack into the small gray locker. He continued to undress and put on his baggy workout clothes, and gear.

"I don't have to wear my shin guards do I?" Sanji shook his head,"Just your cleats will do for this morning." Luffy nodded as he set his shin guards back into his bag. Luffy yawned and stood up as he set his other bag into his locker and closed it. 'I wonder how Ace is doing.'

Ace sighed,'I thought I'd forget about that dream when practice began, but now its all I can think about.' Ace tapped the metal bat in his hands lightly against his forehead,'This is stupid. It was just a dream!'

"Ace, you're up!"

" 'Kay!" Ace walked up to the batters box and got in the batting position. Haruna was the pitcher at the moment, since he wanted to see if Ace was a good batter. Haruna threw a fastball down the middle and Ace quickly put the tip of the bat into his right hand and bunted it onto the ground.

"Oh c'mon! Don't bunt it! You're supposed ta swing!" Ace shrugged,"I suck at batting, I even told you that." Haurna gave a long dramatic sigh,"Fine, do whatever ya want! But, You're gonna have ta learn how to bat sooner or later!" Ace smirked and walked out of the batters box. He handed his bat to one of the freshman, who, by his expression, knew exactly who Ace was since he looked almost scared to death. The kid had light brown hair with light gray-green eyes that you could get lost in. He was short and only reached up to Ace's shoulder.

Ace scratched the back of his head,'Not like I was trying to hide my bad rep. Still, I didn't know the freshman knew about me. Well, Luffy thought I was dangerous at first, so that means I'm pretty famous. Still, it's not like I purposely beat them up, they came to me first. It kind of annoys me, that so many people, I don't even know, talk about me behind my back. What if Luffy gets into another fight trying to stop some blabbermouth?' Ace sat down in the dugout and the timid freshman handed him a cup of water.

'Jeez, he's almost acting like a slave.'

"You don't have to do this, you know. I'm not going to hurt you for no reason." The freshman shook his head,"It's not about that. I mean you are pretty scary, I'll admit, but you're really cool on the mound!" The freshman sat down next too Ace,"My name is Ren, Ren Tsunayoshi." Ace nodded and silently drank his water,'I don't know how to respond. I don't do well with these types of people.'


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Been awhile hehe , sorry for the wait! Been kinda busy with birthdays and schoolwork 'round the house.  
**

"Ne~ Did you hear?" Chirped a girl with long dyed blonde hair to her brunette haired friend with long braided pigtails who sat next to Luffy. Her friend with the pigtails turned around and nodded her head,"Do you mean about Ace-san joining the baseball team?" Luffy slowly lifted his head up from his arm pillow and looked at the two girls,'They're talking about Ace.' The pigtailed brunette had freckles littered across her cheeks, with small pale pink lips, gentle dark brown eyes, and small black glasses that made her appear extremely smart. Her blonde friend had what seemed like a mountain of makeup caked on her small face, a clearly visible spray tan that made her look slightly orange, light brown eyes, and a pair of huge wonkers, Luffy couldn't help but stare at for a little while. He yawned and place his head back down on his arms.

"Isn't it exciting? I heard he was extremely hot during morning practice today!" Pigtails shrugged,"I was running late so I didn't get to see." Her friend laughed,"Lets go later and watch Ace-senpai practice. I heard his brothers also joined clubs to, do you want to check them out as well?"

"Ace-san has brothers?" The pigtailed girl exclaimed. The blonde girl took out a small handheld flower decorated mirror and a tube of vibrant red lipstick. She twisted the tube several times before she began applying the lipstick. She poked Luffy in the arm with her long acrylic nails when she was done re-applying her makeup,"Is it true you and Ace-senpai are brothers?" Luffy grinned and nodded,"Yup! Ace, Sabo and I are brothers!" The blonde smiled and clapped her hands together,"How amazing you are! To know someone of such caliber like Ace, you must be really amazing and smart! I've never heard Ace had brothers before, did something happen between you guys?"

Luffy frowned and scratched the back of his head,"We were separated for a little while, but now we're back together so its all good!" The blonde girl smiled as she stood up and walked over to Luffy's desk. She set her plump bottom down on the desk and crossed her legs seductively, revealing her long orangish legs. 'If her skirt were any shorter she'd be broadcasting the whole world her underwear. I wonder if she knows, should I tell her?'

"Ne~" She said tracing small circles on Luffy's left arm with her nails,"Do you think you can introduce me and Mizuno to your brothers?" Luffy shrugged,"I've got practice after school, so I don't think I'll have the time." The blonde scooted her bottom closer to Luffy to where she was almost sitting on Luffy's lap,'If she scoots any closer she's gonna fall.'

"You're in a club! That's so cool, I'm beginning to like you more and more. What do you think about me?" Luffy shrugged,"To soon to tell." Her mouth formed a slight smirk as she hopped off of Luffy's desk,"You're such a bad boy," She said as she sat back down in her seat and prepared for class to start. Luffy laughed,'Girls are so weird!' Luffy put his head back in his arm pillow and rested for the rest of the hour, trusting Usopp to take notes for him.

"I can't believe you guys are brothers," Usopp said taking a big bite out of his spicy soba sandwich. Luffy shrugged,"I didn't recognize him at first. It'd been a really long time since I last saw him." Usopp sighed,"Still, you should've told me first."

"I didn't know how to use the phone though,"Luffy grumbled eating a piece of meat from the meat filled bento Thatch or Sanji made him when Ace asked.

"You don't know how surprised I was when Ace walked into the classroom this morning, fresh from the shower holding a bento for you. He even called you bro!" Luffy grinned,"That 'cause we are bro's!" Usopp sighed,'Now people are gonna keep heckling Luffy so they can meet Ace. What's worse is, he doesn't even know they're doing it!' Luffy quickly took a large bite out of the other end of Usopp's sandwich.

"Luffy! Don't eat my sandwich! Eat your own food!" Luffy pouted poking his bottom lip out slightly,"B-but I finished it, and I'm still hungry."

"That's tough." Usopp quickly finished his sandwich before Luffy had another chance to take a bite. Luffy leaned back against a metal gate as he looked up at the sky,'It's nice to eat on the rooftop.'

"Hey, Usopp? Can you go buy me a juice?" Usopp wiped his face with a napkin,"I guess, do you have any money?" Luffy handed Usopp 500 yen and watched him open the door to the roof and walk back inside the school. 'I wonder why Ace seemed so shy this morning? Could it be, the person he likes, is in my class?' Luffy's shoulders drooped a little,'I wonder who it is he likes. Robin wasn't here today, something about a trip to Spain. Nami wasn't here either, so based on what he told me before, he likes pigtails?'

Luffy shook his head,'She isn't even that pretty! How could Ace like someone like that?' Luffy crossed his arms together and puffed out his cheeks slightly,'He kept looking that way though, so it must be her. Well, Ace did say he didn't care about looks. She seems like a nice girl, and it seems like she has a slight crush on him, but I don't want Ace to fall for someone if it's not me!'

Ace sighed as he stared at the black chalkboard with meaningless scribbles written on it in white chalk.'Has school always been so boring?' Sabo flicked Ace in the forehead to get his attention.

"So let me get this straight. Last night, you had a wet dream about Luffy, and now you can't look him in the eye?" Ace nodded solemnly as he took a sip of his strawberry milk. Sabo smirked,"I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't! Well, I don't know, I'm so confused about everything." Sabo stretched his arms in the air,"Having a wet dream about a specific person pretty much speaks for itself." Ace quickly ran a hand through his semi-damp hair,"Yea, but we're brothers!"

"I don't see a problem with it." Sabo took a sip out his own drink, looking at Ace as if he were stupid.

"Jeez! That'd be like me and you dating each other!" Sabo shrugged,"I'm not gay, but I'd at least hear you out. I'm pretty sure Luffy would to, and I know for a fact he wouldn't shun you or anything, who knows, you two might even start dating!" Sabo took another drink as he casually crossed his legs, with a small evil smile on his face. 'Should I tell Luffy? No, he'll find out eventually.' He looked out the window and down at the soccer field where some boyd were playing soccer to pass the rest of the lunch period. ' I don't know why, but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen soon.'

**A/N So I can't decide, but should I let Ace release his inner uke and have Luffy top? Or, should Luffy be bottom like usual? I dunno, please review and I'll see how it turns out!**


	26. Chapter 26

Luffy looked up into the soothing blue sky with puffy white clouds, as he ran a hand through his silky black hair,'I never really thought I was the jealous type. Why do I always get so jealous? I mean, I know Ace won't ever love me, despite what Sabo said. But, I can't stand him making googly eyes at some weird girl!' Luffy bit his bottom lip,'This type of feeling is frustrating and bothersome, I need to let out some steam, nothing good ever happens when I think to much.' Luffy let out a long sigh as he stood up and looked down at five boys playing soccer. 'I wonder if they'll let me play.' Luffy smiled hopefully at the chance of being able to play soccer and letting off some steam. 'I've got to hurry!'

Luffy ran down the stairs through the crowded school hallways which always seemed to be filled with bustling people. Luffy hurriedly walked past Ace's classroom and down another set of stairs before reaching the bottom floor. Luffy smiled as he noticed Sanji was one of the players playing soccer.

"Hey! Can I join you guys?" Luffy shouted as he waved at Sanji and another memeber of the soccer club, though he didn't know what the other ones name was. Sanji smiled,"Sure, we've got about 15 minutes left before lunch ends so lets have some fun!" Luffy jumped up into the air in excitement,"Awesome!" Luffy ran over to where the other boys were and rolled up his sleeves slightly. Sanji put his arm around Luffy's neck and playfully gave him a noogie, laughing when Luffy squirmed to get away.

"Allright, this guy here, is on mine and Hisahi's team, the rest of you guys are on the opposing team. Please be gentle to my new little kōhai. " Sanji said patting Luffy on the back,"You go left with the ball and pass it to Hisahi when they come after you, we'll make the triangle shape we practiced yesterday and pass the ball, kinda like the monkey in the middle game, they'll be the monkeys. Don't let them mark you," He whispered into Luffy's ear. Luffy nodded,'I'm glad I'm on Sanji's team!He's so reliable!'

Ace unknowingly raised one of his eyebrows as he watched Luffy join the several people playing soccer. He frowned when he saw Sanji randomly hug Luffy in front of everyone, then lean down close to him and tell him something. 'What the hell is that stupid cook doing to Luffy?' Sabo stared at Ace's angered expression and turned his head to look out the window and see what Ace was looking at,'That's the blonde guy I saw hugging Luffy the other day. Dang, that guy is really clingy, I could've sworn he a womanizer though, when I saw him start to flirt with the manager after she offered Luffy and him water bottles. Wait, isn't he in this class? Crap! I hope Ace isn't too jealous.' Sabo flinched when he saw Ace's fiery glare, his deep obsidian eyes set ablaze with anger and jealousy. 'Oh my gosh he's gonna set the school on fire!'

"Ace, calm down, they're only playing around, no need to get mad." Ace tightly clenched his empty strawberry mild carton, not knowing it had began to burn along with the wooden desk beneath his clenched hand. 'Shit! What the heck does Sanji think he's doing to Luffy? Why does he keep touching him?!' Sabo gulped,'This is the worst possibly situation! Is that smoke coming out of Ace's hand?' Ace angrily grit his teeth,'Is this feeling, jealousy? Damn, what the hell is going on with me? Why am I so mad? Why to I want to burn Sanji to cinders so bad?'

"Ace!"

_BEEP! BEEP! All students please calmly leave the building. BEEP! BEEP!_

"Kya! It's a fire alarm!" Ace looked at Sabo in shock before awkwardly covering the black burn mark on the desk with his arm. The students quickly left the room, while Ace patiently waited until he and Sabo were alone in the classroom before standing up, discarding the ashes in his hand into the empty trashcan.

"We've got to hurry and get a new desk before they begin to take roll count." Sabo nodded quickly picking the desk up,"Where do I hide this?" Ace looked around,"Bring it out back next to the trash bins and I'll burn it before roll call." Sabo nodded and looked out of the classroom to see if there were anymore people in the hallways before carrying the desk out of the classroom. 'I knew something bad was gonna happen! I just knew it!'

Ace ran to the gym on the first floor and hurriedly picked up one of the spare desks he found in the storage room,'Shit, I didn't even know I was on fire. I can't let anyone find out I set the fire alarm off!' Ace hurriedly ran up the stairs to the third floor and into his classroom, quickly replacing his desk. He waited a minute to catch his breath before sprinting down the stairs and to the back of the school where he would meet Sabo. Upon seeing Ace, Sabo quickly moved out of the way and ducked behind the bins where he had place the fire extinguisher.

Ace raised his fiery hand and let out an explosion of flames,"Hiken!" Sabo watched the desk quickly burn to ash before completely putting out the huge fire. He swept up the ash on the ground and threw it in the garbage bins, grabbing Ace by the arms as they ran off to get to roll call. Ace let out a sigh of relief,'Sabo really meant it when he said I could burn a whole town down.'

"Ace! Sabo!" Luffy yelled as he ran to hug them. Luffy buried his face deep into Ace chest letting out soft sniffles,'I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry.' Ace put a hand on Luffy's head and instinctively brought him closer into a deep hug. Sabo awkwardly watched the two brothers embrace each other,'I kinda feel left out.'

"What's wrong Luffy?"Ace asked gently as Luffy snuggled into Ace's chest and let Ace gently run his fingers through his hair to calm him down.

"I was worried something happened to you guys when you two didn't come out. I heard the fire started when two delinquents accidentally left a cigarette burning. It burned down the entire old gym! Where were you two? I thought you got burned alive!" Ace laughed nervously and looked at Sabo who was trying to contain his laughter. Ace glared at him to keep quiet, but that only made Sabo burst into a fit of laughter. He was laughing so hard he clenched his stomach and fell to his knees,'This is to freakin funny!' Luffy stared at Sabo,'What's so funny? I was seriously worried!'

Ace frowned,'I can't believe I did all that work. Well, I would've had to do it anyways. At least _I _wasn't the one who burned something down.'

**Look out! It an authors note! **

**Hehe, Hi y'all! I just wanted to let you guys know how happy I am that you've continued to read my story so far. It really means a lot to hear your nice reviews, especially since I'm a very young writer. Thanks a bunch, don't forget to review! **


	27. Chapter 27

Ace looked around at the students, to see if he knew anyone. He frowned when he saw a familiar blonde with his weird curved eyebrow. Luffy smiled and waved at Sanji,"Yo! Sanji!" Ace sighed,' I hope he doesn't come over here.' Sabo smirked when he noticed the blonde coming over,'This seems like fun. I hope Ace doesn't burn him, that would be bad.'

"Hey, Luffy! I was wondering where you ran off to when you heard there was a fire." Luffy laughed nervously,"I went to find Ace and Sabo." Sanji smiled and patted Luffy's head,"It's good that you care for your brothers." Ace glared at Sanji, but it went completely unnoticed by the clingy blonde. Sanji put a hand in his pocket and took out two tickets. He smiled when he held them out in front of Luffy,"Here, these are for you. They're tickets to an amusement park. I won these in a bet," He frowned,"but all ten girls I asked to go on a date with me, rejected me." Ace rolled his eyes,'Who does he think he's kidding? Acting all sad like that, Sanji never gets sad when he gets rejected. Actually, he's a huge masochist so he likes it when he gets rejected, at least as long as they're semi-pretty. So, does that mean he's after something?'

"You poor thing." Luffy hugged Sanji,"Do you want me to go with you?" Sanji smiled,"That would be nice, but ,"he looked at Ace,"Unfortunately I have others plans." Luffy frowned,'Poor guy. To be rejected by ten girls, that's pathetic. He must want some time for himself over the weekend.' Ace crossed his arms as he watched Sanji wave goodbye and go back to his other group of friends. Sabo fixed his tie and wipe some excess ash off his shoulder, when suddenly like a thunder bolt, an extremely evil plan hit him.

He motioned Luffy over to him,"Ne~ Luffy? Why don't you and Ace go together?" He took the tickets out of Luffy's hand and looked at the date it expired and what it was called. "You guys should go together tomorrow in the morning. Since it's a Friday today, that means it will be packed, so you might as well give up on trying to even enter." Luffy blushed,'Does he mean like a date?!' Ace put a hand over his mouth to hide his smile when he heard the idea of him and Luffy going on a date.

"Two grown men, going to an amusement park together? What's the fun in that?" Luffy looked at Ace with his big eyes,"Please? I think it would be fun." Ace stepped back,' Luffy's too cute!' He put his hands on his hips,"I guess, I could go."Sabo smirked_,_'This is gonna be fun.'

Luffy yawned as he threw his fluffy bed covers off of him and ran to the bathroom to get ready for his date with Ace. 'I can't believe Ace actually accepted to go with me to the amusement park! I'm so lucky, we're gonna have so much fun!' Luffy quickly stripped off his clothes and jumped into the shower. He quickly scrubbed the shampoo into his hair,'What am I gonna wear?' Luffy quickly washed his hair and body,'I don't have anything to wear!' He grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around his thin waist, not bothering to put his clothes into the hamper.

Luffy dumped all of his clean clothes onto his bed, and scanned his eyes over the scattered clothes, in search of a good outfit. 'Should I dress formal? No, we're gonna go to an amusement park, so it's gonna be hot. Should I just go with my regular clothes? But, what if he wanted me to dress up?' Luffy fell to his knee's,'What am I gonna do? I know! I should ask Shanks!' Luffy ran out of his room, down the hall of their small apartment, past the living/dining room and into Shanks' room.

"Shanks I need your help!" Luffy said loudly as he woke the red head up by shaking him roughly. Shanks slowly opened one of his eyes to look at Luffy,"What do you need, Luffy? I'm sleepy, leave me alone for a while." Shanks said as he rolled over in his small bed. Luffy smiled,"I need you to help me pick out an outfit for a date!" Shanks quickly sat up and put his hands on Luffy's shoulders,"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Shanks quickly got out of his bed and out of the room, Luffy following closely behind like a young duckling following its mother. Shanks walked into Luffy's room and inspected the giant pile of clothes on Luffy's bed and his terribly messy room.

"What kind of girl is she?" Luffy thought about it for a minute,"She's a very kind, somewhat foulmouthed, energetic girl. She's extremely beautiful and intelligent , in other words, she's totally out of my league." Shanks laughed,"She sounds like a funny girl. Do you know what type of guy she likes?" Luffy shrugged,"I wouldn't know." Shanks sighed,"Do you think she likes the bad boy type? You know, like guys with baggy clothes, chains and motorcycles?" Luffy shrugged,'Ace is a guy, so I don't think he likes gangsters.'

"Does she like the intelligent type? Like the smarties or nerds?" Luffy frowned, when he remembered that Ace liked the pigtailed girl in his class. Luffy nodded,"I think so." Shanks looked down at the close laid out on the bed. 'He hardly has any clothes that would make him look smart.' Shanks snapped his fingers,"Didn't you use to wear glasses?" Luffy looked at Shanks with a surprised look,"Yea, I did, but I got contacts since I hated wearing those bulky black glasses."

"That's a shame, those would make you look ten times smarter if you wore those on your date." Luffy shrugged,'I guess it couldn't hurt to wear them if it could increase my chances with Ace.' Luffy took the glasses out of the small black case he had on his dresser. Luffy put them on and looked into the mirror,'I look like a nerd.' Shanks laughed,"You look so funny wearing those."

"I know I do! Don't rub it in!" Shanks picked out a pair of black cargo shirts and and button up sky blue shirt.

"Here, wear these. If that doesn't work out, then I don't know what to do." Luffy nodded,"Thanks for helping me." He quickly dressed himself and combed his wild hair in hopes of it slightly changing his usually stupid look. He ran the comb through his hair again and sighed when his hair stayed the same,'I guess it's useless.' He looked at the time on his alarm clock,'Oh no! I'm gonna be late!'


	28. Chapter 28

Luffy put his phone to his ear and waited patiently for Ace to pick up his phone.

"_Hello? Luffy?"_

" 'Sup! Are you ready yet?"

_"Yea, I'll come get you." _

_"Okay! See you in a few! _

Ace closed his phone, ending the call. `I wonder if Luffy thinks of it as a date. It's possible he only thinks of me as a brother, that would suck. I can't help but think of Luffy as more than a brother now. Jeez, I can't just tell him I like him and freak him out. I've got to somehow make him like me to first.'

Luffy smiled and put his phone back into his pocket 'Ace is coming to pick me up! I can't wait! But, I wonder if Ace thinks of this as a date. I mean I haven't really done anything to make him think of it as a date. I should call Sabo for some tips, he's always very knowledgeable about these kinds of things.' Luffy dialed Sabo's number on his phone. 'I'm glad Usopp taught me how to use this thing, it's actually really helpful.'

"_H-hello?"_

"Hi Sabo!"

_"L-luffy? What are you doing up? Oh yea, you have your date. Are you guys at the amusement park yet?"_

"No not yet Ace is coming to pick me up. Um, I've been meaning to ask you something..."

_"What do you want to ask me?"_

_"_Do you think Ace knows this is a date?"

_"With as dense as he is, no. Don't worry I have a surprise for you guys when you guys get to the Ferris_ _wheel_."

"A surprise?! Really? Cool! What is it? Oh wait, it's a surprise, hehe. Thanks Sabo, oh Ace just pulled up, I gotta go bye!"

Ace took off his black sunglasses and got out of his red camaro to open the door for Luffy. Luffy eyed the car before getting in.'I've never seen something so expensive before.'

"Thanks Ace,' Luffy said smiling. Ace nodded,"I never knew you wore glasses, Luffy." Luffy pushed his glasses up with his finger,"Yea, I uh, lost one of my contacts and I was out of spares, so I had to wear glasses today." Ace chuckled,"They look good on you." Luffy blushed, "T-thanks Ace." Ace smiled,'Luffy is too cute in those glasses. Is he trying to look smarter for me? He's so cute!'

"How long is it going to take to get to the amusement park?"

"You live pretty close so only about ten minutes." Luffy smiled,"We should ride the Ferris wheel last, I think something good is suppose to happen."

"It's a big park I'm not sure if we'll get to ride the Ferris wheel." Luffy frowned,"B-but we have to!"

"Okay, then we'll have to stay all day." Luffy smiled,"I don't mind that! I heard that the Ferris wheel looks better at night because you can see all the lights from the city." Ace nodded,"It is pretty cool, I saw it with a girl I used to date." Luffy smiled,"I see, that must've been really romantic." Luffy took off his glasses to clean them with his shirt. 'I wonder how many girls Ace has dated.'

'Why did I say that? Did I make Luffy uncomfortable?' Luffy put his glasses back on,"So how is baseball practice going?"

"Very good, I'm a pitcher. Most of the team members are freshman, so I'm the oldest on the team." Luffy smiled,"I saw you warming up the other day. You seemed to be avoiding me, why?" Ace gulped,' I can't tell him the truth! Why the heck did you have to ask that, Luffy?'

"W-why would I have been avoiding you? Are you sure it wasn't your imagination?"

"My imagination? But I'm sure I saw you turn away from me."

"That was probably because someone was calling me." Luffy nodded,"I see. I thought I did something wrong." Ace gulped,"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I must've been called by one of the teammates."

"It's good that you get along with your teammates. I get along really well with Sanji, he's really nice and cool! The other day he accidentally hit me with a ball and I fell down, so he ran over to help me up! Isn't he nice?"

"Yup, he has always been nice." Ace tapped his fingers on the wheel,'Sanji, nice? Since when has that perv ever been nice to guys? He's always been a man hater, and couldn't give a shit about what happens to guys. The only reason he's nice to me is because I beat the shit out of him when he refused to make me breakfast the first time I met him. Ever since then I've kinda been the only man he talks too except for Zoro. I was sure they were dating, so why is Sanji being overly nice to Luffy?' Ace glanced over at Luffy.

Luffy looked positively adorable in his glasses, with his slightly messy hair that could never be tamed, the scar on his cheek, and his overly baggy clothes that lightly hugged his slender body. 'Who am I kidding, who wouldn't like Luffy?' Ace sighed,"Don't get to close to Sanji. Something bad might happen." Luffy shrugged,' What bad thing could happen with me and Sanji?'

"We're here, Luffy." Ace said as he put his car in park and turned the car off. Luffy smiled,"Really?! Awesome lets go!" Luffy quickly unbuckled himself and opened the car door. Ace grabbed the tickets off the visor and put them into his pocket as he opened the car door and stepped out onto the hard asphalt parking lot. Luffy had already ran off ahead to get in line. Ace locked the car doors and stuffed the keys back into his pocket as he walked over to meet back up with Luffy.

"Which ride do you want to go on first?" Ace asked Luffy as he handed his tickets to the ticket taker. Luffy looked at the map he grabbed from somewhere,"Lets go on this one Luffy said pointing to the roller coaster on the map. Ace put his sunglasses back on and leaned closer to Luffy.

"That one is fun, it flips you upside down and stays there for about a minute."

"Cool! Lets go!" Luffy ran off ahead, not knowing where he was going. Luffy stopped and looked around,'Weird, where is the roller coaster?'

"Luffy! Wait up!" Ace grabbed Luffy's shoulder,"Where the heck are you going? The ride is that way," Ace said as he pointed to his left at the purple roller coaster.

"Oh! I see, sorry Ace." Ace grabbed Luffy's hand and led him to the roller coaster. Luffy turned his head away,'Oh my gosh! He's holding my hand!' Ace smiled and turned to Luffy,"Its a good thing we got here earlier! Look, there's almost no line!" Luffy nodded,'Ace is so cute to be happy over something like that.' Ace stopped behind a few people and let go of Luffy's hand to cross his arms while he waited. Luffy poked Ace,"Look how high it is!" Ace looked up to see the top of the roller coaster,"It's at least a hundred ft."

Ace smiled as he and Luffy were led to their seats. Luffy quickly strapped himself in and pulled the metal bar closer. Ace chuckled quietly to himself as he watched Luffy. Ace calmly strapped himself in and pulled the bar forward. A countdown began and the roller coaster slowly inched itself higher and higher until it was at the top. When the countdown reached one the roller coaster shot down like a bullet.

"A-ace!"Luffy screamed. Ace turned his face to see Luffy's cheeks expanded and were getting wider due to the air pressure.

"HAHA YOUR FACE!" Ace laughed when they stopped upside and looked at Luffy whose face was back to normal. When the roller coaster started again, they went through a few loops and the ride was soon over. "That was too funny Luffy."

"You were supposed to help me not laugh,"Luffy grumbled. Ace shrugged,"How could I have helped you in that situation?" Luffy shrugged,"I guess I was asking for it." Ace nodded and patted Luffy on the back.

"I'll buy you an ice cream cone to make you feel better." Luffy smiled,"I want Vanilla!" Ace nodded and took money out of his wallet,'The lowest I got is 2,000 yen. Will I be able to afford ice cream?' Ace stood in line and took his sunglasses off.

"Hello, what can I get for you?"

"Uh, two ice cream cones, one vanilla and one chocolate." The counter girl smiled,"For your girlfriend?" Ace smiled,"I'm hoping so." The counter girl quickly got the two ice cream cone and handed them to Ace. Ace put the 2,000 yen on the counter and quickly left so that the ice cream wouldn't melt on him.

"Sir! Your change!" Ace turned around,"Keep it!" He quickly licked his chocolate ice cream cone, and handed the vanilla one to Luffy who was sitting on a bench. Ace sat down next to Luffy and watched as two girls walked up to them. One had blonde hair and the other had braided pigtails with glasses similar to Luffy's.

"Excuse me?" The blonde girl said. "Are you Ace-senpai?" Ace looked at them,"Yea, why? Do I know you?"

"We're friends with your younger brother Luffy." Ace turned to Luffy,"They are?" Luffy nodded,"Um, Hi girls. Sorry, I haven't gotten the chance to introduce you to Ace." The blonde sat next to Luffy and wrapped her arms around his.

"What a coincidence meeting you two here!" Luffy nodded,"Yea, who would've thought." The braided pigtails sat next to Ace and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mizuno." She said quietly. The blonde leaned closer to Luffy,"Mizuno, carries a torch for Ace. She's always so excited to see him in school." Luffy's heart sank,'If she likes him then they are sure to date sooner or later. I guess I just can't win against a girl.' Luffy licked the finger that some of the vanilla ice cream fell on and went back to quietly sulking.

Ace scratched the back of his head,'Why the hell is that chick clinging to Luffy so much?' The blonde picked up her phone and sighed,"Mizuno we gotta go, our dates are looking for us. That's to bad, I wish you two were our dates instead, oh well." The blonde unlatched her arms from Luffy's and stood up,"Lets go Mizuno." Mizuno frowned and stood up. She waved bye to Ace and accompanied her friend back to their dates. Ace threw the remaining part of his ice cream cone into the trash and stood up,'It's about time they left.'

"Which ride do you want to go on next?" Luffy smiled,'I"m glad he's not mad at me!'

_A few hours later._

'I wonder what surprise Sabo got for us on the Ferris wheel.' Luffy took out his phone and texted Sabo as he got into the passenger car with Ace. The wheel slowly started turning upwards and stopped at the top. Luffy pressed his face to the glass,"Look how cool the city looks from up here! You can see all the lights!"

_"Attention passengers, the Ferris wheel is having technical difficulties. Please do not panic, we estimate it will take about an hour to an hour and a half to fix. Until then please remain seated." _

Luffy blushed,'Is this Sabo's surprise?!'


	29. Sabo

**Hello my lovely darlings! This chapter is mainly a filler on how SABO feels about the situation between his two brothers. Also just a future warning, I will not be updating next week or for awhile. I've become extremely busy with end of the year tests and the beginning of marching band, along with contests for choir and concerts and what not. I will try to update as soon as I can next time!**

Sabo leaned back in his black swivel chair and stared at the white ceiling. The room he was in was wide and spacious, with red walls, a king bed in the center and a chair and a desk in the corner. 'I wonder how things are going between Luffy and Ace. I just got a call that they got on the Ferris wheel, I wonder if they've made any progress.' Sabo sighed,'I wish I had someone I love. Unfortunately, there hasn't been anyone to catch my eye. There's a number of girls who have claimed they like me, this would be wonderful, if I was interested in girls.' Sabo spun around in his chair and finally stood up once he got bored. He paced across his room for a few seconds before picking up his trumpet case and laying it on his bed. ' I should play for a little bit, just to take my mid off a few things.'

He unlatched his case revealing his shiny silver trumpet, which he recently got polished. He picked up his mouthpiece and pressed it to his lips. he buzzed a siren sound on it before finally attaching it to his trumpet. Sabo fingered through a few minor and major scale before taking valve oil out of his pocket. He loosened the cap to the first valve before lifting the valve up and applying a few drop of oil to the valve. 'I should've put a camera in the passenger car so I could see how things are going.'

Sabo sighed as he put his valve back in and screwed the cap back on. 'Knowing them they're probably awkwardly sitting across each other, wondering what to do.' Sabo put his trumpet to his lips and easily played a Concert B flat scale. Sabo set his trumpet back down into the case,'This is bugging me to much. Was trapping them in the passenger car a bit over the top? Maybe I should text Luffy to see how things are going.' Sabo shook his head,'Me interfering would get them nowhere.' He took his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

Sabo's eye widened as he saw twelve unread messages, all from Luffy. Sabo quickly opened the first message, '_Sabo, help I don't know what to do.'__  
_He opened the second one,'_Sabo, you there?' _ Sabo shook his head.' Jeez, Luffy how helpless can you be?' Sabo continued to read the rest of the texts, and frowned. 'I'll call Ace, there's no way Luffy will be able to start a conversation, unless it's about meat.

Sabo dialed Ace's number and patiently waited for Ace to pick up his phone?

_"Hello?"_

"Yo! Luffy sent me like a million texts, something about you two being stuck in a Ferris wheel?"

_"Yea, it's really weird. Apparently a bolt or something got loose and they're trying to find out where it goes." _ Sabo smirked,'That's what they were told?'_  
_

"Luffy seems pretty freaked out, you should do something to comfort him."

_"Like what?" _Sabo sighed,'These two are a pair of idiots.'

"I dunno, you could kiss him, violate him, give him a hug, confess your feeling, or give him a blowjob, I'm sure any of those will probably make him feel better."

"_Where the hell did that come from?!"_

"Look I set this up so you guys could make some progress in your relationship, hopefully to get out of a brotherly relationship and become more like lovers. If you want to do something too Luffy then just do it! I spent a lot of money to plan this so at least kiss him!" Sabo waited for a minute before he heard Ace let out a sigh.

"_I can't just randomly kiss him, or do other things like that. What if he doesn't even feel that way about me? Wait, you set this up?"  
_

"Jeez, what the heck? That's what you're worried about? Who cares how he feels just violate him, I'm _positive _he won't oppose." Sabo frowned,'I wish I could just tell them that they both like each other, but it only means something when you actually hear it from the person you like.'

_"How can you be so sure? Luffy has probably a dozen people telling him they like him. Why would her feel that way about me, his brother?" _

"When did you get so insecure Mr. Casanova? Something like this never stopped you before."

_"That's different__! Luffy's special, I don't want to hurt him!"  
_

_"Ace? What do you mean by that?"_ Sabo burst out laughing after he was sure Ace had hung up,"That idiot forgot Luffy was right next to him! Oh my god that's to funny!"

**Okay, don't kill me for the short chapter. I'll write double next time so rest assured. I felt this chapter was needed so I updated it. Please review and let me know if you have any suggestions on if Sabo should be paired up with someone.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 woot woot! I was shocked this story even got past the third chapter lol. I would like to thank my loyal followers Anjelle,Naru, trisha23flow,and XxSaorixX, these people have reviewed on almost every chapter lol. There's probably a lot more, sorry if I missed you let me know and I'll mention you in the next chapter if you even care.**

Ace nervously closed his cellphone and put it back in his pocket while he mentally cursed at Sabo.

"What did you mean I'm special?" Luffy asked with the utmost curiosity in his voice, and Ace noticed a slight smile on his face. Ace blushed,"That was, I mean, I didn't mean it like that, that was an accident." Luffy leaned closer,"What did you mean then?" Ace scooted as far from Luffy he could,"I meant, that I," Ace paused to look into Luffy's curious eyes. 'There's no way I can tell him I like him! At least not like this!'

"I meant, that you're my special _brother!"_ Luffy laughed,"Is that so? I'm glad I'm special!" He smiled as he sat back in his chair and turned his head to peer through the glass. Luffy's usual cheeriness had disappeared suddenly and he just lifelessly stared out the glass. Ace crossed his arms,'Is something wrong with Luffy? He seems, sad. Did I upset him somehow?'

"Luffy, are you okay?" Luffy turned to Ace and smiled again,'Yup! I'm totally fine!" Luffy quickly rubbed his eyes.

"Luffy? Luffy, are you crying? Are you sick? Where does it hurt?" Ace sat forward and gently put his on hand Luffy's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Luffy shook his head,"I'm not sick, I'm fine. I just got some dust in my eyes, don't worry I'll stop crying in a little bit."Ace sighed,"I know when you're lieing to me Luffy, tell me the truth. Why are you crying?" Luffy snuggled his head into Ace's shoulder,"That's not fair,"he mumbled.

"What's not fair?"

"You are!" Luffy punched Ace's arm as hard as he could.

"Ouch! What was that for Luffy?" Ace asked as he rubbed his arm.

"You don't need to know!"Luffy frowned and sat back in his seat.

_Ladies and gentlemen we are pleased to announce that we have fixed the Ferris wheel! It is after the amusement parks closing time ,so please make your way to the exit gate after you exit the Ferris wheel. I repeat __Ladies and gentlemen we are pleased to announce that we have fixed the Ferris wheel! It is after the amusement parks closing time so please make your way to the exit gate after you exit the Ferris wheel._

Luffy sighed,'Why did I cry? I shouldn't have let Ace's comment bother me. I know Ace only thinks of me as a brother.' He smiled,'At least I'm _special_.' The Ferris wheel slowly started moving down, and Luffy's phone buzzed in his pocket. Luffy took out his phone to see the text someone sent him.

_Whats up Luffy? How did it go with Ace? _Luffy thought it for a moment and decided to be honest with Sabo.

'I ended up crying.'

_What?! You two did it? I didn't know it hurt that bad. _Luffy stared at that text for a minute.

'What do you mean Sabo?'

_Wait,do you mean that you two didn't do it? Then how did Ace make you cry?_

'He didn't mean to, I just ended up crying when I heard him say he thinks of me only as a brother.'

_What?! Give me a sec I gotta think._

Sabo plopped onto his bed and rubbed his temples,'Those two are idiots. Why can't they just Admit their feeling for each other? Jeez, I wasted over 100,000 yen to set that up and they just ruined it. If that didn't work, how can I 'make' them admit their feelings?

* * *

Ace and Luffy quietly walked back to Ace's car. Ace scratched the back of his head,'How do I fix this? It's weird when Luffy and I fight. It doesn't feel right.' Ace wrapped his arm around Luffy's shoulder,"I'm sorry for whatever I did." Luffy nodded,"Uh, c-could you let go? It looks kinda weird for two guys to be doing this." Ace nodded but didn't remove his arm,'It never bothered him before. Does he hate me?'

Ace opened the car door for Luffy and closed it once Luffy was inside. 'I never thought that today would end like this.' Ace walked to the other side and opened the door and got into the car. Ace put his seat belt on and tapped his fingers on the wheel.

"Luffy do you want to spend the night at my house? I mean we're brothers but we don't even live together isn't that kind of weird?" Luffy smiled and nodded, returning to his old self again,"Sure! That will be fun!" Ace smiled,'It doesn't seem like Luffy's upset anymore.'

"Who's room will I be sleeping in?"

"You and I will share a room tonight." Luffy 's eyes darted over to Ace,"What?" Ace shrugged,"Is that a problem? If you're worried about clothes and what not I can just lend you a set of my clothes. Also, if you want to take a shower there's one in my room so you can use it later if you want. I call dibs on it though when we get back."

Luffy's eyes widened and he quickly nodded,"Okay! I'm fine with that!"

**Yes I know, another short chapter. Sorry, I'm to lazy to continue writing right now. Anyways I've decided that Sabo and Law will be a cute pairing :) I will have their relationship be kinda like a side story in this story so if you don't like you can just skip them I will label that chappy's to let you know which ones have Sabo and Law. Until next time!  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm gonna leave this simple and short. Enjoy~**

Luffy looked up at the ornate building Ace called a house and shut the car door behind him.

"Your house doesn't even look like it's part of this country." Ace looked at Luffy with a quizzical look,"How so? It's pretty simple, you should see our summer house in California." Luffy sighed,"Sabo and you are so rich and perfect. It kinda makes me feel like the ugly sister, I mean, if I was a girl." Ace chuckled and playfully put his arm around Luffy as he guided him to the entrance of his house. Thatch opened the door for the two and greeted Luffy with a small smile.

"I didn't know we were having guests tonight. Do I need to prepare a room for him?" Ace shook his head,"He'll sleep in my room tonight." Thatch nodded and led them upstairs to Ace's room.

"Shall I prepare a light snack for our guest?" Ace nodded in response when he saw Luffy's face brighten at the thought of food. Thatch left with a curt nod and quickly went down the decorated stairway to prepare the snacks. Ace closed the door while Luffy made himself comfortable on the bed.

"I'll go take a shower." Ace walked into the bathroom, not bothering to close the bathroom door while he changed his clothes and turned on the water. Luffy closed his eyes,'It's like he's doing it purposely, just so he could see me get flustered.' Luffy rolled over on his side, opened his eyes again and focused his eyes on the several dark wooden bookshelves. Luffy tuned out the sound of rushing water and ran his eyes across the titles of the books, Alice in Wonderland, Moby Dick, Tom Sawyer, and a bunch of old classics, fairy-tales and books Luffy couldn't even figure out what language they were in. 'I never knew Ace was interested in reading books. What's Alice in Wonderland about? I've never heard of it, is it American?'

"Luffy,"Ace's low voice brought pleasure to his ears. Luffy rolled around onto his other side so he could face Ace.

"What is i-" Luffy's eyes widened at the sight of Ace standing there with a white towel wrapped around his waist. Luffy couldn't help but stare at Ace's muscular arms that could easily be twice the size of Luffy's, or at the several water droplets that flowed down Ace's toned pectorals. Ace calmly rummaged through his dresser in search of comfortable clothes to wear for the night.

Luffy about fainted when Ace removed his towel and put on a fresh pair of striped blue boxers along with a unstained white cotton shirt. Luffy quickly got off the bed and speed walked into the bathroom. He closed the door and quickly ripped his clothes off and stepped into the shower, hoping that the cold water that poured onto him would calm him down. Luffy washed his face repeatedly,'Why is Ace so hot? Just looking at him is enough to get me excited and then he goes and does something like that!'

Luffy shook his head and frowned,'I have no idea how to handle my feelings. I've never been in love before and I certainly didn't expect to fall in love with my brother.' Luffy poured the shampoo onto his hand and gently lathered it in his hair. 'I wonder what I should do? I tried to express how I felt toward him before and he just casually brushed it off. I don't think it would be to smart to attack him while he's sleeping again. Maybe, I should, seduce him? How do I do that though?'

Luffy rubbed the Irish Spring body wash onto a bath sponge and rubbed it over his lean body. He winced slightly at the pain he felt when he ran the sponge over his bruise. 'Sanji sure has one hell of a kick, I'll need to remind myself not to make him mad.' He turned the water off and pushed the plain shower curtain aside. He frowned when he saw there was no towel in the bathroom.

'I can't believe I forgot to ask Ace for a towel! How stupid can I be?' Luffy picked up his clothes off the floor and used them to cover his groin as he took a deep breath and stepped outside of bathroom. Ace looked up from the sports magazine he was reading as he was sprawled on his bed and eyed Luffy up and down.

"W-what are you doing?" Ace asked, hoping Luffy wouldn't notice the slight stutter in his voice. Luffy's face turned bright red, all the way up to his ears when he noticed Ace staring at him. 'My face feels like it's on fire!'

"I, uh forgot to get a towel before I got into the shower." Ace sat up and closed his magazine,"Sorry, I totally forgot about that. There's a towel on the desk right there," Ace said pointing to the surprisingly simple desk in the corner of the room. Luffy let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the desk and unraveled the soft brown towel. Luffy dropped his clothes onto the floor and quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, not noticing that Ace never took his eyes off him.

"Do you have the spare set of clothes ready?" Ace nodded and lifted up a large blue shirt, that was clearly to big for Luffy,"This is the smallest one I have it's a large, what size are you?" Luffy pouted,"I'm a medium," He grumbled as he snatched the shirt out of Ace's hands. Ace chuckled when he noticed Luffy still had the habit of slightly sticking out his lower lip when he pouted. 'He's just like when he was a kid.' Luffy easily let the shirt glide down his slender body frame. Luffy looked at Ace,"What about underwear?"

Ace smirked a little,"This is my last clean pair. Thatch is doing a load of laundry now, if you hadn't locked the bathroom door then he could've of cleaned your clothes to." Luffy blushed,'This is so awkward!'

"I see. Well, it can't be helped, I guess." Ace congratulated himself a little one the inside, he successfully lied to Luffy. Normally he would feel bad for lieing to Luffy, but he didn't really lie completely. It was true Thatch was doing a load of laundry, and that he had offered to clean Luffy's clothes, but it wasn't true that the pair of boxers he was wearing was his last pair.

Luffy picked up his thin slice of German chocolate cake off the pair and ate it like a sandwich, ignoring his manners and not even bothering to use the fork Thatch provided. Ace laughed,'Luffy always preferred to eat with his hands.' Luffy licked his fingers and wiped his hands with the moist towelette Thatch also provided. Luffy licked his lips as he walked over next to Ace and sat down.

"I'm sleepy, Ace. I don't feel like waiting for the clothes to be cleaned. Do you want to go to sleep now?" Ace inwardly cursed himself, he didn't expect Luffy to not really care much about not wearing boxers, but who could blame him? The shirt covered him down to his mid thighs so he didn't have to worry about being seen. Ace gulped,"If you want to." Luffy nodded and got onto his knees so he could pull the covers up on his side, unknowingly giving Ace a good sight of his plump ass and even a little bit of his package.

'Oh god he has no self awareness!' Luffy tucked himself underneath the covers and waited for Ace to do the same,"You coming or what?" Ace nodded, who could pass up a chance like this? Ace turned the lights off with a remote he had placed on the bed earlier and snuggled into the bed with Luffy. Ace wrapped his arms around Luffy.

"A-ace?" Ace pretended to be hurt,"Sorry, does it bother you? It helps me sleep because it makes me remember the old times." Luffy quickly shook his head,"I-it's all right!" Ace smiled and moved one of his hands lower to where it slightly touched Luffy's penis. Luffy shivered looked up at Ace with surprised eyes,"A-ace?" Ace smirked,"What is it?" Luffy blushed,"I-its nothing," Luffy muttered. Luffy used this chance to snuggle his head into Ace's broad chest, two could play this game.

Ace gently kissed the back of Luffy's pale neck, eliciting a slight gasp from Luffy. He could feel Luffy's heartbeat speed up and the growing warmth between his younger brothers legs. Ace took in a deep breath,'It's now or never!' He tenderly grasped his younger brothers 'problem' and ran his long fingers over Luffy's length causing Luffy to moan into a pillow. Ace furrowed his eyebrows,'Is he not liking it? Why won't he look at me? I wonder if my technique is that bad, I've never been with a man before, so I don't really know how it works.' Ace stopped for a moment to see Luffy's reaction.

Luffy turned his face to look at Ace, his eyes glistened with the slight tears in his lust filled eyes along with the pink blush on his face,"A-ace?" Ace gulped, that face was deadly, if anyone else saw that face on Luffy he would definitely kill them. Ace kissed Luffy and preceded to gently kiss his chin, neck, and chest where he found Luffy's soft pink hardened nipples. Ace began to suck on one of them while he played with the other one. Luffy's moans became so loud that Ace feared he would wake the whole house up. Ace kissed him again in an attempt to soften Luffy's moans.

Luffy grabbed on to the back of Ace's shirt, when Ace inserted his tongue. All this pleasure was beginning become to much for Luffy because as soon as Ace returned to playing with Luffy's nipples again he loudly moaned Ace's name and came onto his belly. Luffy's body spasmed for a few seconds before he quickly fell asleep due to all the excitement leaving his body. Ace chuckled,'Luffy really is too cute.'

**So? What do you think? X)**


	32. First meeting

Ace rolled over so he could capture Luffy in his arms, things were finally going his way. Ace opened his eyes when his capture turned out to be unsuccessful,"Luffy?" His eyes eyes widened when he saw that Luffy was no longer beside him. Ace looked around his room,"Luffy?"

"He's at morning soccer practice." Ace turned to Sabo who was standing in his door way in a black suit with a flattering sky blue tie around his neck. Ace let out a sigh of relief,'That's good, I thought he was kidnapped.'

"Wait, it's Sunday, why are they practicing?" Sabo shrugged,"I guess they want to bring home the championship trophy." Sabo looked at his watch,"I have to go, I have a business meeting." Sabo smirked,"Congratulations," he said as he proceeded to walk down the long hallway and disappear from sight leaving Ace with a burning blush on his face.

Ace fell back onto his fluffy pillow,'I wonder why Luffy didn't wake me up to say goodbye.' His lashes grew heavy and he quickly fell back into a peaceful slumber.

_The next day..._

Sabo brushed his curly blonde hair and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His blue eyes were a dull gray due to not getting enough sleep and he had slight bags under his eyes. In truth, he looked like hell. 'I'm happy for Ace and Luffy. But, I would prefer it if they didn't wake me up in the middle of the night. Then afterwards Luffy get's embarrassed sleeping next to Ace and rushes home. I bet Ace misunderstood and thinks Luffy is ignoring him.' Sabo sighed,'I'm also pretty positive they haven't confessed to each other yet. Honestly, I bet they haven't gone all the way yet. I'll meet up with Luffy at lunch, so I can talk to him.' Sabo looked at his watch,'I can't believe I slept in late for school! It's almost the beginning of third period!'

Sabo picked up his brown backpack and his trumpet case. 'I'll borrow one of Ace's cars today, I don't feel like being driven to school in a limo acting like some big shot.' Sabo walked downstairs and smiled sheepishly as he approached a maid.

"Where does Ace keep his cars?" The maid bowed slightly and led Sabo out of the house and across the beautiful gardens with the neatly trimmed bushes and rows of roses. She opened the garage door for him,"The keys are on the wall." She said pointing to where the keys hung in place. Sabo smiled,"Thanks for your help!"She bowed again and quickly returned to doing her daily duties in the house. Sabo walked over to the keys on the wall and randomly grabbed one of the keys off the rack.

He unlocked the car and searched for which one of the eleven cars reacted. Sabo walked over to the Black Lamborghini and popped open the truck and put his stuff in the trunk. He closed the trunk and got into the drivers seat,"Ace could've at least woken me up," he grumbled. Sabo fixed his mirror and placed the key in the ignition slot. He easily drove the car out of the garage and pressed the garage control Ace had on his visor to close the garage doors.

'I like this car, it's easy to drive.' Sabo drove around on the rocky path until he reached the gate. Sabo pressed another controller on the visor and it automatically opened the gate. 'I need to hurry.' Sabo drove out and quickly closed the gate behind him. Sabo drove down road for about fifteen minutes until he reached the school.'They must live close to the school in case anything happens.' Sabo parked in the school parking lot, partially reluctant to leave the expensive car there.

Sabo looked at his watch again and sighed,'It's almost the end of third period.' Sabo quickly took his stuff out of the trunk and locked the car as he closed the trunk. He put his backpack into his locker and briskly walked to the music room and place his trumpet in the cubby that had a pieace of tape with his name on it. Sabo walked back into the deserted hallway and began to head to Luffy's classroom, since it was only five minutes until lunch.

He didn't expect to collide with some idiot who wasn't looking as he was turning the corner. Sabo fell back onto his butt and angrily looked up all a tall man wearing a white lab jacket, a furry white hat with dark spots, blue jeans with the same dark spots, along with a yellow shirt that had a weird black mark in the middle. The man stared down at him with slight amusement.

Sabo stood up and glared at the taller man,"You should watch where you're going." The man smirked,"I believe it was you who ran into me considering you were the one who fell." Sabo couldn't stop the rush of color that came to his face at the comment, he was referring to Newton's Third Law, for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. It was true he hadn't been looking, but the other guy was just as much at fault. Sabo sighed,'I don't have time to deal with this guy, whoever he is right now.'

"Whatever you say," Sabo said as he walked past the older guy not forgetting to slightly jab him in the side with his elbow as a small revenge for embarrassing him. The taller man watched as Sabo put his hands in his pocket and opened the door to Luffy's classroom as soon as the bell rang. Sabo looked around the room for his lively brother, and was surprised to not see any sign of him.

"Is Luffy here?"

"He's in the infirmary, Law-sensei went to go check on him." A guy with a strangely long nose said. I nodded my thanks and closed the door. 'Why is Luffy in the infirmary? Where the heck is it even at?' Sabo watched as the taller man approached him again, with a slight smirk.

"What do you want?" Sabo took a step back. 'Something about this guy creeps me out. Maybe it's the tattoo's on his left hand that say 'DEATH' in English.' The guy stared at him for a bit.

"Interesting. Are you and Luffy brothers? Is that why you were looking for him?"

"What's it to you?" The man shrugged,"I'm simply curious about your relationship with him." Sabo stood there in shock,'Does this guy have a thing for Luffy?!'

"I don't need to tell you."

"What's your name?" Sabo stared at him,"Why do you want to know?" The man smirked,"Reasons." When he said that it sent a chill down Sabo's spine,'I need to get out of here. But, I still don't know where the infirmary is.' Sabo glanced up at him,"If I tell you, will you lead me to the infirmary?" The man contemplated the thought then nodded.

"Sabo. Now please take me to the infirmary." The man nodded and quietly led him down the halls that were now filled with bustling people. "I don't get it. This man is _dangerous_ how does Luffy know him?" The man turned and looked at him, and only then did Sabo realize he'd said it out loud.

"We're here." He said as he opened the door. Luffy turned to look at the two people standing in the doorway.

"Sabo! Law-sensei! What are you two doing here?" Sabo turned to look at the man,'He's a sensei?!'


	33. Chapter 33

**Just a little reminder in case you've forgotten, but Law has been Luffy's sensei since he first entered school. (Chapter 2 he's the science teacher)  
**

Sabo sighed,'How could I be so rude to Luffy's sensei? What if he decides to get back at me by punishing Luffy?' Sabo watched as the older man walked over to Luffy,"I didn't know a rubber man like yourself could get hurt." Sabo nodded,"I was quite surprised to find out that he was in the infirmary myse-," Sabo stopped to stare at the man who was now tending to the injury on Luffy's knee. 'What did he say?! How does he know?!'

"Luffy," Sabo quickly walked over to where his younger brother was,"How does he know your secret?" Sabo whispered with urgency in his voice. Luffy smiled,"Law-sensei figured out something was different about me when we got back and confronted me about it. I told him the truth, and guess what? He's also a devil fruit user!"

"Devil fruit user?" Sabo looked at Law,'I knew he was dangerous!' Sabo turned back to Luffy,"Don't you think it's dangerous for someone to know your secret?" Luffy shrugged,"He's kept it a secret so far, so I think it's fine." Sabo looked at the man again,"What devil fruit power do you have?" Law continued with his work, completely ignoring Sabo's question. 'Normally, I wouldn't let people like him get to me, but he pisses me off!'

"Whatever, I don't care."Sabo scoffed. Sabo turned to Luffy,"How did you get hurt?" Luffy giggled,"I tripped over a soccer ball and scraped my knee on the ground. I didn't even notice I was bleeding until Law-sensei saw a blood stain on my pants and asked me what happened. He sent me to the infirmary and I've been here since second period. The nurse's kid was sick today so she was absent and I've just been waiting in here, since I don't know how to treat it. I thought it would be okay if I just blew on it but Law-sensei said not to and wait for him to come fix it."

Luffy smiled,"He's really nice isn't he?" Much to his chagrin Sabo had to admit he misjudged the older man, and nodded in response. Not a minute later Ace stumbled into the infirmary looking for Luffy.

"Luffy! What's wrong? What happened?" Ace looked at Sabo who smiled and patted Luffy on the back.

"He scraped his knee pretty bad when he tripped over a soccer ball. It happens all the time. He's doing fine uh, Law...sensei is treating him right now." Ace nodded,"That's good, I was worried something really bad happened." Luffy grinned,"Sorry, for making you two worry." Law finally looked up from his work to stare at the odd family. 'Are they really brothers? None of them look anything alike. Well, that's none of my business.' Law continued to wrap Luffy's knee with bandages as he listened to the brothers' playful teasing.

He looked up at the curly haired blonde who was standing next to Luffy. Something about the blonde 'interested' him. Maybe it was his fiery spirit or simply that he had the rare combination of blonde hair and blue eyes that made him interesting.

"Now that you all have conveniently arrived, I guess now is as good as time as ever to tell you." Law stood up after he was done tending to the injury on Luffy's knee and put his hands in the pockets of his lab jacket.

"Tell us what?"Sabo asked.

"Luffy, is failing my class and his English class. If he doesn't get his grades up, he'll be ineligible and won't be able to attend the upcoming soccer tournament." Luffy's eyes widened but he said nothing as his hands slowly balled up into fists. Sabo put his hand on Luffy's shoulder,"How bad are his grades?" Sabo asked even though he really didn't want to know how bad they were.

"He has a D+ in English and a F in my class." Sabo gulped,'Those are really low. He needs to get at least C's in both classes to be eligible.'

"I've been put in charge of the extra study classes for the students who are falling behind in science, unfortunately Luffy won't be able to attend due to the soccer training camp that begins tomorrow. Either one of you two can come take notes for him in his place and perhaps teach him when he comes back. This extra class is crucial to Luffy's grade because everything I'll be covering will be on his semester test, and that will be worth 2,000 points." Sabo sighed,"Ace and Luffy both play sports, so I will be the only one who will be able to attend. I play the trumpet but I can always practice at home if need be."

Law nodded,"That's good I look forward to seeing you." Law walked out of the infirmary leaving the brothers behind to talk the idea amongst themselves.

"Attending those classes will be all I'll be able to do. Ace, I'll leave you responsible for teaching Luffy after school. I'll leave you two alone so you can talk things out." Sabo patted Luffy's shoulder and quickly escaped from the infirmary.

Ace scratched his head,'Sabo totally left us alone on purpose.' Ace let out a sigh,"I'm sorry for what I did Saturday night. I-i didn't know you didn't like it. I won't do it again, so don't worry." Luffy stood up and quickly pinned Ace to the ground, not caring whether he hurt Ace in the process. Ace scrunched his eyes as his head collided with the hard tile,'Ouch! That hurt like a bitch!' Ace opened his Ace to look up at Luffy who was crying?


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N I decided that I won't continue with the story. This will be the last chapter I update. (JK! Haha I just felt like playing a small prank. Don't worry this is only the beginning. Something big will happen soon)  
**

Luffy was crying, that was all that mattered. Ace reached his hand up to gently cup the side of one Luffy's wet cheeks. 'What could've made Luffy cry like this? Was it my fault?' Luffy wiped his eyes only before he went into an uncontrollable bout of hiccups. Ace sat up,"Luffy, Lu, calm down, it's alright." Luffy nodded and slowly took in deep breaths,in and out until his hiccups stopped. Ace tenderly caressed the back of Luffy's head, a habit he picked up when he used to comfort Luffy when they were younger.

"Lu, what's wrong? It's okay to tell me if I did something, I promise I won't get mad." Luffy shook his head,"I c-can't tell you, Ace." Ace affectionately moved the hair that covered Luffy's forehead. Ace leaned forward and softly kissed Luffy's forehead.

"You can tell me anything, Luffy." Luffy sniffled,"I-it's nothing, Ace. I guess I just got emotional after hearing that my grades were bad and that I might not be able to attend the soccer tournament. Um, you also don't have to worry about what you did Saturday night. I d-didn't really mind, and it also helped you sleep right?" Luffy blushed and quickly stood up so he wouldn't be sitting on Ace's lap any longer. Luffy put out his hand to help Ace up, who happily grabbed Luffy's hand. Ace nodded, ignoring the flush of color that spread across his freckled face. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and winced,'There's a bump.'

"Luffy, don't worry about the soccer tournament. Sabo and I will both help you study so you'll be able to go." Luffy smiled,"You two mean everything to me. I don't know what I'd do without you guys!" Luffy looked up at the clock on the wall,"W-well, I gotta go to class. Law-sensei is probably wondering why I'm not back in class yet." Ace nodded, and watched Luffy stumble over to the door. Ace managed a farewell smile and sat down on a nearby bed as Luffy walked out of the infirmary.

Ace plopped onto the bed and stared up at the white ceiling. 'Why wouldn't Luffy tell me what was wrong. Am I really that untrustworthy? Or was it really my fault?' Ace balled his hands into fists,'How could I make Luffy cry? I'm terrible!' Ace sighed,'I should head back to class too.'

Sabo tapped his pencil on his desk and looked out the window. 'What time do those study sessions start? I can't believe I forgot to ask.' Sabo sighed at the thought of having to see that cocky teacher. Sabo put his head on his desk ignoring his angry teachers yells. 'I really want to play my trumpet right now.' Sabo giggled when he remembered how the girls complimented his playing skills.

'It sucks that I won't be able to attend club activities for a while, but I would do anything to help Luffy or Ace so not playing the trumpet for awhile is a small price to pay.' Sabo stayed like that for a little while longer until the teacher threw a piece of chalk at his head. Sabo lifted his head and grinned sheepishly,"Sorry Sensei, I was thinking about some things."

The teacher glared at him before he continued with the lesson. Sabo grinned as Ace walked into the room and nonchalantly walked over to his seat behind Sabo, ignoring his peers curious looks. Sabo turned around in his seat so that he could talk to Ace.

"What did you guys talk about? Is everything okay?" Ace frowned but slowly nodded.

"Everything's fine,"Ace said quietly as he opened his math textbook and began to jot down notes in his notebook. Sabo turned back around in his seat,'Ace is taking notes? Well, I guess weirder things have happened.' Sabo sat there for a little while in boredom. 'I wonder what kind of power Luffy's teacher has. Hopefully it's something like turning into mud or stink power.' Sabo grinned,'That would be hilarious!'

* * *

Luffy stared out the window, lost in thoughts of confessing. 'I somehow need to muster up the courage to confess to Ace. I don't care anymore if he thinks I'm disgusting for liking him. I just can't take it anymore when he does things, that give me the false hope of him actually liking me, when he really doesn't.' Luffy rubbed the cheek where Ace had touched earlier before. 'I should ask Sanji what to do. He told me to go to him for love troubles.' Luffy turned his attention back to the chalkboard,"I need to focus! I can't continue to rely on Ace and Sabo!' He quickly jotted down all the examples on the board.

Luffy finished writing the notes just in time to hear the last bell ring. He stretched his arms into the air, rolled up his sleeves,loosened the tie around his neck and unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt. 'Time for soccer practice!' He quickly turned to Usopp,"Yo! Usopp!" Usopp looked up from his book,"What do you want, Luffy?" Luffy grabbed Usopp's hand and easily pulled him out of his seat, and laughed as Usopp struggled not to fall. He quickly snatched the book out of Usopp's hand.

"Come watch me practice today! You can see how totally awesome I am!" Usopp shook his head and snatched the book back from Luffy.

"No thank you! I have better things to do than watch a bunch of guys kick a ball around."

"That sucks! Soccer is really cool!" Usopp simply shook his head again in disagreement,"I might come see one of you games sometime but I'm not going to one of your practices." Robin stood up and walked over to join in their conversation.

"I can come if you like." She said in that mildly deep silky voice of hers.

"Sure! I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind a girl coming to practice." Robin smiled and tucked some of her long black hair behind her ear. Luffy quickly led her to the soccer fields.

"ROBIN-CHWAN~" Sanji happily exclaimed as soon as he saw her. Robin smiled,"Hello Sanji-kun."

"Ahh, Robin-chan you are simply gorgeous today, as always." Luffy giggled,'Maybe it's better not to ask Sanji for help.'

"I'm going to go get changed real quick." Robin nodded and took a seat on the soft grass and opened a book over stock marketing. Luffy ran to the locker room and took out his workout clothes. A nearby teammate whistled as Luffy took off his shirt.

"Yo, guys look at Mr. Slicks neck." Luffy looked up at the taller teammate,"What?" His teammate playfully punched him in the arm,"You know what I mean. Your girlfriend must be pretty possessive to leave a hickey." Luffy quickly covered his neck,"A hickey?!" Several others laughed at Luffy's loud statement.

"Quit teasing the freshman and get your fat asses on the field!" Sanji yelled. Luffy quickly put the rest of his gear and clothes and and stuffed his backpack in his locker. 'When did I get a hickey? Did Ace give me a hickey when he did those, things? I wonder how visible it is.'

"Luffy! Don't fall behind or that's an extra lap!" Luffy blushed when Robin looked up from her book to wave at Luffy. 'How lame. Yosh, I'll show her how cool I can be!' Luffy raced in front of everybody and effortlessly caught up to Sanji who was in the lead. Sanji looked at Luffy,"There's *huff* no way*huff* you're going to beat me!" Luffy smirked,"Hey Sanji, did you know that Robin, is a J-cup?"

"A J-cup?!" Luffy grinned when Sanji got a nosebleed. Luffy raced in front of Sanji and finished his laps before everyone. Luffy sighed, apparently when you make the captain of the team get a nosebleed he'll punish you by making you run laps all practice. Robin giggled every time Luffy passed by her. 'I feel kind of bad for Robin. I invited her to watch me but Sanji keeps flirting with her. Don't get me wrong, Sanji's pretty handsome, but if I was a girl I'd rather not get near him.'

"Luffy! Practice is over! Stop running laps and go get the soccer balls and put them in the equipment room!" Sanji yelled as he put his arm around Robin's shoulder. Luffy blinked,'Maybe Sanji's flirting really does work.' Luffy scurried around the field and pick up three balls and slowly dribbled another two balls. Luffy opened the door and walked into the dark room happily dumping the three soccer balls in an empty ball basket.

_Bang! Click!_

Luffy jumped in surprise and fell into the steel ball basket. 'Ouch!' Luffy looked around,'They locked me in!'

**Poor Luffy**


	35. Chapter 35

**I apologize for my little prank.(not really) I didn't know people would take it so seriously lol! :p**

Luffy looked around the dark room, searching for the light switch. 'I wonder which idiot locked me in.' Luffy pulled the string in the middle of the room and turned on the light. He sat down on the gym mats and sighed. 'There are no windows, and my phone is in my locker with the rest of my things. What do I do? What good is a rubber ability if I can't use it in situations like this?' He stretched his fingers,"OOOOH! THIS CAN BE A SHIELD! HAHA I'M SO COOL!" Luffy let his fingers go back to normal and began to take off his soccer gear. 'Wait, if I'm locked in here for the rest of the day, that means... I won't get dinner! How can this be? Shanks said we'd be having yakiniku tonight to! I'm gonna kill the freaking bastards who locked me in here!'

Ace took off his baseball mitt and placed it in his locker. 'Luffy's soccer practice ended a little while ago, I wonder if he already went home. I'll drop by later to see if he's still there.' He took off his baseball uniform shirt and under shirt and revealed his slightly tanned muscular chest.

"Ace! Someone is looking for you!" Ace sighed,"Okay! I'll be right there!" Ace walked out of the locker room to see a familiar spiky haired blonde.

"Marco! You're back from suspension already? I didn't know that it's been a month already." Marco laughed,"It was your dumb idea to prank the teacher." Ace punched Marco in the arm,"I can't believe you got caught though." Marco shrugged,"Anyways, a couple of big guys came up to me earlier and told me the have your, brother? I don't know what they're talking about, I mean you don't have a brother." Ace grabbed Marco's shoulder,"Where are they at?"

"Uh, they said to meet them on the rooftop." Ace quickly nodded,"Tell them I have something to do, I'll be back in a little bit so tell them not to lockup yet!" Ace shouted back. Marco scratched his head,'What was that all about?' Ace quickly turned a corner and raced up the stone stairs into the school. 'Who are the bastards that took my brother? Did they take Sabo or Luffy?' Ace quickly avoided all of the people in the crowded hallway and ran up another set of stairs. 'Why are they all looking at me?' Ace turned another corner and ran up another flight of stairs and twisted the knob to the steel door. 'Crap it's locked!' Ace put his hand on the knob and quickly melted a hole in the door. He kicked the door open and walked onto the open rooftop. He looked around,'Huh, why is no one here?'

"Ace! Over here!" Ace turned his head, and there Luffy was, waving to him excitedly, on the rooftop across from the one he was standing on. Luffy laughed,"These guys told me they were your friends!" Ace sighed,'They aren't my friends.' Luffy stretched his arms and wrapped them around Ace, judging by the grin on his face something bad was about to happen.

"Luffy, what hell?!" Luffy laughed and suddenly Ace was being pulled off the roof.

"ARRRRGGHHHHHHH!" Ace only had a few seconds to scream before he collided headfirst with Luffy. Luffy giggled and smiled,"Yo, Ace!"Ace smacked him upside the head,"Idiot! What if you dropped me?" Luffy laughed,"Don't worry, I wouldn't do that." Ace looked down at the big hooligans who were now kneeling and crying?

"We would've never kidnapped your brother if we knew he had such an illness!" The leader wiped his eyes,"Who would've thought your lil' bro had an abnormal bone and skin disease like that!" Ace turned to Luffy,"What the heck are they talking about?" Luffy shrugged,"They locked me in the supply room. When they came to get me I beat the crap out of them. I used a rubber technique and told them I had a skin condition. They must be stupid or something."

Ace sighed and stood up,"Who the hell are you guys anyways?" The hooligan looked up,"You don't remember us?" Ace stared at him and shook his head.

"You beat us up about a month ago and sent us to the hospital. We were planning on revenge, but apparently strength runs in the family, and we didn't know he had such a horrible disease." Ace sighed,'I remember these guys.'(Chapter four if you forgot) Ace scratched the back of his head, only now realizing he was still shirtless. 'I totally forgot that I wasn't wearing a shirt.'

"Anyways, we've decided to follow you for the rest of our lives! Aniki feel free to command us to do whatever you wish!"

"What? Why?" Luffy patted Ace on the back,"They sure are interesting!"The hooligans looked at each other,"We did a little research and Aniki is the leader of the gang that controls the whole area! We figure that it's best to be on your good side." Ace frowned,"Leader? When did I ever become leader?" They looked at each other again,"What do you mean? You became the leader when you were a freshman. You single handedly beat the legendary Marco!" Ace's eyebrow twitched,"Marco was the leader? I guess that was why he would always make me come along to fights."

Ace scratched his belly, and pointed at the leader. "Give me your jacket. I can't walk around school half naked." The ruffian quickly unbuttoned his black gakuen jacket and handed it to Ace. Ace frowned,'Why does he have a gauken uniform? Whatever, I don't care.' Ace buttoned the jacket up halfway and sighed,'This looks lame. A black gauken jacket with baseball pants, it doesn't match at all.'

Luffy gave Ace a thumbs up,"You look so cool! Maybe you should try and style your hair in that weird twisty hairstyle."

"Heck no. Come on Luffy, I need to get changed, then we can go home and eat dinner." Luffy smiled,"What are we waiting for then lets go!" Luffy grabbed Ace's hand opened the door to the roof and pulled him through the school.

* * *

Sabo sighed and knocked on the laboratory door and took a deep breath. 'Calm down, he's probably not there.'

"Come in." Sabo gasped,'Crap!' He slowly slid open the door and walked into the laboratory so he could be face to face with the taller man.

"I wanted to know when and what time those study sessions are." The taller man grinned and put his test tube in the small test tube rack.

"The sessions start tomorrow at three o'clock. Be prepared,"he said as he crossed his arms and leaned closer to Sabo. "Tomorrow you will find out exactly why your brother is failing." Sabo leaned back,'He's to damn close!'

**I know it's summer and all and that means longer chapters usually. Sorry, I'm too lazy. :( I will try next time, but don't expect it to be too long. Anyways, don't forget to review, if you want chapters faster then review! :o They are my inspiration! :D**


	36. Chapter 36

Sabo frowned,'He went there. He just challenged me.' Sabo leaned closer to Law,"We'll see about that." Sabo stared into Law dark eyes,'I wish I didn't do that. We're too close!' In fact, they were so close that if Law leaned forward slightly, their lips would touch. Law grinned,"Interesting." Law leaned back and picked up one of the test tubes off the rack.

"The sessions will be three and a half hours long and will last for a week and a half." Sabo sighed,'That's pretty long. Almost like cram school.'

"What room? Luffy's science classroom?" Law looked over at him,"Yea, they will be in the classroom." He smirked,"I will pass out assignments, each are worth a grade to prove that you understand the topics I cover." Sabo nodded,'Luffy will be gone for a week and a half so that means... Crap! I didn't want to do homework.'

"All right, I'll be there." Law nodded and continued examining the substance in the test tube. Sabo quickly turned around and walked out of the lab closing the door behind him. Sabo curled his lips to form a small pout,'I don't like that guy at all!' He adjusted the bag strap on his shoulder and walked down the hallway. Sabo looked around at everyone's expression. 'This is weird why is everyone looking at me?' He walked up to a nearby girl and smiled,"Excuse me miss, but do you know the reason why everyone keeps looking at me?" The girl shyly nodded,"Um, Ace-senpai ran around school campus without his shirt. Rumor is he was caught having an affair and was running away." Sabo calmly nodded,'He what?! Wait, there has to be a reason.' Sabo smiled at her again,"I see, I'll talk with him about it when I get home. Thank you very much." He gave her one last smile before walking down the hallway.

'Knowing Ace, it probably had something to do with Luffy.' Sabo sighed,'Did those idiots try do '_it_' at school?' He anxiously fumbled around with the keys in his pocket as he quickly made his way to the parking lot. Sabo immediately spotted the Black Lamborghini he drove to school in and sighed with relief. He walked around the car to make sure no one messed with it and popped open the trunk after making sure there was no marks or scratches on the expensive car. Sabo slipped the strap off his shoulder and put his bag in the trunk and closed it. He unlocked and opened the drivers door and made himself comfortable in the drivers seat. He quickly put the key in the ignition and effortlessly pulled out of the parking spot. 'What kind of trouble did Ace and Luffy get themselves into now?'

Sabo grinned,'In the end it's probably something really stupid, those two are to shy to have sex at school.' He carefully drove up to the gate, which he soon opened. Sabo tapped his fingers on the wheel to the beat of the song on the radio as he drove up the lengthy driveway to the car garage. Sabo clicked another garage opener, and smiled,'I wonder what's for dinner. Thatch will probably make some simply delicious.' Sabo licked his soft lips at the thought of food, while he parked the car in the garage. He quickly got out of the car,'I don't have any homework tonight, so I'll just leave my bag in the trunk.' Sabo put the keys on the key rack and walked out of the garage back to the main house.

Sabo put his hands in his pockets, suddenly remembering his encounter with Luffy's hateful teacher. He unknowingly curled his lips into a small pout,'First I run into him, then I find out I have to take classes for Luffy, and finally I have to go see him again and he almost kisses me.' Sabo blushes,'I don't like being that close to people, it makes me nervous.' Sabo opened the front door and walked in, wiping his sneakers on the doormat before stepping onto the clean marble.

"Yo, Sabo. Ace called me to inform you that he is staying with Luffy tonight. Since you will be dining alone would you like to eat in you bedroom." Sabo nodded and smiled,"Thanks, Thatch. What's for dinner?" Thatch smiled,"Five cheese lasagna with homemade garlic bread-sticks and for desert is a delectable homemade raspberry Bavarian cheesecake." Sabo licked his lips,"That sounds delicious! I love western food." Thatch smiled,"Would you like to eat dinner now?" Sabo shook his head,"I'll take a bath first and then eat dinner." Thatch nodded,"I'll prepare it right away." Sabo smiled,"Thanks." He walked up to the stairs and into his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and stretched out his thin legs.

Sabo picked up a small bedside calender and inspected it. 'I have an important meeting to attend to three weeks from now,which means I have to return home soon. Maybe, I should buy a condo here and form another company here. I have several hundred million yen in the bank that I've been saving up, If I'm smart I should be able to at least buy a home here.'

"Sabo, the bath is ready!" Thatch called up.

"Okay,"Sabo responded. Sabo grabbed a white cotton towel off his chair, walked out of his room and down the stairs. He walked into the bathroom and out his towel on the towel rack as he closed the door behind him. Sabo took off his shirt and inspected himself in the mirror. 'I'm quite handsome if I do say so myself.' He flexed his arms, and frowned,'I should work out more. Pretty soon even Luffy's muscles might be bigger than mine.' He continued taking off the rest of his clothes and put them all in the hamper. He sat down in the warm water and relaxed his muscles. 'This feels nice. There couldn't possibly be anything that could disturb this moment of pure bliss.'

"Yo! Sabo I came to see you!" Luffy yelled as he slammed open the bathroom door causing Sabo the scream in shock. Luffy looked at him slightly confused,"Why did you scream?"

"Because you scared the hell out of me! Why didn't you knock you weirdo?! I'm taking a bath!" Luffy shrugged,"So? We used to take bath together all the time when we were younger." Sabo shook his head,"You don't walk in on people while they are bathing! Anyways, what are you doing here? I though you and Ace were going to spend the night at your house."

"Shanks has an important case to solve so he couldn't come home and he didn't want to leave me and Ace alone in the house. He usually doesn't care, so that means he's involved with some pretty bad people this time."

"I see, do you know how long he'll be involved with the case?" Luffy shrugged again,"Dunno, but he said to be extremely careful and that he has to stay at the police station for awhile, that was all he could tell me. I'll be out of town for the soccer camp so I should be fine, I'm worried about you guys though. Something could happen." Sabo rolled his eyes,"Are you kidding me? If anyone so much as touched Ace the wrong way he would set them on fire, and well I always have my fists if need be."

Luffy nodded,"You're right! I just have a feeling something bad will happen."

"Nothing bad will happen, I can promise you!" Luffy nodded and smiled,"Okay! I'll let you continue with your bath now!" Sabo quickly scrubbed his body with the creamy soap and quickly washed his curly hair. 'I need to hurry, I don't want Ace coming in here next.' Sabo stood up and stepped out of the tub and pulled up the plug. He wrapped the white towel around his waist and picked up his clothes out of the hamper. Sabo quickly walked up the stairs and into his room and smelled the wonderful sent of spices coming off his desk. He smiled,'Looks like Thatch brought dinner up already."

Sabo quickly put his underwear and pj's on before excitedly taking a seat at his desk. He picked up his fork, said his thanks, and began to dig in eating his dinner. Normally, he would eat with manners, but he was all alone so who cares how sloppily he eats on his own? Once he was done Sabo wiped his face with a napkin and took a bite of the cheesecake,'Oh wow, this is so good!' He smiled,'I love sweets!' He wiped his face once more before he walked over to his bed and waited for Ace to come. 'I'm like a counselor for these two. They should just admit they like each other then they could do whatever the hell they wanted.' There was three light knocks at the door before Ace entered the room.

"Hey Ace." Ace nodded and took a sat next to Sabo on the bed.

"Look Sabo I wanted to talk with you about Lu-"

"Luffy? Yea I know already." Sabo said finishing Ace's sentence for him. "Just confess and tell him your feelings, I'm sure he'll be fine with it, why do you worry so much?" Ace shrugged," I don't know, I just don't want to hurt him." Sabo rolled his eyes,"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but he's tough and not as soft as you think. I mean, Luffy's gotten stronger while you were gone. I know you want to be the loving older brother that he used to have, but he doesn't want that. You're only hurting yourself and Luffy if you guys don't tell each other how you feel. God you guys annoy me so much! You act all lovey dovey with each other, do some things and then you," Sabo pointed at Ace,"take them back and hurt Luffy." Ace ran a hand through his jet black hair,"Is it really as simple as that though?"

Sabo nodded,"Yes! Yes it is that easy." Ace stared at him,"I see," he mumbled. Sabo raised his arms in the air ,'Praise the lord!'

"Oh, Ace I've been meaning to ask you something." Ace looked at Sabo,"What?"

"Why were you walking around the school half naked? Did you and Luffy do _it_ in school?" Ace's eyes widened,"No! Marco told me some people caught one of my brothers and I ran to the roof where they said they were at." He sigh,"In the end, Luffy pulled me off the roof and made me slam into him." Sabo laughed,"He pulled you off the roof?! That sounds like something the idiot would do!" Sabo wiped a tear from his eye,"Did you take care of the people who caught Luffy?" Ace nodded,"Luffy kicked their asses, and they ended up pledging loyalty to me?"

"Why would they do that?" Ace shrugged,"I guess I'm the leader of the area or something like that. Anyways, I'm tired, I'm going to go to sleep."

"All right good night." Ace stood up and walked over to the door,"Do you want me to turn the light off?" Sabo nodded and quickly pulled up the covers and tucked himself beneath them as he laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

_The next day..._

Sabo yawned as he opened his textbook and began reading the chapters while answering the questions on the worksheet as he found the information he needed. 'I'm sleepy today for some reason.' He looked up at the clock in the front corner of the room,'It's only second hour and I'm tired.' Sabo watched as a spiky haired blonde casually walked into the classroom and sat down in the desk right of Sabo.

"Hey, blondie." Sabo looked at him,'He's blonde too.'

"What?" Marco looked at Ace who was quietly observing the interaction between the two.

"I don't have a book, share with me." Sabo rolled his eyes,"That's not how you ask someone to do a favor." Marco looked at Ace again who quietly chuckled.

"What? I told you to share with me." Sabo shook his head,"No. I don't like your attitude towards me. Find someone else." Marco stood up and grabbed Sabo's collar,"Share your book with me, nerd." Sabo furrowed his eyebrows,"I told you no! Now shut up and sit down!"

"Is there a problem boys?" The teacher asked. Marco nodded,"This asshole won't share his book with me." The teacher sighed," will you share with him today Mr. Sabo? I'll add ten bonus points to your upcoming test for your kindness." Sabo frowned,"Yes Ma'am," he grumbled. Marco moved his desk next to Sabo's and sat down and leaned back so that his feet were on his desk. Sabo looked back at Ace who had a slight grin on his freckled face.

"You can't study if you have your feet on the desk." Marco looked over at Sabo in surprise,"You actually want me to be close to you? Are you gay or something?" Sabo blushed,"What the hell?! You're an ass do you know that? I was trying to be nice!" Sabo whispered angrily. Marco smiled and took his feet off his desk and leaned closer to Sabo so he could read the chapter to.

"You're an interesting guy. I like you." Marco said casually as he smiled. Sabo looked at him, confused,"What the hell?" Marco chuckled and continued reading the chapter. Sabo looked at him,'This guy is... weird.' As soon as the bell rang Sabo stood up and closed his book,"Let's go Ace, we have math next." Ace nodded,"You coming to Marco?"' The spiky haired blonde looked up at Sabo and grinned,"Sure!" Sabo turned to Ace,"You know this guy?" Ace smiled and put his arm around Marco,"Yea we've been buds since middle school, when we were freshman we got into a fight over a stupid thing, I don't even remember what it was about actually. Anyways, I kicked his ass and somehow became leader of some gang." Ace took his arm off of Marco and they laughed together at the memory of the fight.

"If you knew Ace why didn't you ask him to share his book." Marco shrugged," because it's interesting to see people's reactions. Most people shy away when they see me, you're the only one who actually said no though." Marco quickly put his arm around Sabo nearly choking him,"I like you. you're interesting, let's be friends." Sabo swiftly escaped Marco's choke hold,"Who would be friends with you?" Marco and Ace laughed,"Lets go," Ace said. Sabo followed Ace to their next class,"How many classes do you have with Ace and I?" Marco smirked,"Ace pulled some strings so that we'd have all of the same classes." Sabo raised an eyebrow,"Why haven't you been here the past month?"

Marco laughed,"Ace and I played a prank on a teacher and I got suspended." Sabo shook his head,"That's not good, it goes on your record. You should be more careful or you won't get into college." Marco looked at Sabo,"If you say so. I wasn't thinking about going to college, I figured I would work as soon as I got out of high-school." Sabo sighed,"That's not good. You can make a lot more money if you go to college and get a degree." Marco shrugged,"I'm rich enough as it is. It doesn't really matter to me if I get more money."

"Marco's parents own several of the largest banks in Tokyo. Even Marco himself owns one of the banks." Ace said as they entered the math classroom. Marco nodded,"I would rather work with bikes though." Sabo turned his head to look at Marco,"Bikes? What's the fun in a bicycle?" Marco's eyes widened,"Not bicycles motorcycles you dunce! Have you ever even ridden a motorcycle?" Sabo shook his head,"No, I haven't."

"Get your butts in your seats or you will all be tardy!" The angry teacher yelled. The students quickly scurried to their seats and sat down. They took their math textbooks and notebooks out. Marco scooted his desk next to Sabo's.

"Did you not bring any of your books?" Marco nodded and got out his notebook to copy down the notes on the board. Sabo sighed,'This is going to be a long day.'

**I'm tired, but for my wonderful viewers I wrote a semi longer chapter. Which is quite an accomplishment for me at least. : / Thanks for all your faithfulness! If you've made it this far I love you all! *kiss* :) Don't forget to review! **


	37. Study session

**I know Marco is OOC, I personally prefer him as a caring bad boy type that actually worries a lot, if that makes any sense lol.**

Sabo sighed and looked over at the spiky haired blond who was now doodling random stick figures in his note book. He nudged Marco in the side,"If you don't do your work, you won't even know the basics of life." Marco nodded and leaned closer the Sabo,"Hey, do you know what's wrong with Ace? He has been doing nothing but staring out the window for about half an hour." Sabo shook his head,"I don't know whats wrong." Marco turned to look at Ace who was absentmindedly gazing out the window,"You sure? He seems stressed, did anything happen while I was gone?" This time it was Sabo who turned to look at Ace, he followed Ace's gaze to see several boys playing outside in their gym clothes, and in the middle of the group of boys was their goofy younger brother, who after school was going to take a late night bus trip to Mt. Fuji. 'So that's why...'

Sabo turned back to Marco,"I have no idea what's wrong. He's probably just thinking about some things." Marco nodded,"If you say so," he muttered. He flipped a page in his notebook and began doing his work. ' I guess he's not as bad as he thinks he is.' Sabo giggled, earning a confused look from Marco who soon returned to doing his work. Sabo looked up at the clock,'It's almost the end of school. I should head straight to the study session.'

_Ring! Ring!_

Sabo quickly put all his stuff in his bag,"I got to go." He quickly tossed the car keys to Ace,"I borrowed your car, but I think you might need it more than I do. I'll catch a taxi or something." Ace smiled,"Thanks, Sabo." Ace turned back to the window where he was previously watching his younger brother,'I think a joyride is just what I need." Sabo quickly hurried out of the room, down the hallway, and into the other building. He swiftly walked up several sets of stairs and finally found Luffy's science classroom. Law looked up from the science textbook he was inspecting and looked at Sabo,"Take a seat wherever you want. The class will start in a few minutes." Sabo walked over to a seat in the front row and sat down. He looked around the room and spotted something slightly disturbing in the corner by Law's desk,'Is that a sword? Why would the science teacher have a sword?"

"All right everyone take your seats." Law said in his low voice as he picked up the textbook and walked over to the podium in the middle of the room. Sabo quietly watched as a boy with green hair sat next to him. 'What a strange color. It kind of reminds me of... marimo. Law walked over to Sabo and handed him a spare textbook, since he didn't have a freshman science book.

"For all of you who don't know me, my name is Trafalgar Law, you can just call me Law-sensei. I've been forc- put in charge of extra study sessions for those who are falling behind. I personally don't care if you take these classes seriously, but I will be covering every topic that is on your finals. To make sure you understand the material I'm covering I will hand out worksheets over the topics I covered during class. Take notes, because I never repeat anything I've already said or covered."  
He turned around and picked up white chalk and wrote _The Human Body _and underlined it. Law turned back around," In these classes you will be learning about the human body, meaning you guys will learn all the bones, organs, muscles, oragan systems, ect... Be sure to memorize them." He looked over at Sabo and smirked before returning to looking at the class. Law walked over to a skeleton that was in the corner and rolled the stand it was on to the center of the room. "You can tell this is a male skeleton since it has a more narrower, heart-shaped pelvic inlet and a narrower sciatic notch, where as a female has a more open, circular pelvic inlet, broader sciatic notch, and more outwardly flared hip bones."

Sabo blinked twice in confusion,'What the heck is a sciatic notch? I thought this was supposed to be crap like learning about the rock cycle.' Despite his confusion Sabo copied down what Law had just said in his notebook. Law picked up the skeletons hand and pointed at a bone close to the wrist,"This is called a carpal." He pointed at the skeletons fingers,"These are 'not' called finger bones like some of you think, they are called phalanges." Law continued pointing at the bones until he had named off all of the bones. "On the test you will be require to label a drawing of a skeleton." Sabo wrote to the side of his notes which was a bad drawing of a skeleton with all of the bones labeled _,Required to label skeleton diagram._ Law looked at the clock and put his hands in his lab coat as he slid the skeleton back in the corner with his feet. "Next we will learn about organs. An organ is basically a collection of tissue that together shares a common function. Does anyone know about how many organs are in the human body?" He sighed when nobody raised his hand and then pointed at the greenette sitting next to Sabo.

"I don't know, twelve?" Law sighed,"There are roughly seventy-eight organs found in the human body. Does anyone know at least on of the organ systems?" Sabo raised his hand,"The respiratory system?" Law nodded,"Along with the respiratory system there is the muscular, endocrine, digestive, circulatory, lymphatic, integumentary, nervous, reproductive, skeletal, and excretory systems." Sabo hurriedly jotted down each of the systems as Law listed them off,'This seems somewhat familiar.' Law looked up at the clock again,'It's been two hours since we've started discussing.'

"You need to know the six most vital organs in the human body. Without these you will die, they are the brain, the heart, the liver the kidneys, the lungs and the pancreas. Do any of you guys not understand why without them we will die." Sabo rolled his eyes when a kid in the back raised his hand,"I thought you could live with your kidneys. People give up their kidneys all the time in donations." Law frowned,"You can live without one of your kidneys but without the second one you will die." The kid nodded and returned to scribbling down notes in his notebook. "The smallest human organ is the pineal gland, which is located close to the center of the brain. The largest organ is of course the human skin, the second largest is the liver." Law began pacing around the room, as he named the organs in the body and where they were at and even began on what some of the organ systems did.

"Class is dismissed after I hand out you homework assignments." He picked up a big pile of packets off his desk and set a packet down on each of the occupied desks. The students picked up the packets, gave it a quick once over before they left the room. Sabo looked over the packet and smiled,'I'm glad I took all those notes, these packets have everything he mentioned today, this should be easy.' Sabo put it in his notebook and stuffed it into his backpack before sliding off of the hard desk chair and standing for the first time in a few hours. He looked over at the teacher one last time and noticed that he was slipping the sword onto his shoulder. 'What a weird guy.' Sabo looked out of the window,'It's almost dark out, I should hurry home.' He walked back down the several sets of stairs and out of the building. Sabo felt his back pocket,'I forgot my wallet back at Ace's house. I guess I'll have to walk.' He began walking down the street and made it about a block before he started to panic.

'Someone has been following me since I left school.' Sabo snuck a glance behind him,'It looks like there's two, at least as far as I can see.' He began running at full speed but didn't make it very far before he was tackled to the ground. 'Shit!' Sabo elbowed his attacker in the face only to be punched in stomach, making him cough up a little blood.' Shit! Shit shit shit!' He kneed the man in the gut and quickly squirmed out from underneath the bigger man.

"You little brat!" The other of the two punched Sabo in the jaw, making him lose his balance and stumble back. Sabo looked around and his eyes widened,'Dammit there's four now! I can't beat four on my own, are these the people Luffy warned me about?'

"Hey, isn't this kid a noble?" One of the men asked as he looked at the crest on a golden pocket watch that fell out Sabo's backpack. Sabo backed up only to run into a wall,'Crap, I'm cornered!'

_Room!_

**_A/N Haha cliffhangers right? Gotta love them! For all of you scientists out there I have no idea about science I looked it all up lol please don't flame if I got anything wrong. Semi-short chapter, sorry. Don't forget to review! ;D_**


	38. Give me an idea

Sabo watched as a spherical space formed around him and his attackers, and turned his head to see Law standing there with a smirk on his tan face. 'What the heck is he doing here?'Sabo's eyes widened as Law cut the four men in pieces.

_"Shambles."_

"Holy shit!" Sabo scrambled backwards into the wall in fear and watched as the body parts floated into the air along with the four men screaming. 'What the hell is going on?!' Sabo fell to his knees and fainted from shock. After Law was finished rearranging the four men he walked over to Sabo and picked him up bridal style,'He's surprisingly...heavy.' Sabo awoke on a fluffy bed and looked around the plain room with white walls,'Where am I?' There was a bookshelf at the end of the room and a desk near the end of the bed where a tan man with dark eyes and hair was staring at him with a smirk on his face. Sabo instantly sat up in surprise, and fell back almost as quickly when he felt the sudden sting of pain in his chest knock the air out of him. He put a hand over his chest, panting slightly and looked back over at Law who still had that annoying smirk on his face.

"You fractured several ribs, I wouldn't move to quickly." Sabo took deep breaths to try and lessen the pain in his chest,"D-did... I get anymore.. injuries?" Law shook his head,"Aside from the rib fractures you didn't receive any major injuries. You got a couple of cuts and a busted lip, but that's about all. You should be fully healed within the next few weeks or month." Law interlocked his finger between his spread out legs,"Why were those men following you? They belonged to a well known yakuza group around here, meaning they had to of been specifically targeting you since you are only a high school student." Sabo did his best to shrug,"Luffy's...uncle... is a...cop. T-they probably thought I was...Luffy."

Law's smirk slowly turned into a frown as he analyzed the situation and watched as Sabo slowly tried to get up again. He glared at Law and clutched his chest,"Did you kill those men?" Law shook his head,"No, I merely rearranged them." Sabo looked at him, confused,"But I clearly saw you cut them into...pieces." Law nodded,"If you'd had managed to not faint then you would've seen that they were actually still alive. Within the space I created, I'm able to control anything within it, meaning that I can levitate things, switch, move, etc.." Sabo sighed in relief,"Wait, what do you mean you rearranged them?" Law smirked, but didn't say anything sensing that Sabo already knew the answer.

Sabo's eyes widened,'This guy is even more dangerous than I thought!' He cautiously watched as Law interlocked his fingers between his spread out legs,"What time is it?" Law shrugged and looked at the alarm clock on the bed stand,"2:30 A.M" Sabo frowned,'Damn, it's late. Ace is probably wondering where I am.'

"I suggest you don't try to go home. With what I did to those men they are probably looking for you and you're in no shape to be moving around anyways." He stared at Sabo, waiting for him to complain.

"Thanks for your concern but I can move just fine and I can handle myself I don't need your help.," Sabo said as he knocked the brown and white spotted bed covers off him and carefully shifted himself so that his feet were touching the ground. Law stood up and walked over to where Sabo was and put his hand on Sabo's chest and quickly pinned him down on the bed. Sabo yelped in pain,"B-bastard!" Law nonchalantly got off of Sabo,"I'm not going to let you leave. Just stay here and rest." Sabo glared at him as he clenched his chest, if looks could kill he would've burned a hole through Law's chest. He reluctantly sighed and laid back down pulling the covers back on him in the process. Law sat back down,"I've been thinking about this for awhile," He said making sure Sabo was still awake before continuing. Sabo groaned in response,"What?" Law chuckled slightly before continuing,"It's to dangerous for you to be alone at night. You shouldn't come to the extra study sessions."

"What? Hell no I'm coming, I can't let Luffy down." Law sighed,"You could've been killed today if I hadn't noticed the strange men motion to each other when they saw you." Sabo frowned,"I'm going. Ace and Luffy are both trying their hardest, who care if I get a little scraped up, I can handle it." A smirk appeared on Law's face,'What the heck is he smirking about?'

"As a teacher I can't allow a student to be in danger if I can avoid the situation." Sabo glared at him,"Fuck that. If you don't tell anyone it'll be fine." Law got back into his previous position, clearly enjoying Sabo's feisty reactions.

"I don't mind the fact you want to continue going to the extra lessons but I can't permit it." Sabo stared at him,"Can't we come up with a compromise?" Law thought about it for a moment,"If you can think of one then feel free to let me know." Sabo nodded, a small smile on his face,'Maybe he's not such an asshole after all. I mean, he did save me when I was walking home. Wait, that's it!' Sabo smiled,"Do you have a girlfriend?" Law shook his head,"No, not really interested in finding one." Law looked at Sabo who was practically bursting with happiness.

"Then can you walk me home? I mean if you walk me home you can know I'm safe and all." Sabo blushed when Law chuckled at his idea.

"That would work but you and me live in very different, 'areas'." Sabo frowned,"What if I bought you a car? You could drive me home." Law's eyes widened,"I'm not going to take money from a kid. Do you know how much a car costs?" Sabo nodded,"If you won't accept a car what do you want me to do? Live with you?" Law crossed his arms,"That could work."

"What? Living with you?" Law nodded,"It would only be until the lessons end." Sabo looked at him,"I don't really mind." Law smirked,"This is about as big as my apartment gets. There's a kitchen and a bathroom and that's it." Sabo smiled,"I used to live in a tree house. This is pretty big believe it or not." Sabo looked around the room,"Do you have a futon?" Law stretched his long arms and shook his head,"No, I don't." Sabo scooted over and patted the side of the bed motioning for Law to sleep there. Law shook his head,"That's illegal, sleeping with a minor." Sabo rolled his eyes,"I'm not inviting you to have sex with me, I'm letting you sleep on 'your' bed." Law sighed and took off his spotted hat and lab coat, revealing his arm tattoo's. He took off his black and yellow shirt and looked at Sabo,'I can't sleep with another man half naked. I don't own a pair of pj's though.' Sabo sighed,'You can take off your pants and sleep in your boxers. My brothers did that all the time, especially Ace. I don't really care anymore."

Law nodded and took off his spotted blue jeans. 'Where does he get his weird attire from?' Law stretched his arms not noticing Sabo staring at his lean tan body. 'He's got a good body, surprisingly.' Sabo rolled over and closed his eyes,'Who cares if hes got a good body, he's still a smart ass!'

**Lol Law and Sabo progressing in their relationship, to funny. Next chapter will be long! It also will have both couples story! :D Inspire me with reviews! Lol they honestly make my day! :D  
**


	39. Worrywart

Ace paced around his room anxiously awaiting a call from Sabo. 'Where the hell is Sabo?!' Ace looked at the clock, 4:30 A.M. 'Damn, I came home late after messing around at the clubs with Marco for several hours only to find out Sabo's missing. He's not picking up his phone, I wonder if something bad happened to him. Luffy did mention that it would be dangerous lately, I wonder if he got kidnapped or mugged and that's why he's not answering his cell.' Ace continued pacing around the room,'Shit! What the hell happened to him?' Ace let out an exasperated sigh and sat down on the bed,'I should think rationally, he's probably out with a girl. He'll probably be back in the morning to change clothes.' He sprawled himself out of the bed and closed his eyes,'I'm sure he's fine. He can take care of himself.'

Ace awoke at 6:45 A.M, extremely irritated by not getting enough sleep. He walked into his bathroom scratching his belly as he yawned and looked at his freckled face in the mirror. Ace rolled his eyes at his wild bed hair and patted it down with his hands only for it to pop back up. He brushed his teeth, not caring that he had bedhead anymore, and squirted some cologne onto his chest. He put on some deodorant and look at his disheveled appearance, his gray woolen sweater was wrinkled, the top buttons of his collared white shirt were undone and his red tie was loosened since he ended up sleeping in his uniform the night before. He straightened out his sweater and returned to his unruly hair. Ace picked up a glittery pink clip that he used when he studied off of the bathroom counter and pinned his bangs back. He looked once more at his reflection and shrugged,'Who the hell cares if my sweater is wrinkled, if my tie is loosened or all that other crap?'

Ace walked out of his bathroom and picked his bag up off the floor and slung it over his shoulder. He walked over to the door and left his room to enter a decorated corridor that led too either the several workout rooms or the stairs. Ace frowned and walked down the stairs and entered the dining room where breakfast was already prepared. He happily gobbled up his sausage and eggs with a thirst quenching cup of orange juice. Ace finished drinking his orange juice before standing up and wiping his face with a napkin. He looked around at the empty seat that still had uneaten breakfast food in front of it. 'It looks like Sabo didn't come home last night after all.'Ace took out his phone as he walked out of the kitchen and scrolled through his contacts before opening the front door of the house. He chuckled slightly when he saw the Black Lamborghini badly parked in front of the house,'I was so drunk I couldn't even park straight.' Ace scratched the back of his head as he hopped into the car and set his bag on the chair beside him. He put the keys in the ignition, started the car, shifted gears and pulled out of his driveway to the front gate,'I sobered up pretty quickly when I found out Sabo didn't come home.'

Ace opened the gate, drove out onto the road and closed the gate as he drove away. 'I don't know why I'm worrying so much, I mean it's normal for a boy his age to hang out with friends and girls.' He sighed,'Why the hell am I acting like a fucking mom?' Ace pulled into the school parking lot and picked up his bag as he turned the car off. He opened the car door and stepped out of the expensive car, frowning when he saw a group of girls approach him. Ace closed the door and began walking in an attempt to avoid the swarm of girls.

"Good morning Ace-senpai!" The desperate curly haired brunette leader exclaimed loudly as she walked up to him. Ace simply nodded and continued walking, brushing the girls off. The group of girls swooned over Ace's reaction,"He's so shy," they whispered to each other. Ace continued walking around the school until he reached his first hour classroom and stepped inside. Sabo was sitting at his desk reading a book and was covered in bandages and scratches. Ace quickly walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"What happened to you?!" Sabo winced as Ace lightly shook him in his frantic frenzy of worry. Sabo looked up at Ace,"I was walking home and a couple guys followed me for about a block, before they finally ended up beating me up. Don't shake me, or you'll make my chest hurt more than it already does." Ace nodded and sat down,"Who did this to you? I can have them taken care of." Sabo shook his head,"They were already taken care of." Ace looked at him with a shocked expression,"What?"

"Luffy's teacher saved me." Ace looked at him slightly confused,"Who were they?" Sabo shrugged,"I fainted before I could see their faces, but apparently they belong to a well known yakuza group around these areas." Ace leaned back in his chair,"Why would they just attack you." Sabo leaned forward,"I guess Luffy's uncle is a cop or something and is currently involved with a pretty dicey case. If Law...sensei hadn't saved me when he did, I probably would've been kidnapped or killed." Ace's eyes widened,"Will Luffy be okay?" Sabo frowned,"I don't know, he's out of town right now, so I think he's safe. Besides, I don't think they'd waste time searching for him if he's not here." Ace nodded,"What about you though? You can't continue to go to the extra study sessions. What if they come back?"

"I've arranged to stay with L- a friend while I take the classes." Sabo looked at Ace up and down,"You look like a mess, did something happen?" Ace rolled his eyes,"I had a couple of drinks with Marco last night, then I came home and found out you were missing. I stayed up till about five o'clock waiting for you to call me before I finally went to sleep. I woke up two hours later and decided that I just don't give a damn today." Sabo giggled,"Well that pretty pink clip suits you very well." Ace scoffed at him,"You should of called me! I was worried sick you know!"

"Who told you to worry? You're such a worrywart, I can handle myself." Ace pinched Sabo's cheek and looked at Sabo's busted lip,"It appears not." Pineapple head walked through the door and stared at Sabo before sitting down.

"W-what happened to you?" Sabo ran a hand through his curly blond hair,"It's a long story." Marco nodded and sat down,'I wonder who beat him up.' Sabo sighed and turned back to Ace,"After class you should call Luffy to see if he's all right." Ace nodded,'I wonder how he's doing.' He took out his note book when the teacher walked in and flipped it to the pages specified on the board. Ace stared at the contents of the pages before turning his head so that he could stare out the window. He smiled when he thought of Luffy's goofy smile whenever he played soccer. 'I hope he's having fun.'

* * *

Sabo absentmindedly opened his textbook as he he rubbed his chest. 'I wish Ace hadn't shaken me so much my chest hurts again.' Sabo looked up to see Marco staring at him,'What?" he whispered to Marco. Marco shrugged,"I was just wondering who beat you up." Sabo rolled his eyes,"I got beaten up, it happens all the time. Don't worry about it." Marco frowned and looked as if he wanted to say something, but instead he chose to stay silent and return to doing his schoolwork. Sabo rested his head on his hand and thought about what happened the night before, and blushed. 'I bet if Law found out I was gay he probably wouldn't of slept in the bed with me. Something along the lines of me being disgusting and sick.' Sabo rubbed his chest again,'My heart hurts? Did I get injured more seriously than I thought? Whatever, it's not like I care how he thinks of me' Sabo looked out the window,'I should have a futon delivered to his house, that way he wouldn't have to sleep with me.'

Sabo surprisingly kept thinking about Law and how to make things less awkward between them until the bell for lunch rang. Sabo's eyes widened,'I can't believe I spent a few hours thinking about that ass!'

"Sabo, are you going to come get lunch from the cafeteria with me and Marco?" Sabo nodded,"Sure, give me a second I'll be right there." Ace smiled and took out his phone quickly to see if he'd gotten a text from his beloved younger brother. To his surprise he did actually receive a text from Luffy. He clicked on it to read what it said.

_Yo! Ace how are you and Sabo? I'm eating lunch right now with a couple of buds. I'm having a great time a camp! It's extremely fun! There's this weird guy named Franky that yells SUPEEER! every time he gets excited, isn't he interesting? You two are the best brothers I could ever ask for, thanks for letting me come here! I don't know what I'd do if one of you guys got hurt or died. Anyways, thanks again for letting me come here!_

_-Love Luffy_

Ace smiled,'_ -Love Luffy_. Luffy is so sweet. I guess it's best that I don't tell him what happened to Sabo. I don't want to ruin his trip.' Ace texte Luffy back,_Glad your having fun. Gtg gonna eat lunch with Sabo and Marco. _Sabo stood up and grinned as wide as the Cheshire cat when he noticed Ace smiling and looking at his phone.

"I'm ready to go now, Ace." Ace quickly put his phone back and smiled at the two blonds,"Shall we go then?" Marco put his hands in his pockets and for the first time Sabo noticed his weird attire. Marco had rolled up his uniform pants so that they'd look like capri's, his white shirt was unbuttoned and showed his muscled bare chest. 'I guess he wouldn't care if he got suspended again. Still, he should at least button his shirt up.' Sabo tapped Marco on one of his broad shoulders and waited until Marco turned to look at him.

"What?" Sabo crossed his arms,"Button your shirt up. It doesn't have to be buttoned up completely, but button it up a little at least." Marco looked genuinely surprised,"Why?" Ace looked at the two,"What does it matter? He's a guy, he can show his chest." Sabo sighed,"You're not supposed to at school." Ace tilted his head in confusion,"Really? He hasn't gotten in trouble for it before." Sabo shook his head,"That's because he's friends with you and me. The school wouldn't do anything to him unless it was serious." Marco chuckled,"Is that how it is? I see," He looked at Sabo's annoyed expression and grinned.

"Well, I don't really care either way, so Sabo, if you want my shirt buttoned up you can do it yourself." Sabo rolled his eyes and walked over to Marco began buttoning up his white shirt. 'He's like a little kid, making me button up his shirt because he doesn't want to.' Sabo left a few of the top buttons undone and smiled.

"That's better." Ace shrugged,"I guess. I didn't know you were such a stickler for rules though." Marco nodded in response to Ace. Sabo scratched the back of his head,"Well, I think there's a time and place for rules. School just happens to be one of them." Ace crossed his arms,"I see. Well, that's understandable, I guess." Ace opened the door to the cafeteria and quickly walked in. Sabo walked in behind him,'It's completely empty.' Sabo nudged Ace with his elbow,"Why is the cafeteria empty? Isn't it usually crowded?" Ace thought a moment before speaking.

"I've got a bad reputation here. I usually eat the lunches Thatch makes with Luffy nowadays, but I didn't bring my lunch today and Luffy's not here, so I guess everyone kinda just cleared out." Marco calmly walked over to the buffet of food on the side of the empty cafeteria. "Truth is, this is the first place I met Luffy." Sabo lifted an eyebrow in curiosity,"You met him in the cafeteria?" Ace nodded,"Yea, on his first day he came here with his friend and ate almost all of the meat from the buffet." Sabo laughed,"That sounds like something he would do!" Ace chuckled,"Yea, I didn't know he was my little brother at the time though. So I kinda told him off for eating all the meat, then he just looked at me, smiled and handed me a piece of meat." Sabo laughed again,"Yup! That's definitely something Luffy would do!" Marco walked back to the table with three plates, and set two of them in front of Sabo and Ace. He looked at Sabo,"I don't know what you like, but if you're anything like your brother then I figured you wouldn't mind eating meat."

Sabo smiled at Marco,"Thanks very much! I love eating meat!" Marco nodded and sat down next to Sabo and began chatting with him. Ace silently watched the interactions between the two as he ate his meat. 'I'm pretty sure Marco has a thing for Sabo. I didn't even know he swung that way. Well, I've seen him with girls before so I guess he's, bi? What about Sabo? As far as I knew, I was pretty sure he was straight. Well, I was straight before so it could happen, I guess.' Ace began eating a piece of meat as he watched Marco wrap his arm around Sabo. Sabo shrugged the arm off and pointed at his chest. 'I don't really think that Sabo gets that Marco's hitting on him. Well, Marco might not even know he's flirting.' Sabo picked up a chicken leg and took a bite.

'Marco sure is a touchy guy. He seems nice, he just needs someone to tell what's wrong and right.' Sabo took another bite out of his chicken leg,'I'm not looking forward to the extra lessons today.' Sabo looked up at Ace who was quietly watching them.

"Hey, Ace. Do you know how Luffy's doing?" Ace nodded,"He's having fun. Apparently there is a weird guy named Franky there." Sabo chuckled,"That's good. It makes taking the extra lessons meaningful." Ace nodded,"When you're done with all the classes you can just give me the notes and I will teach Luffy."

"How arsh yoush gonna dosh that?" Sabo asked between bites. Ace shrugged,"When Luffy comes back he'll live with us while Shanks works on the case. Since he'll be living with us that will make it easier to get together." Sabo grinned and Ace blushed,"Easier to study together."

"What's up with you Ace? Why are you blushing." Marco asked.

"It's nothing! Are you guys done eating yet?" Sabo nodded and so did Marco. They left their plates on the table and left to head back to class. The rest of the day passed relatively quickly with the occasional idiot asking a question the teacher previously answered and easy worksheets. Sabo stood up and quickly packed all his items into his bag as soon as he heard the final bell. He darted out of the room and raced down the hallways as fast as he could. He stopped to catch his breath once he was in Luffy's classroom and rubbed his chest. 'I really shouldn't have ran here.'

Law walked into the classroom and smirked when he saw Sabo panting and rubbing his chest. He set the first year science book on Sabo's desk.

"I told you to take it easy," Law said as he smirked at Sabo. Sabo raised an eyebrow and looked down at the book that had a pink sticky note attached to it.

_ Filled out the homework packet for you while you were asleep. You owe me._

_-T Law_

Sabo glanced up at Law and slid down in his seat when he smirked at Sabo,'Shit! I totally forgot about the homework!' Law walked to the front of the classroom,"Please pass your packets from yesterday to the front." The students in the classroom shuffled through their bags for the packet and passed them to the kid sitting in front of them. Sabo dug in his backpack for his packet,'Where is it? It's not in my notebook anymore.' Law picked up the packets once they reached the people in the front row. Sabo glanced up nervously at Law,"Do you have my packet?" He whispered so quietly he wasn't even sure if Law heard him. Law nodded and picked up the packets off Sabo's desk.

Sabo sighed in relief and flipped a page in his notebook so he could copy notes down. Law walked over to his desk and set the pile down and picked up another pile. He passed the packet out for everyone.

"Read chapter 18-22 in the book and fill in the answers on the packet as you read them. Chapter eighteen starts on page 559. If you have any questions come ask me." Law sat down at his desk and began grading the packets. Sabo flipped to page 559 and began reading the chapter, filling in the questions when he found them in the book. After awhile Law finished grading the papers and looked up at the clock. Sabo also looked up at the clock,'Five more minutes!' Law stood up and walked to the middle of the room,"Class is almost over, are their any final questions." He waited and scanned over the room to see if anyone raised their hand. When nobody raised their hand he frowned,"I see. Class is dismissed be back here the same time tomorrow."

The students excitedly left the room leaving Sabo and Law alone together. Law put sword over his shoulder and walked toward the exit of the room and waited for Sabo to finish packing his items in his bag.

"Uh, can I take this book with me?" Sabo asked holding up the first year science book. Law nodded and walked out of the room, while Sabo scrambled out of his chair and scurried after him. 'What do I do now? Do I just follow him back to his house?'

* * *

Meanwhile, Ace was in the baseball locker room and took his sweaty shirt off. 'I should text Luffy later and see how he's doing. I really... miss him.'

**Yea I know not much AceLu but their will be! 2 more reviews and I will have 200! :'D thank you guys so much! *kisses* Till next time.**


	40. I'm Gay!

Sabo played with his backpack straps to try and ignore the awkward silence between the two of them. 'How do I tell him that I need to by a futon, without telling him why?' Sabo nervously glanced up at Law who was walking beside him, with his hand holding his sword in case he needed it.

"Uh...Um,..." Sabo mumbled, as he clutched his backpack straps for dear life. 'Who knows, he might not ask why. Maybe I should bullshit it and tell him he stinks.' Sabo sighed,'No, It's only right to tell him the truth.'

"What is it?" Sabo jumped when Law suddenly spoke. Law didn't turn his head, he simply continued looking in front of him, like he didn't care if Sabo answered or not. Sabo wiped his forehead, hoping that Law didn't notice his shaking hands.

"I need to buy a futon!" Law finally turned his head to look at Sabo, the surprise and confusion written all over his usually stoic face.

"Why?" Sabo clenched his backpack straps and looked at Law,'Fuck it.' Sabo grabbed Law's shoulders and slammed his lips onto Law's, after a few seconds Sabo quickly pulled away from Law and wiped his lips. He blushed,"B-because, I-I'm...gay. I f-figure that you w-wouldn't want to sleep with me anymore." Sabo peered up at Law with tears beginning to form in his sea blue eyes. 'Shit, that was hard! I haven't even come out to Luffy and Ace, and here I am, telling a complete stranger, that I'm gay. After being bullied in my old school for being gay, I ended up hiring a private tutor, and have hidden the fact I'm gay ever since.' Sabo clenched his eyes shut, preparing for the _'disgusting!'_ or _'gross!'_ to come out of Law's mouth. Law turned back to looking forward,"So?" He looked up at Law who was unfazed by Sabo's forceful kiss,"W-what, did you just say?" Law turned his head to Sabo and smirked,"I said, so? I don't care if you're gay." He reached out his hand and patted Sabo on his head, Sabo's eyes widened and he clenched his chest,'What is this feeling? My heart...sped up.'

"If you still want a futon, that's fine. You are a minor and we shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed anyways, but I think it'll be all right if we keep it as our little secret." Sabo blushed,"Well, i-if you don't care, that saves me money." Law chuckled slightly and finally relaxed a bit in the blond's company. 'This Sabo kid...is interesting.'

* * *

"Oi filth! Get yer ass over here!" Shanks yelled to a lackey as he turned his head and looked around at the white walls of the hospital. He was at the hospital where four unlucky members of the gang had recently been admitted. It'd been a few years since he was sent under cover to infiltrate a gang and work as a lackey, slowly he made his way to the top while trying to pick up any important information he could. Shanks had spent years in the gang, but he still had never once seen the face of the elusive leader who only presented himself to his right hand man. What Shanks did find out, was that he had a surprisingly bad reputation as a cop and a thug, well bad if you were in a gang. Shanks was the one who'd made the most arrests for drug busts, gang bangs, and he even managed to destroy several gangs, which was what he was in the process of doing. He was also one of the most infamous leaders in the gang in town, known for being fierce whenever he was challenged, but otherwise a carefree guy. The bad part was that he was thought as an obstacle to people, they feared his power. People soon started to target his family and even Luffy's new found brothers. Shanks scratched his head,'This wig is itchy as hell.'

The lackey opened the door of the hospital room for his new 'elder brother,' who quickly walked past him, his eyes widening as he took in what he saw. Four of the biggest and the roughest men in the gang had been beaten mercilessly into comas, let alone the fact that they were now horrendously deformed balls of what they used to be. One of the mans head was on his side where his arm should be, his arm replaced a leg, a leg replaced his arm, and his torso was backwards. The worst part of the situation was that he wasn't even as worse off compared to the other three. Two of them had sheets covering their faces, which weren't where they belonged. 'What the hell did that to them? How are were they even alive?' A nurse walked into the room and looked at the four deformed men, the disgust written all over her face. The woman had long black hair that was formed into a neat bun for work, a tidy appearance, pink glasses that made her appear smart, and she was decently well endowed. She held out her clip board to Shanks' who took it and inspected it before handing it back to her.

"What the fuck happened?!" The lackey shouted at her. The woman not the least bit fazed slapped him in the face, she then proceeded to punch him in the nose, possibly breaking it.

"Watch the way you fucking talk to me! Remember your place!" She almost slammed her clipboard on his head and probably would have broke it in half if Shanks hadn't caught her by the wrist. Shanks quicly let go of her wrist,"Nee-san, calm down. He didn't mean to be rude to such a beautiful lady." The woman smiled at him and adjusted her glasses,"My name is Tashigi. I'm Smoker-sans right hand." She held out her hand which Shanks took with gusto, not wanting to get beaten like his lackey. "I'm sorry about my outburst earlier to your underling. It's hard for women to get the respect they need in the gang. He needs to learn his place, be sure to discipline him. I'm not here because I'm a bad person, it's justice! Those people " Shanks scratched his neck,"Thank you very much for your advice." Tashigi looked at him then to his lackey,'This guy, has a unique air about him. I bet he'd be good with a sword.' Shanks' lackey groaned as he stood up and politely bowed his head to Tashigi.

"What happened to get them like that, Nee-sama?" Tashigi shrugged,"We have no clue. Two of them died this morning. Smoker-san says it's most likely the power of a devil fruit that got them to be like that." Shanks frowned,'A devil fruit user? But, I thought these guys attacked Sabo. How on earth did he manage to find one of the rarest fruits on earth?' Tashigi smiled at Shanks,"Do you know what a devil fruit user is?" Shanks decided to play coy,"No ma'am." Tashigi then went into a very detailed explanation about the mysterious fruits. She blabbered on about how they lose their ability to swim, there are surprisingly over a 100 different type, and that in most cases a devil fruit user doesn't even know they have the power, and that they figure it's just a extremely disgusting tasting fruit. Shanks nodded as he listened to Tashigi explain the devils fruits.

"Do you know how they're made, ma'am?" Tashigi shrugged,"They were just there. No one really knows, most people believe they're just a myth. I would to, if Smoker-san wasn't a devil fruit user himself." Shanks nodded,'How are people going to be able to defeat a devil fruit user?' Shanks bowed to Tashigi one last time before leaving, with his lackey following close behind. 'If a devil fruit user is capable of doing that to a human, then they are most certainly dangerous! I wonder if Luffy knows that his brother has one.'

Shanks put his hands in his suit pants pockets. Being a gangster requires you to look like one, thus Shanks was forced to wear a black suit with a bright purple undershirt that was halfway unbuttoned to reveal his chest. Shanks put on a pair of sunglasses as he walked out of the hospital room and tried his best to ignore the stares he received. 'I've got to be extremely careful with how I proceed from here.'

* * *

Ace opened his phone and dialed Luffy's number, and waited until he picked up the phone.

_"Hello? Oh, Ace! How are you and Sabo doing? I'm having a great time here, there's tons of interesting people! They all make me laugh because they're such dummies!"_ Ace chuckled,"I wouldn't call them dummies considering you grades." Ace grinned when Luffy said nothing, imagining the pout Luffy probably had on his face.

_"Well, then I guess were all just a bunch of idiots! How is Sabo doing with the extra study sessions? Zoro texted Sanji saying that they were extremely hard and that he'd need help. I don't really get why those two talk to each other, I'm thought they hated each other but I guess I was wrong." _Ace patiently waited until Luffy was done blabbering on about Zoro and Sanji's strange relationship before he answered Luffy's question.

"Sabo's doing... fine. He's staying with a friend this week because... of reasons."

_"Really? Tell him I said Hi when you see him again. So, um... how have you been? Have you done anything 'i-interesting'_ _lately?" _Ace smiled,"Nah, not really, I haven't been able to hang out with many people lately. I've kinda just been playing baseball a lot, are practices are running longer because they want to win the championship." Ace could hear Luffy sigh in relief,_"That's good."_ He heard Luffy mumble.

_"Well, I've got to go. I'll call you tomorrow morning when I wake up." _

"All right then, I'll talk to you soon."

Luffy closed his phone and took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Sanji walked over to Luffy and sat down on the floor him. They were in a traditional Japanese hotel room, with tatami mats and messed up futons with sprawled out tired soccer players talking with each other or were already asleep.

"So how are you and flame boy doing?" Luffy rolled his eyes,"Fine." Sanji wrapped his arm around Luffy and gave him a playful noogie,"What? Are you worried he's gonna cheat on you?" Luffy shrugged him off,"Shut up. We're not even dating so he can do whatever he wants if he wants to." Sanji smiled and patted Luffy on the head,"Don't worry. Ace is, believe it or not, the most faithful person I know when it comes to relationships." Luffy smiled,"Thanks, Sanji!" Sanji patted Luffy on the head again. 'Why can't those two see the they're totally head over heels for each other?' Luffy stretched out his fingers in boredom and giggled, only to be smacked upside the head by Sanji.

"Idiot! What are you going to do if someone find out?! Huh?" Luffy's eyes widened and then he smiled,"You're such a good friend! I don't know what I'd do if you weren't always here to remind me not to let anyone know." Sanji scoffed at him,"Without me the whole soccer team, school, and maybe even Japan would know about your strange power. How did you even manage to get those powers? I forgot."  
Luffy grinned,"I was walking in the forest and I saw this fruit with swirly designs on it, so I decided to eat it! It tasted nasty, almost like rubber!" Luffy stretched out his cheek,"Now I'm completely made of rubber! Lately I've been trying to come up with cool ideas on how it could be useful! Ace's power is so cool, he can control fire!"

Sanji nodded,'Cool, but dangerous. If he loses his temper who knows what could happen!' Luffy looked at Sanji, and as if reading his thoughts he said,"Ace is to nice to hurt someone who doesn't deserve it. Now if they provoked him, then that's their fault. It's not liked he'd kill them, Ace has a conscious he'd at least leave them half alive!" Sanji nodded,"If he didn't leave them alive he would be a know criminal by now." Luffy smiled,"It doesn't really matter! He's to strong to get caught anyways!" Sanji nodded and stood,"All Right! Lights out! Get some sleep!" He layed down on the futon next to Luffy,"Let's get some sleep."

**Been a while, I know. -.- Kinda struggled with the gang theme idea. I'm free to suggestions, anyone who has a good idea, feel free to tell me!**

**Revies= Motivation= Chapters :)**


	41. Hickeys and Bites

Sabo nervously glanced up from the science homework he was assigned, over at Law, remembering how he previously kissed him as they were walking back to the apartment. After several nervous glances, Law noticed Sabo staring at him and smirked, making Sabo blush at being caught. 'Damn, I really shouldn't have done that earlier.' Law stood up and walked over to Sabo,"Do you need help with anything? You keep staring at me." Sabo blushed even harder,"N-no! U-um, it's nothing, don't worry about it." Law smirked at him,"What? So, you're still embarrassed about what you did earlier." Law watched as Sabo turned bright red like a tomato, all the way to his ears. Sabo put his hands over his face,"S-shut up! I n-never kissed a guy b-before!" Sabo buried his face into his hands, hating how he stuttered when he talked. Law chuckled at Sabo's 'cute' reactions,"Was that also... your first kiss?" Sabo nodded,'I should of never kissed him! Damn, now I'm acting like a teenage school girl!' Sabo looked up at Law, who greeted him with his classic smirk. Sabo put his homework into the bag,"I-i'm done, so I'm going to bed."

Sabo walked past Law and began to take off his school uniform, which Law had to help him put one earlier. Sabo took off his tie and winced as he tried to take off his gray sweater, unable to raise his arms high enough without it hurting his chest. Sabo looked over at Law,"Can you help me... take my clothes off?" Law looked at him before nodding and gently pulling the sweater over Sabo's shoulders. He then began unbuttoning Sabo's white collared shirt that was underneath the sweater. Sabo let Law gently slide the shirt off him, revealing his bare chest. Law inspected Sabo's chest, and gently put his hand on a large bruise near Sabo's hip. Sabo winced,"D-don't touch it." Law nodded and took his hand off the bruise. Sabo blushed,"Can I borrow a pair of shorts and a T-shirt to sleep in? I'll get some stuff from home tomorrow." Law nodded,"You can take a shower too if you want." Sabo smiled,"Cool, thanks!" He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Sabo slipped his pants off along with his boxers and turned on the shower and let the water heat up while he got a towel out of the small closet in the bathroom.

Law took out one of his many yellow and black shirts and a pair of black basketball shorts he never wore unless it was extremely hot. He knocked on the bathroom door before opening it and walking into the steamy bathroom so he could set the clothes down on the counter. Law quickly walked out and closed the door once more,'I wonder if his other brothers have been attacked before. With what Luffy told me, told out of the three have devil fruit powers.' Law smirked as he sat on the bed,'People without devil fruit powers seem so...fragile.' Law thought of how defenseless poor Sabo had been against the four men who attacked him. 'Without me, he probably would've been killed. He has a strong spirit, but even with one an average human is still weak compared to a devil fruit user. Still, there are the occasional few who are just as strong, this kid however, isn't one of them.'

Sabo walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with an old gray towel. He smiled at Law."Thanks! That felt good." Law looked at Sabo, slightly amused by how he looked in his clothes. Sabo put the towel to dry on the back of the desk chair.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?"

"I'm fine with anything." Law scratched the back of his neck and watched as Sabo made himself comfortable sitting next to him. He had a sudden urge to spoil the unknowingly cute curly haired blonde. Law walked out of the room and came back with a small decorated box.

"I have some chocolates, feel free to eat some if you want a few." Sabo smiled,"Thanks!" Law handed the small box to Sabo and quickly walked out of the room. 'What's up with him?' Sabo shrugged,"He probably thinks I'm a brat or something.' Sabo popped one of the chocolates into his mouth,'These are really good.' Sabo ate another couple of chocolate pieces before walking out of the room with the box. He found Law in the kitchen making homemade curry and licked his lips. Sabo set the box down on the table and took a seat, watching Law cook.

"Impressive, you know how to cook!" Law stirred the curry and added a pinch of salt to it. He took several plates out of cupboard and scooped some white rice onto them. He stirred the curry once more before scooping it on top of the white rice. Law picked up the two plates and walked over to the table. He set once down in front of Sabo as he took a seat across from him. Law watched as Sabo licked his lips and clapped his hands together,"Itadakimasu!" Law smiled and ate a bite of his food, not noticing Sabo gawking at him. Sabo pointed at him,"Holy crap you just smiled! Not a condescending smirk like usual, an actual smile!" Sabo leaned back in his seat,"Wow, I had no idea you could smile." Law ate another bite of his food, slightly embarrassed over Sabo's reactions.

Sabo smiled,"Smiling is easier than frowning, because it uses less facial muscles. You probably already knew that because your a science teacher." Law nodded and continued letting Sabo talk while he listened and ate his food. Once they were done eating Law picked up the plates and rinsed them in the sink. Sabo scurried into the bedroom and quickly got into the bed. He scooted over to the edge, his back to the door, so he could be as far away from Law as possible. Law walked into the room and turned the light off. He looked at Sabo's back,'Is he asleep already?' Law closed the door and sat down at his desk, turning on his desk lamp so he could do some late night work. Sabo slowly fell into a deep sleep while Law continued working. Once he was finished with his work Law changed into more comfortable clothes and sat on the other side of the bed. Sabo was softly snoring with his legs sprawled on the bed with his belly showing. Law smiled softly and pulled Sabo's shirt down and climbed into bed next to the young boy.

_The next day..._

Sabo opened his eyes and looked at the arm tightly wrapped around his waist and the arm he was using as a pillow. 'The hell? Did I spoon with Law last night?' Sabo blushed when he noticed something hard poking into his ass. 'WHAT THE HELL!' Sabo tried to squirm away from him only to be pulled closer to Law,'Shit, my chest hurts.' Sabo sighed,"Law, wake up." Law groaned and snuggled into the nape of Sabo's neck. Sabo shivered when he felt Law's warm breath on his neck,'Shitshitshitshitshit.' Sabo tried again,"Law, please, wake up." Law didn't move, choosing to sleep in a few more minutes and snuggled into the warm body in his embrace. Sabo rolled his eyes,"You're an ass," he muttered as he tried to pry Law's arm off his waist. After trying for awhile to get away from Law's firm grip he rolled over so he was facing Law, and grinned at the sudden mischievous idea that popped into his head. Sabo leaned forward and found himself a little to close to comfort next to Law's soft lips. Sabo found Law's tan neck and decided it was now or never to continue with his plan. He opened his mouth and harshly let teeth sink into the tender flesh, breaking the skin so it would leave a very noticeable mark.

Sabo leaned back and looked back at his handy work, grinning to himself not caring that Law was glaring daggers at him. Law pulled Sabo closer to get his revenge, and began to suck on Sabo's neck. Sabo's eyes widened,"H-hey, stop! I'm sorry! D-don't!" Law stopped sucking and looked at the big red hickey he left on Sabo's neck. Sabo swiftly covered it with his hand and climbed over Law. He speed walked into the bathroom and gasped as he saw his reflection in the mirror,"Shit!" Law smirked and walked into the bathroom next to Sabo.

Law ran a hand over the bite mark and chuckled slightly,"You have a bad way of waking people up." Sabo rolled his eyes,"I have to get my stuff from home." Law nodded and walked out of the bathroom. He rummaged through his dressers and found a clean pair of his trademark clothes and a pair of underwear, walking back into the bathroom as Sabo tried to change into his uniform. Law took a fast shower and put his underwear and clothes on after he dried himself with a towel. Sabo chucked the gray sweater on the floor and simply buttoned up his shirt and wrapped the tie around his neck. Sabo handed Law his stuff as he walked out of the bathroom,"Let's go." He picked his backpack off the ground, explaining his plan as they left the small apartment,"There's a bus stop a block away that will take us to the other side of town near the school and my home." Law nodded and locked the door to the apartment while Sabo walked down the stairs.

They walked in silence to the bus stop, which arrived soon after they got there. They awkwardly stood next to each other on the crowded bus and patiently waited for their stop. Sabo whistled a small tune that Law recognized as the one of the latest hits in Japan. After a while they got off at their stop and walked another block before arriving in front of the white beards main gates. The intimidating gates

"I'll wait out here." Sabo shrugged and walked down the long driveway until he finally reached the front door. He opened it just in time to see Ace putting his shoes on, while eating a egg sandwich. Ace took the sandwich out of his mouth and smiled at Sabo,"Yo! What's up?" His eyes widened once he saw the mark on Sabo's neck,"Didn't you spend the night at a _male_ friends house?" Sabo looked at Ace,"Yea? What about it?" Ace shook his head,"It's nothing. So, why are you here?"

"I got to pick up some of my clothes."

"OH MY GOSH YOU TWO DID IT!" Sabo flinched in surprise at Ace's sudden outburst,"W-what?" Ace frowned and scratch his head,"More so you're the...uke." Sabo frowned,"What the hell? What are you talking about, Ace?" Ace sighed,"You got two giant ass hickeys on your neck that are visible as heck." Sabo gasped,"Two?! I thought there was only one!" Ace leaned back on the wall for support,"Oh my god. Sabo." Ace cared for Sabo almost as much as he cared for Luffy, even though it was a brotherly love. It was a shock that his innocent and wise younger brother could do such things. Sabo blushed,"Why are you acting like that?" Sabo walked past him,"I'm not as fucking innocent as you somehow thought I was! Anyways! We didn't have sex!" Sabo stormed off leaving Ace shocked and speechless as he ate his egg sandwich.

Ace walked out of the grand house,'So, Sabo's gay? What if those injuries are from that guys he's messing around with? Whoever it is, I don't approve of him leaving such visible marks like that!" Law looked up at Ace meeting his eyes,'I've got a bad feeling.'

**Wow, lol. **


	42. Let me Down!

Law had only a few seconds to stare at Ace before the young teen attacked him with a fiery fist, that he barely dodged in time. Law looked at him slightly confused, trying to form an idea of why Ace would suddenly attack him. Ace's eyes fell upon the visible bite mark on Law's neck,"You sick bastard!" Law put his hand on the hilt of his sword while dodging another punch. Law stared at Ace in confusion, which only seemed to fuel his anger.

"You fucking low life!" Ace swung at Law once again, burning the clothes on Law's shoulder but not harming him. Law took off the lab coat, and patted out the small fire. Ace glared at him, he never in his life wanted to kill anyone so badly, but given the time and place he'd have to settle with beating the shit out of him. Law put the lab coat back on and turned his head to look at the house, he'd have to continue evading Ace's punches until Sabo returned to possibly stop him. Law scratched the back of his head,"What's your problem?" He asked, unable to come up with anything better. Ace's flames grew bigger,"You fucking bastard!

Sabo scrambled to quickly pack all his things in his bag not wanting to keep Law waiting outside long. He quickly changed into a clean white shirt while he was at it, not bothering with the sweater since it was to hot.

**Boom!**

Sabo looked out the window to see Ace in flames, a destroyed wall and Law with his hand on his sword. Sabo's eyes widened and he quickly he picked up the bag and ran downstairs,'What the hell is going on?!' Sabo ran out the front door, not bothering to close it and ran as fast as he could. Once he arrived at the scene Law looked at him while dodging Ace's series of attacks.

"Ace! What the hell are you doing?!" Sabo yelled as loud as he could,"You destroyed a wall! Are you trying to kill him?" Ace turned to Sabo and looked at him as if he was dumb and shrugged,"Kinda, I guess. He deserves to die." Sabo furrowed his eyebrows in frustration,"What the hell are you talking about? What did he do to you?" Ace tried punching Law again only to be tackled to the ground by his blond haired brother. Ace quickly put out his flames and angrily pushed Sabo off,"What the fuck? He's the one who fucking beat you and left those marks! Why the hell are you trying to protect this shitbag?" Ace stood up and re-ignited his flames only for Sabo to pounce on his legs and tackle him to the ground again. Ace kicked Sabo off in frustration,"Why the hell are you stopping me? Do you love this fucking pedophile? Well, guess what toots I'm not gonna let it happen! He doesn't deserve someone like you!" Law sighed and walked over to where Sabo was and put his hand on Sabo's shoulder,"Are you okay? How's your chest?"

Ace frowned and slapped Law's hand off his brother and replaced it with his own,"Don't touch him douche bag." Sabo glared at Ace,"Y-you're...the on who fu-..cking kicked me." Ace looked hurt, regretting his actions to Sabo earlier,"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was only trying to protect you." Sabo sighed,"Law didn't do anything to me. The only reason I got the hickey was because I bit him first." Ace looked at him, confused,"What?" Sabo swatted Ace's hand off his shoulder and refused when Law offered his hand to help him up, instead preferring the destroyed wall than the two men.

"You an idiot, Ace. Get all the facts before you do something stupid. I already told you that Law was the one who saved me from the other day." Sabo sighed and slowly made his way past them, leaving Ace to pick up his stuff. Ace frowned, it was never a good thing when Sabo was mad. Sabo, could easily not talk to you for several months if he wanted to. Ace walked several steps away from Sabo, trying to think up another apology, while Law stayed several feet behind to try and avoid being attacked by Ace again. Ace finally mustered up the courage to walk next to Sabo,"I'm sorry, about earlier. Are you all right? Do we need to go to the hospital, I'll carry you." Sabo sighed, and turned to Ace,"Don't pull that kind of crap again." Ace nodded, though he still didn't approve of Law.

Sabo chuckled,"You really can be an idiot sometimes." Ace playfully wrapped his arm around Sabo's neck,"Only when it comes to my brothers!" Ace turned his head to stick his tongue out at Law and give him the middle finger. Law smirked, slightly relieved that Sabo managed to calm his brother down before anything got to dangerous. They surprisingly arrived at the school just in time to have a few minutes to spare before the first bell rang. Law parted ways with the boys and headed to the teachers lounge, while they slowly walked to their first hour. Marco looked up from the several boys he was possibly threatening or talking to, there wasn't really much difference. Marco got off the desk he was sitting on and walked over to Sabo and Ace.

"What's wrong? You look a little pale, Sabo." Sabo sighed,"It's nothing, I just had a busy morning. I have a headache so please don't talk to me much, sorry." Marco looked at Ace for an answer but only received a shrug in return. Marco frowned, disappointed at being left out of the loop,"Whatever." Sabo took a seat at his desk, suddenly realizing that all eyes were on him. Sabo raised an eyebrow,'What the heck?'

"Marco, why is everyone staring at me?" Marco smirked, but kept his mouth shut until Sabo harshly kicked Marco's shin. Marco hissed in pain and turned to Sabo,"I told them to stay away from you." Sabo frowned,"What, why?" Marco smirked and leaned forward to kiss Sabo, in the middle of class. Ace slammed his hands down on the table in shock, while Sabo turned bright red, and instinctively pushed Marco away before he could kiss him, though Marco was strong enough to have their lips brush slightly before Sabo fell back onto the ground, falling straight into a wall. Sabo rubbed the back of where he hit his head,"What the fuck?!" Marco grinned and ignored the stares and whispers he was receiving from Sabo's sudden outburst. Sabo blushed when the teacher soon walked into the class and stared at Sabo who was on the floor. Sabo quickly picked up his seat and took his place next to Marco, who was obviously enjoying his reactions.

Sabo glared,"Don't do that again." He hissed at Marco as menacingly as he could. Marco smiled and patted Sabo on the head before he quickly returned to work on his school work. Sabo sighed,'What the heck is going on today? First, I get a hickey, then I get kissed by one of Ace's friends. There's no reason for Marco to suddenly want to kiss me, so why did he do that? Does he like me?' Sabo sighed again,'What kind of alternate universe did I wake up in today? Suddenly it seems like all these guys like me.'

Ace stared out the window, unable to process what just took place. 'Marco, likes Sabo? Douche bag teacher, likes Sabo? What? I'll have to talk with Marco later, there's no way I'll let him off easily if he did all this just for fun.' Ace played with a pencil for awhile, jotting down several notes when he felt like it. 'Man, it's only been three days without Luffy and things have become so hectic. If Luffy were here though, there's a possibility things would be even more hectic.' Ace imagined Luffy punching his teacher when he saw the hickey, and him laughing his ass off when Marco failed to kiss Sabo. Ace chuckled,'Things would definitely be more hectic if Luffy was around.' Sabo rolled his eyes, knowing full well what Ace was chuckling about.

The day seemed to pass by slowly, and by the time the lunch bell rang Sabo was already wishing he was home. Sabo slowly ate his store bought melon bread while Ace and Marco were talking about things in the hall. Sabo sighed, he didn't need Ace talk with Marco as if he were Sabo's father and he was a teenage girl. It was simple, if Marco tried something like that again Sabo would punch him in the nose. He wasn't a little kid, if he worked out a little more he could possibly be as strong as Ace.

Ace and Marco walked into the room, Marco with his usual sleepy look and Ace with a look of defeat. Marco sat down next to Sabo and Ace back at his seat.

"Sho whash kinda animal would ish be?" Sabo said suddenly out of boredom with melon bread in his mouth. Marco smiled,"Something cute, like a chipmunk or something." Sabo rolled his eyes,"I'll have you know this, I'm a _tachi_ not a _neko_ like everyone seems to think." Marco chuckled at Sabo's denial and stole of chunk of Sabo's melon bread.

"What kind of animal would I be?" Ace asked curiously. Sabo shrugged,"I dunno. There are several things that could fit you." Ace smiled,"What do you think you would be Marco?" Marco eyed the chunk of bread before popping it into his mouth and quickly swallowing.

"I'd have to say a phoenix." Sabo looked at him,"Why do you think that?" Marco shrugged,"_Reasons_." Sabo frowned,"Why are you trying to be all mysterious? You can tell us." Marco chuckled,"I will if you kiss me." Sabo though about it for a second before putting his fingers to his mouth then slamming them on Marco's,"There! Indirect KISS!" Ace burst out laughing, while Marco smiled,'He's too cute.' Marco grabbed Sabo's hand and led him out of the room, with Ace following close behind. Marco turned to Ace,"What? You don't want me to kiss you too do you?" Marco shrugged,"No, that's fine."

Sabo tried getting Marco to let go of his hand, but unfortunately he failed and had to let Marco lead him down the hall to the roof. Marco opened the door and looked around, making sure that no one was there.

"All right. If I show you why, don't be scared." Ace nodded,'I bet he has a devil fruit power. That wouldn't surprise me.' Sabo smiled,'I wonder what he's gonna show us!' Marco looked them over, still reluctant about showing them. Marco slowly let one of his arms become light blue flames. Sabo gasped, and Ace's eyes widened. Marco quickly let the flames go away and scratched his head,"I don't know how exactly I got this power, but I've had it for as long as I can remember. I came to this school because I heard rumors that this was where more people like me came." Ace sighed,"No shit. As far as I know, there's quite a few for some reason." He lit up his finger to show Marco they were the same. Marco smiled and turned to Sabo expectantly.

"Sorry, I'm not an idiot like him, so I don't have any powers." Marco smiled,"That's fine. That's actually a good thing." Ace glared at him,knowing what Marco meant only to be ignored. Marco walked over to Sabo who backed up a few steps, not wanting to get kissed again. Marco smiled and hugged Sabo, he lit his flames up and took off in the air, leaving Sabo to cling onto him for dear life. Sabo clung to him as hard as he could,"Letmedownletmedowletmedown,"he screamed as they flew higher into the air. Ace watched him fly with Sabo in the air,'So, is that why he held back during our fight several years ago?' After flying around for awhile Marco finally brought Sabo back to the roof and wrapped his arms around the trembling Sabo who was nuzzled into his chest.

"I-is it over?" Sabo asked. Marco patted his head and Sabo quickly pushed him away,"D-don't d-do that again!" Sabo fell to his knees, and sighed in relief,"I thought I was gonna fall several times." Marco helped him back up to his feet,"Sorry, I thought you would like it." Sabo shook his head,"It's fine. I was just scared." Ace put his arm on Marco's shoulder,"Well, today turned out to be...interesting." Sabo nodded,"I've had my fill of devil fruit users for the day. It seems like I'm the only one without any cool powers." Sabo thought about it for a second,"Technically, I am the only one without powers." Marco patted Sabo on the head, something he often did.

"Whatever, I don't need any powers." Marco smiled and Ace kept a close eye on him to make sure he didn't do anything to Sabo. The three returned to class, not caring that they skipped a period of class. The rest of the day went by quickly and Ace and Sabo quickly left the classroom after the final bell rang. Marco stayed in the classroom for a while,'Maybe I should join a club. Basketball, maybe.' He picked up his things and walked out to his bike, and turned it on. Marco turned his head to see several suspicious men loitering around the front entrance,'Who are these guys?'

**This chapter kinda makes you realize that Ace has a huge brother complex problem lol. For Sabo it's respect and he wants to protect him while with Luffy he wants to love and monopolize him. lol**


	43. I wish

Marco watched the men walk into the school,'Those guys...are yakuza?' He watched as the brunette haired leader with several scars on his face paused and took out his phone, and turn around to leave the school. The others quickly followed him,'What the hell?' Marco put his helmet on and rode off,'That was weird, at least nothing bad happened.'

Ace looked at his ringing phone, debating whether or not he should answer the unknown caller. Finally he decided to see what idiot was spamming his number,"Hello?"

"Yo!" Ace thought about it for a second,"Uh...Um, Shanks?"

"Yea! you remembered! Anyways, how's Luffy? Be quick, I don't have much time." Ace frowned,'He hasn't talked to Luffy? Damn, how serious is this case?'

"Uh, he's fine, He comes back in a couple of days from the soccer camp."

"Oh yea! That's why he wasn't at school! Can he stay with you when he gets back? That's awesome thanks!" Ace heard a click and sighed,' What the heck was that all about? How did he even get my number? Probably from Luffy.' Ace looked out the window and at the sky that was filled with ominous dark clouds. Ace jumped when he heard the thunder as he was walking into the clubroom, and looked around to see the crippled manager doing some paper work. The towheaded boy with a Mohawk looked up and gasped slightly when he saw Ace,"Uh,,,,Ace,,,-kun,,,practice is,,,uh canceled." Ace nodded,"Thanks." The kid smiled softly and went back to his work. Ace shrugged,'What was his name? Tav? Whatever.'

Ace scratched the back of his head and quickly turned around, walking out of the clubroom,'I wonder how Luffy is doing.' He sighed and entered the drivers side of his car,'What am I gonna do now?' Ace tapped his fingers on the wheel before taking out his phone and texting Marco to meet him at his favorite club. He toned down his behavior immensely after meeting Luffy to where he wouldn't even go out to parties or get involved with the gang, but it was still nice to loosen up occasionally.

Sabo stared at the chalk board, bored out of his mind due to the monotone science lecture. He yawned and jotted down another note in his notebook and drifted into a replay of his day. He remembered how he got a hickey and also how Ace destroyed a wall because of it. Sabo sighed, remembering when Marco kissed him and later on after he revealed his power how he grabbed him and took off into the air leaving him to cling onto the muscular boy for dear life. 'My life is so...fucked up. Even Luffy is probably stronger than me now, that's just pathetic. It feels like I'm the ugly duckling of the group even Marco is just playing with me. I wish he would stop touching me so much it's kind of awkward for me.'

Law looked at Sabo and noticed him sigh once more as he buried his face into his arms, probably thinking about something other than the lesson. He frowned, for some reason he just want to reach out and comfortingly run his hands through the blonds hair to make him feel better. Law quickly dismissed the thought and continued with his lesson, unable to admit that he care about the young boy more than he let on. Though throughout the rest of the lesson he kept sneaking glance at Sabo who had eventually just fallen asleep. Law sighed,'I have to help him do his homework.' Luffy was one of the rare people he found oddly tolerable in a weird way. Maybe it was because of his cheerful personality and gernal acceptance of anything and everyone that made Law wanted to help the boy. Honestly, he didn't even really care if the other students in the class failed since Luffy was the only kid he wanted to help, at first.

Now, he found himself concerned for the kid who was snoring away without any car in the world. Law reached out his hand and lightly shook Sabo a few times before he finally woke up. Sabo slowly opened his eyes as he woke up but then suddenly shot up clonking his and Law's heads together. Sabo hissed and clenched his eyes shut,"owwww." He whined. Law stepped back and rubbed his chin and looked at the class of misfits who were trying to contain their giggling. He frowned when they all burst into laughing and began to get out of control. Sabo blushed and gave Law an apologetic glance before quickly jotting the notes he missed in his notebook.

Law quieted the class and scratched the back of his head,"Class dismissed." He said as he sat down at his desk rubbing his chin and watched the kids walk up to him to get the homework packet. Law relaxed in his chair and looked at the hickey he placed on the fragile boy's slender neck. The visible red mark seemed so erotic, and made the bite mark Law had covered up with a large gauze begin to burn. Law frowned, he was developing feeling for the blond and he didn't know what they were quite yet or whether or not the were good or bad.

Sabo sighed,'How could I fall asleep?!' He looked up at Law and caught the other staring at him and blushed, quickly looking back back down at his notebook. 'Man, he has too wait for me to finish, I bet he's mad.' Sabo sighed and scratched the back of his neck, remembering what someone had said about two hickeys. 'Where had that other one come from? Is it a bug bite?' Sabo sighed and closed his notebook as he slid out of his chair picking up his bag of clothes before he walked over to Law's desk. Law picked up his sword on slung it onto his shoulder and looked at the somewhat distressed boy. He reached out, quickly patted Sabo's head before standing up and walking over to the door.

Sabo caught up to Law and walked alongside him back to Law's small apartment. 'I wish I was stronger.'

**Not happy with this chapter, at all. Whatever, you guys deserve an update. No, I wasn't being lazy I was at band camp. :D I play the trumpet like our dear Sabo does :) I've also been getting into homestuck lately,,,so ,,uh any of you ,,, uh fan,, uh ,,figure out who the manager is? (one time appearance tho) I've also started a SasuNaru if you guys want to check that out! :) Sorry for the short chapter after so long : /  
**


	44. Luffy's return!

Sabo sighed,'I wish I had a devil fruit power, but I know that's not possible.' He looked up at Law who was surprisingly calm, even though he was supposed to be on guard. Sabo shrugged,"How are you so strong?" Law looked down at the young boy and shrugged, earning him a strong punch to the arm. Law's eyes widened at the sudden punch, while Sabo mumbled _jackass_ under his breath. Sabo began walking faster leaving Law behind and in shock,'What a dick! He doesn't even try and he's that powerful, ugh he pisses me off!' Sabo turned around when someone suddenly grabbed his shoulder,"Dammit don't touch me, Law!" He said slapping the hand off his shoulder, he turned around to see a man in a dark black suit about two times his size. Sabo's eyes widened as he was harshly shoved into a brick wall, making his head roughly slam into it.

Sabo cried out in pain at the sudden pressure put on his chest and tried to squirm out of the man's grasp. The man took out a knife and held it slightly lower than where his throat was pressing it deep enough to draw a fine line of blood, but not deep enough to kill him,yet. "Don't move," the man said as he fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket and select on of the many contacts. Sabo cried out again and tried blinking away the tears that began to well up in his eyes,'Oh god, he's going to kill me.' He closed his eyes, calmly inhaled and slowly mustered up the courage to try and escape. He lifted up his leg and managed to land a kick to the guys stomach making him step back and release his grasp on Sabo's shirt. He quickly slid his messenger bag off his shoulder and hit the guy in the head with it knocking him to the ground. Sabo turned to run despite his uncontrollable trembling and saw Law staring at him, in shock once again. Sabo jumped into Law's arms, sudden relief overwhelming him and making his knees give out.

Law wrapped an arm around Sabo's waist to help him stand, and unsheathed his sword with the other. Sabo buried his face into Law's chest, relaxing in the comforting warmth from the arm around his waist. Law pointed the sword at the guy, waiting for a reaction. Unfortunately, the blow to his head knocked him out. not wanting to kill a defenseless person Law quickly re-sheathed his sword and picked up Sabo's backpack off the ground,"Let's go. We have to get out of here." Sabo nodded, barely managing the strength to move his legs and allowed himself to be dragged along behind Law. Law quickly led Sabo back to the small apartment and locked the door behind him. Sabo slid onto his butt and leaned back onto the wall for support, only to be pulled up by Law and sat down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Law put his fingers on Sabo's chin and lifted it up slightly so he could see the knife wound on his neck. Sabo shivered slightly at the sudden intimate touch and quickly blushed when he saw Law smirk. "W-we should call Ace a-about this i-incident." Law nodded,"That was a close call," He said as he sat down next to Sabo on the bed and cleaned the wound on Sabo's neck which luckily, wasn't too deep. Law looked at Sabo for a few seconds before grabbing the back of his shirt. Sabo didn't have time to react before he was pulled back onto the bed. Law quickly shifted his position so that his knee was slightly grinding into Sabo's manhood and one of his hands was pinning Sabo's wrists above his head. "W-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Sabo lightly bit his bottom lip, inwardly cursing his dumb stutter when he got nervous, and stared up at the handsome man looking down at him. Law shrugged,"Punishment, for leaving me earlier," he added. Sabo didn't bother squirming to much due to the pain in his chest from earlier, instead he bit his lower lip and turned away from Law's gaze a scarlet blush forming on his face,"S-stop i-it."

Law licked his lips, and moved his knee slightly eliciting a quiet moan from the boy beneath him. He leaned down at planted his lips on top of Sabo's soft pink ones. Sabo's eyes widened,'ohmygodohmygodohmygod!' Law deepened the kiss and pulled back before he went to far by sticking his tongue in. He smirked and released Sabo's wrists and got off from on top of him,"We should call your brother now." Law walked out of the small room leaving Sabo with a mess of unsatisfied feelings along with a certain problem. Sabo covered his eyes,'Shit! What the hell was that?' Sabo waited until he calmed down before he left the room and found Law sitting at the dinner table calmly sipping a cup of coffee while reading a book, his sword slung over the back of the chair in case something happened. 'Asshole.' Sabo sat down in front of him and crossed his legs, extremely pissed.

"That was a dumb joke." Sabo said taking out his phone when he heard it ringing. Law shrugged,'It wasn't totally a joke.' Sabo slammed his hands on the table,"What?! They attacked you and Marco? Where are you?" Sabo paused and listened for a moment,"Yea, one of them tried. I knocked him out though!" He said proudly. Sabo nodded as if Ace could see him,"Yea, we'll be right there." Sabo closed his phone and shoved it back into his pocket,"Some of the thugs tried to attack Ace and Marco just now. They want to meet at the house. Let's go." Sabo pulled Law by the sleeve of his slightly burnt Lab coat while Law grabbed the sword of the chair,"Are you sure that your brother is okay with me going there?" Sabo frowned,"He doesn't like you, but I don't give a damn right now. You're basically my only form of protection, and after what happened there's no way in hell I'm going anywhere without you again."

Law scratched the back of his head, not knowing whether to be happy or somewhat disappointed that he wouldn't get a chance to 'punish' Sabo again. He shrugged it off and the two continued to walk in silence until the arrived at the front door of the mansion. As soon as Sabo opened the door he was scooped up into a pair of large muscular arms and squeezed to the point of suffocation.

"A-ace you hurting m-me." Sabo squealed. Ace released Sabo from the bear hug and looked at him, noticing for the first time the knife wound on Sabo's neck,"You're hurt!" Sabo nodded,"Yea, he was probably going to kill me." Ace glared at Law,"Where were you?" Law frowned,"He ran off and by the time I found him, he had a knife to his neck." Ace sighed,"What the fuck were you thinking, Sabo?" Sabo shrugged,"I was mad and didn't feel like talking to him." Ace put his arm on Sabo's back and lead him into the living room to sit down on the couch between him and Marco. Sabo crossed his arms and relaxed into the overly squishy couch,"What do you think we should do about Luffy?"

"I just received a call from him, apparently the private jet just left. He should be here in about an hour or two." Sabo nodded,"I'll take a nap then." Marco slid to the edge of the couch so Sabo could lay his head down on his lap. Sabo put one of the red couch pillows on Marco's lap so he wouldn't be directly laying on Marco's lap and had his legs sprawled out on top of Ace. He snuggled into the pillow closing his eyes, leaving the three other to talk about whatever they wanted to. Sabo didn't wake up until he felt someone slam into him their elbows hitting in the middle of his chest. "SHIT that hurt!" He hissed and opened his eyes to see Luffy on top of him with a worried look. Ace had situated himself into an armchair next to Law and had a hint of a smile on his face as he watched Luffy.

"Sorry,"he mumbled. Sabo smiled, Luffy's hair was slightly longer and more unkempt from before, his skin was sun kissed, and his lips formed a small pout that he unconsciously always did when he was worried. Sabo patted Luffy's hair,"It's okay you didn't know." Luffy nodded and noticed for the first time Sabo's neck, his eyes traveled from the cut to the hickeys, his eyes widening as he took in the sight. He turned to Ace who only shrugged at him and then to Law who calmly looked away. Luffy put his finger on the hickey,"What happened?" Sabo blushed,"Uh, i-its, h-hard to e-explain." Luffy blinked,"You weren't raped were you?!" Luffy's loud question only made Sabo's blush increase to where he looked like a luscious red tomato and shook his head,"It was nothing like that I swear!" Luffy frowned,"Okay, if you say so." He looked up at Marco who was looking down at the blushing boy on his lap who had buried his face into the pillow,"Hey, pineapple head!" Marco looked up,"What?" Luffy glared at him,"You didn't do that to him do you? I swear if you're the one who hurt him, I'll kill you."

Marco chuckled,"No, unfortunately, I didn't leave those marks." Luffy looked at him confused,"Who did?" Law held back a chuckled while Ace glared at him for probably the millionth time that night. Luffy looked at Law and pointed at him while looking at Ace, who only nodded saying 'yes' to Luffy's unspoken message. Law held his hands up in surrender,"It was nothing serous. Only a harmless game, besides he started it first." Sabo buried his head further into the pillow,"Oh god, Luffy just be quiet!" Marco looked at Law, acknowledging him as a rival and gently patted the curly blond's soft hair. Luffy looked from Law to Marco several times,"Wait, so you both 'like' Sabo?"

**Hahaha I'm such a tease :p Sorry for another short chapter, but well at least there was some progress! Yay! I'm a Pisces btw for the Homestuck fans that are possibly wondering. (Wish I was a Capricorn, Taurus or Cancer though. Gamzee, Karkat, and Tavros are my favorite trolls. I ship Pb and J also!) For those of you who don't know Homestuck, just ignore the basically useless information, or you could look it up I guess. I'm curious to know my fans though so if you know your sign and want to tell me then I'm interested. ;p  
**


	45. I'm thinking about

Luffy looked down at Sabo,"A lot of things seem to have happened while I was gone, geez." Sabo blushed again,"N-nothing happened!" Luffy turned to look at Ace when he heard laughter,"It's been an interesting week." Luffy furrowed his eyebrows,"I see. Did anything else happen?" The look in Ace's eyes hinted that something did, but he didn't say anything. Luffy frowned,'Was Sabo attacked more than I know?' He began to unbutton Sabo's white shirt suddenly, much to his surprise.

"L-luffy what the hell?!" Luffy simply rolled his eyes and exposed Sabo's bare chest, his eyes widening at the bruises and bandages across Sabo's chest.

"What the heck happened?!" Luffy yelled. He turned to Ace fear and panic in his eyes and then back to Sabo. He quickly got off from on top of him,"Are you okay? You should of told me!" Sabo began re-buttoning up his shirt,"Yakuza attacked me while I was walking home. Law saved me and soon after I fainted due to both pain and shock." Sabo sat up finally getting off Marco's lap, and pat Luffy's head,"It's okay, they don't really hurt as long as you don't touch them." Sabo sighed as he realized Law was the only one actually careful enough not to put pressure on his hurts chest. Luffy scratched the back of his head,"What do we do? We can't let these attacks continue!" Ace shrugged,"They only target us when we're alone. I was fine when they attacked me because I just grabbed the dudes hand's and burned them. Marco was also there, but I handled it." He chuckled slightly as he remembered the guy's face when his hands suddenly turned into flames.

Luffy giggled slightly,"What about Sabo though? He's the one they always seem to be attacking." Ace nodded,"They might know about devil fruits. They only attacked Sabo when he was alone for the first time since Law began protecting him. When they attacked me and I burned one of them the other two quickly ran away." Luffy frowned and thought for awhile before absentmindedly began stretching his fingers,"I'm tired and it's late, why don't we go to sleep and talk about it over breakfast."

"That's sound good," Sabo said before yawning soon afterward. He pointed to Law and Marco,"Where will these two sleep?" Ace shrugged,"I don't know if any other guest beds are made right now. All the maids left already." He pondered over what to do,"Can one of them sleep with you? You have a king and Luffy can just stay in my room so that someone can sleep in the only guest bedroom that's made."

"I'll sleep in the guest bedroom." Marco said. He stood up and walked up the stairs,"I know where it is." Sabo shrugged,'I guess I'll be sleeping with Law again.' Luffy stretched his arms out and yawned,"I'm sleepy. Let's go to bed." He said as he stood up and grabbed Ace's hand. He led Ace up the stairs the stairs and was soon out of sight, leaving Law and Sabo alone. Sabo lightly bit his bottom lip as he stood up and walked over to the stairs,"Let's go to sleep too." Law calmly stood up and followed Sabo to his room, inspecting the elegant house decorations in the hallway before he walked into Sabo's plain room with red walls. Sabo noted the trumpet case in the corner before walking into the bathroom to get a look at himself, he frowned when he saw his reflection. His curly hair was slightly unkempt with dried mud that slightly stuck to the ends, his white shirt had several drops of blood that dripped down when he received the cut on his neck and he finally noticed how visible of place Law had placed the hickey. Sabo muttered a curse under his breath and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the bruises and cuts, simply staring at his reflection in the mirror as he remembered how now of these had been there a few days ago.

Law placed his sword near the side of the bed and began stripping down to his boxers as he watched the blond look at himself in the mirror. He shrugged it off and climbed under neath the covers and stared up at the ceiling until he heard the bathroom door shut and the noise of the shower turn on. Law closed his eyes and focused his thoughts on what he did as 'punishment' a few hours prior,'Would I actually have gone all the way with the kid?' Sabo's face popped into his head, his eyes slightly closed peering up at him with lust, the scarlet blush that lightly covered his cheeks all the way to his ears, his breathing slightly irregular after the long kiss as he peered up at Law before a look of shock and pure embarrassment replaced the previous lust filled look. Law groaned slightly,'Yea, if he had initiated another kiss or something, he definitely wouldn't be able to walk without at least limping.' He smirked slightly at the idea of Sabo writhing in pleasure beneath him, begging for more. Law inwardly cursed himself and focused his thoughts on more productive things.

Sabo walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his slender waist and walked quickly over to his dresser where he slipped on his boxers and a baggy white cotton T-shirt. He slipped onto his side of the bed and relaxed into the fluffy pillows, along with the warm coziness of the pillows. Law wrapped his arm around Sabo's waist pretending to be asleep, he heard Sabo give a light sigh but made no attempt to remove the arm, instead choosing to snuggle into his chest and slowly drift away into a deep sleep, making Law smile ever so slightly.

Luffy rolled over so he could see Ace and noticed him staring,"It's been a while!" He giggled and lightly tapped the tip of Ace's nose,"Did you miss me?" Ace scooped him into his arms,"More than you know," he whispered in his deep husky voice, sending a pleasurable shiver down Luffy's spine. Luffy debated on just blurting out his feelings right then and there, but unfortunately Ace had already drifted away into sleep, besides he wanted to tell Ace at the right time and the right place. Luffy smiled when he remembered how he asked for love advice from Sanji and he said that Ace was surprisingly a romantic at heart, though he would never admit it. After He learned about that he decided he'd have to do something extremely impressive to win over Ace's heart. 'Yosh! I'll ask Sabo tomorrow morning!'

...

Luffy slid out of bed early the next morning still slightly sleepy and walked over to Sabo's room, he knocked several times before he let himself in. He yawned as he saw Sabo and Law still sleeping soundly together so close to each other they almost looked conjoined,'Man, they must be hot.' He walked over to Sabo and poked him on the forehead to try and wake him up, he didn't expect Sabo's eyes to suddenly open and be so surprised he shot his head back into Law's, once again.  
Sabo hissed in pain while Law groaned slightly due to the harsh wake up call,"What the heck Luffy?" Sabo managed to ask as he sat up rubbing the back of his head,'I've been hitting my head a lot lately.'

Luffy shrugged,"I wanted to ask you about Ace," he whispered so Law couldn't hear. Sabo rubbed his eyes,"So, are you planning on confessing, about time. I spent a shitload of money on your last date which didn't even really turn out to be a date." Luffy's shoulders dropped slightly and he pouted,"S-sorry I didn't know." Sabo laid back on the bed and turned to Luffy,"Maybe I can pull a few strings and get a nice dinner for you two, but before or after that point is up to you to decide. So, what are you going to do, Luffy?"

**Sorry for such a late update and short chapter ugh! Band has been keeping me busy and sadly school is going to begin again soon, NOOOOOOO! I'll try and update as fast as I can with my new schedule that has me surprisingly busy, so please be patient!**


	46. Coffee Shop

Luffy shrugged,"I don't really know. That's why I wanted your help. You and Ace are much more experienced at dating than I am. I have no idea what to do." Luffy looked up at Sabo with pleading puppy dog eyes,"Can you please help me?" Sabo rubbed his eyes, still very sleepy,"Fine. Give me a few minutes to get dressed." He pushed the large fluffy comforter and sheets off of him revealing his healing bruised chest to Luffy once again. Somehow his white shirt he had worn to bed was no where to be found, he was to sleepy to care though. Sabo groaned and stretched his achy limbs before standing up and walking over to his dresser. He pulled out a long shirt and a pair of shorts that were to baggy for him. Sabo quickly pulled the shorts up to his slender hips, frowning slightly as they dared to slip down lower. He pulled the baggy shirt on over his head and walked over to the bathroom picking up his yellow toothbrush as he walked in so he could quickly brush his teeth. He washed his face to wake him up a little more soon afterward.

Luffy stood up and sat down on the bed noticing Law had already fell back asleep. He grinned as the mischievous idea of using a permanent marker and drawing over his face crossed his mind, but he quickly decided against it and patiently waited for Sabo to finish grooming himself. When Sabo walked out of the bathroom looking slightly refreshed he grinned and skipped over next to Sabo,"So did you come up with any ideas?" Sabo patted Luffy and glanced over at Law who was now sleeping soundly,"Let's go somewhere more private." Luffy nodded quickly opening the door and walked down the corridor, Sabo following close behind. They passed the weight lifting room only stopping slightly when they heard music playing. Sabo peered into the room through a small window the door had to see who was in it, slightly surprised to find Ace and Marco both side by side on separate bench presses. He scoffed slightly,'No wonder they are so toned.'

Sabo didn't have much time to stare into the room before he was pulled away by Luffy who was leading them to the unused music room. Luffy led Sabo into the room and locked the door behind them,"This room is soundproof so it's perfect!" Sabo nodded,"I had no idea Ace had a music room. Well, he did play the violin I guess." Sabo looked around the plain room, it had a black piano in the corner next to the window which had a great view of the rose garden in the backyard. Luffy sat down on the piano bench beaming with excitement,"I'll ask Ace if he has time later for our _date_." He giggled excitedly, his excitement contagious enough to make Sabo grin.

"Does Ace like movies? Maybe you guys can go see one and afterwards you could see the ocean!" Luffy nodded,"But it would take several hours to get there and I don't know how to drive." Sabo nodded,"Okay so lets try and stay local. What do you think will sweep Ace off his feet?" Luffy thought about it for a second,"I dunno. He likes to fight but I don't really think that's a good idea." Sabo sat down next to Luffy,"Personally a nice dinner and movie would be good enough for date me. I don't see why it wouldn't be good enough for him." Luffy pouted,"You don't think it's to simple?" Sabo shook his head,"I think it's fine. It's mainly the thought that counts, right?"

"I guess," Luffy said pouting. Sabo grinned and patted Luffy's head,"Don't worry! I can guarantee you it will be fine."

"How can you be so sure though?!" Luffy whined. Sabo shrugged,"I know things you don't. Anyways, it's time for breakfast." Luffy perked up slightly at the mention of food,"Okay. Let's go!" He hopped off the bench and quickly exited the room. Sabo followed him out and downstairs into the dining room where Ace, Marco and Law were currently trying not to kill each other. Ace smiled as he noticed Luffy and Sabo,"Luffy! Sabo! Good morning!" He said a little to excitedly. Luffy nodded, suddenly getting butterflies in his stomach,"Yea." He sat down next to Ace while Sabo reluctantly sat between Law and Marco feeling slightly uncomfortable between the two. Law simply began eating his mushroom omelet while Marco stuffed pancakes into his mouth. Sabo peered out onto the small feast laid out neatly before him, he scooped up an apple from a bowl and then some fluffy scrambled eggs onto his plate. He checked to see how Luffy was doing and noticed him stuffing his face as usual, continuously sneaking not so subtle glances back at him silently pleading for his help.

Sabo shrugged, since he couldn't really think of anything much he started with small talk,"Ace, are you free today? Luffy was wanting to see a movie and I don't trust him enough to go out alone, can you accompany him?" Sabo smirked,'Damn, I'm good!' Ace nodded and turned to Luffy,"Yea, I'm free what movie did you want to see?" Luffy swallowed whatever type of meat he was eating before and nervously began stretching his fingers to try and occupy himself,"Uh, Isn't there like a french one or something out?" Ace smiled,"_Les Misérables_? Yea that one looked pretty interesting! What time do you want to see it?" Luffy stared at his fingers,"Uh, probably like 7-ish? We can get dinner before that, Sabo was talking about this one place earlier. What was it called again, Sabo?"Sabo looked up from his food when he heard his name,"What?"

"Uh, what's that restaurant you were talking about earlier called?" Sabo though about it for a second,"It's called _Pari_ I went there one time for a business meeting with another building owner. The pasta was excellent and so was the wine." Law quirked an eyebrow which Sabo ignored. Ace nodded,"I've heard about it before, isn't it like super high class though? I thought you had to make a reservation several months in advance." Luffy's face fell and his shoulders began to droop slightly, making Sabo chuckle.

"The business meeting was with the owner of of the restaurant. If you want to go there I can get you in easily." Luffy perked up,"Thanks Sabo! You're awesome." Ace nodded in agreement before finishing his breakfast and quickly standing up and wiping his face with a white napkin.

"Marco and I are going to go shopping for a little while. We'll be back in a few hours." Marco looked surprised at first then looked at Sabo quickly before standing up,"Yea, see you later." Sabo nodded as they left,'I wonder what I can do today.' Luffy stood up,"I'm going to my room. I'll be there if you need me." Sabo nodded and bit into his juicy apple and continued contemplating what to do with his day. Law remained quiet as he inspected Sabo,"Your old injuries seem to be getting better but your newer one seem pretty bad." Sabo shrugged,"They're just bruises. They'll get better eventually no need to worry." He put down his half eaten apple and stood up,"Come on, we're going to the library. I want to buy a new book to read." Law smirked,"Is this what you consider a date?" He said as he stood up and picked his sword up off the chair,"Afterwards we can go to a cozy coffee shop and talk about what types of books are our favorites." Sabo blush and turned to him,"I don't care what you think this is you jackass! I just need a new book!"

Law chuckled as Sabo stomped out of the room angrily with slighting puffed out cheeks, he'd meant his comment as a joke he didn't think Sabo would take it so seriously. His seriousness however was one of the many reasons he was cute. Law sighed, I can't crush on a minor. At least he was in his senior year,"How old are you and Ace? You two look older than normal high school students." Sabo nodded,"That's because we are. Ace and I are both nineteen, we've already finished college also. We don't even do the school work considering we just attend '_High school_' for the social reasons, that's why Ace was always absent until Luffy and I showed up. Though technically Ace and I already sorta knew about each other we just didn't know we were each others long lost brothers. We kinda thought it was someone else with the same name." Law nodded listening to Sabo's story,'So, he's not a minor.' Sabo smiled softly, "I was so surprised and shocked when I saw him I triggered one of the traps we set up in our old tree house and got caught by a net! I thought only dumb people set such obvious traps off like that!"

Sabo sighed and put his hands on his hips as he remembered Ace chuckling at him while he helped him get out from underneath the tangled net. Law chuckled imagining Sabo's face when the net came at him,"That would have been priceless." Sabo playfully punched him in the arm,"Jackass!" The gate opened after Sabo entered a code and the two walked out of Newgate grounds. "So I've told you about me, now it your turn to talk about yourself. I've always been kinda curious, but why do you have heart shaped tattoo's?"

Law frowned,"They were an initiation of sorts, that's all I can tell you." Sabo shrugged,"Whatever, if you say so." The two of them walked in silence until they reached the book store where Sabo immediately lit up. He hastily speed walked over to the _'New releases'_ sections and picked up several of the books so he could read the summaries on the back. He put one of the books back in the pile and tucked the other one under his arm as he picked up another one. Law looked around the store and walked over to the Horror section. Sabo looked up and grimaced as he saw Law pick up a book that had blood splatter and half an arm on the cover, he shuddered as he thought of the story the book contained. He went back to checking the summaries on the backs of the books, in search for his new possible favorite fantasy story.

Sabo eventually wondered into the manga section and selected a few shoujo and shounen books for Ace and Luffy. He walked over to the check out counter with a stack of books that were almost to heavy for him to carry. He sighed as he set them down and took out his wallet,'I should workout more, like Ace and Marco. Those workout freaks!' The checkout counter girl put them in a bag and then struggled to lift the bag and hand it to Sabo. Before he could help, Law easily grabbed the bag away from her and handed her his credit card which she quickly swiped and handed back to him with his receipt. Sabo blushed as Law treated him to free books and followed him out of the store and to the coffee shop Law picked out. Sabo didn't have enough time to finish reading the sign, it was called Hearts something, before Law led him into the shop.

A bell rang as they walked in the nearly empty coffee shop, they had the specials of the day written neatly on a chalkboard in different colors of chalk. Sabo looked around the room, it had a dark wooden floor giving the area a homely feeling, the windows were uncovered by the curtains to let some more light in, and the waiter greeted the two with a smile as he led them to a table by the street so they could people watch.

"Wow, this is the first time Law-san has brought someone here," the waiter exclaimed happily as he placed the menus in front of the two. Sabo noticed the man had worn long sleeves to covers the dark tattoos that barely showed,'Are those the same tattoos Law has?'

**I'm a cruel person. It's been almost a month and this is all I can give you guys, sorry. Meanwhile band has given me muscle(no abs) but I have some killer leg and arm muscle now! Woot Woot! I know this is kinda random but this is chapter 46, nothing real special besides being the longest fanfic I have right now. This story was supposed to be like 5 chapters long at most, lol I think I passed that.**


End file.
